Comments From the Characters
by Beck2
Summary: An aspiring writer constantly gets badgered about her writing style by the characters she writes about. WARNING:This story will contain femslash and slash. 53 up! STORGE!
1. Rietro

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Dex and this plot.  And if eyes confessed things, is putting a blindfold on the same a gagging them?

SUPER DUPER DSCLAIMER: This is not an MST! I control everything that this fic says! The mini plot is mine! The character comment, though not the characters themselves are mine! This is not meant to upset anyone, it is just for fun!

A/N 

PLEASE READ! THIS HAS TO DO WITH THE FUTURE OF TWO CENTS!

Alright, as most of you know Two Cents got deleted again. Therefore, in order to save this fic, I'm going to have to put down some guidelines.

ONE!

This fic does contain some slash and femslash. Therefore, the rating will be upped to PG-13.

TWO!

I'm changing the name of this fic. Maybe if I change the name I can forego being frozen a second time. 

THREE!

It has come to my attention that this may be construed as an interactive fic. So, in light of this, there will be no more voting! I will go down the scrapped voting list and choose the new couples at my discretion (it will be the ones with the most votes first) and write accordingly.

FOUR!

As far as shout-outs go…I've always done shout-outs, you all don't have to worry about that.

FIVE!

Third time may very well be the charm. Depending on what happens, if this fic is deleted a third time, I may have to let it go. If I can, I'll find any way I can to put it elsewhere, but it's an extreme chore to upload some forty-five chapters and keep losing all of the wonderful reviews I get.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*A PERFECT RIETRO ROMANCE*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

'I wonder what he's doing right now,' She thought as she brushed her fingers through her white bangs, 'Is he thinking of me?'

*^*^*^^*^*^*^*

Rogue: Mah Gawd, ah sound lahk a pathetic loser!

Beck: How did you get here?

Rogue: I'm not telling' ya how ah got heah! An ah'm doin' damage control!

Beck: Whatever.

^*^*^^*^*^*^**^

She scooped up her books and headed off to her next class.

^*^*^**^^**^

Rogue: Ah'm moonin' over somebody and ah'm at school?!  It cahn't get any worse.

Dexroth:  *snicker*  You shouldn't have said that.

Rogue: Don't mahke me hurt you, muse boy.

^*^*^*^**^^**^

Suddenly a blur swept past her.  "Hello Roguey.  What's up, Goth babe?"

^*^*^*^*^*^*

Rogue:..It got worse...

Dexroth:*smirk* 

*^^*^*^*^*^^*

She felt her knees go weak as she beheld the beautiful boy before her her.  His eyes sparkled merrily, complimenting his white hair beautifully.

^**^^*^**^*^^**^^*^**^*^

Pietro: I didn't know you though that way about me, Roguey.

Rogue: Ah'm gonna be sick.

Pietro: You know you want it.

^**^*^*^*^^*^*

Ah yes.  How he loved to tease her.

^**^*^^*^**^^*^*^

Dexroth: Blatant character point-of-view change!

Beck: Guilty.

*^**^^**^^**^*^^**^^*^*

That sweet country goth.

^**^^*^**^^**^^*

Dexroth: Somehow those words don't fit...What do you think Pietro?

Pietro: Don't bring me into this.

Rogue and Beck: Shut it, muse boy.

^**^****^*^*^**^**^^*

She held his heart, his soul, everything.

*^*^*^*^*^^*^*

Pietro: Everything?  Ooo-oh.

Rogue: This shall not go unavenged.

^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

All he wanted from the untouchable goddess was a passionate, sweet kiss.

^**^*^*^^*^*^**^^*^*

Pietro:  Like I'd settle for one kiss.

Rogue begins to giggle madly.  Pietro hides behind Dex, who is looking very afraid.

The author continues, blissfully unaware.

^***^*^**^**^**^*^*^**

Before he knew what had happened he had closed the distance between them and kissed his beloved.

^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*

Pietro:..whimper...

Rogue has begun to take off her gloves and advances towards Dex and Pietro.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^^**^

The kiss was long and beautiful, and the Rogue was surprised when the silver-haired mutant didn't fall unconscious. It was the power of true love that broke down the barriers.  And they would be together.  Forever.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Rogue: Gag. Me. With. A. Spoon.

Beck:  Another job well done!  Where's my muse?  Dex?  * Turns to see Dex knocked out next to Pietro.  Then sees Rogue advancing*   Uhhhh...That's all folks!  Exit, Stage left!  * Runs away at a speed Pietro would be proud of. *

Rogue:  You aren't getting away that easy! * Runs after her WITH Pietro's speed. *

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*FINI*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Woo-hoo!  X-men toss in their two cents!  

Oh, and this is not an intentional dig at anyone.  It's just for fun.

Leave a review!


	2. Jott

A/N

Alright, cleaning up the chapters a little…Doing a few changes…I figured that the shout-outs on these chapters were as old as they get, so I cleared them out to make reading easier. When I get the chapters back up, I'll see what I can do about starting them again.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^Romantic Jottiness!*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Scott: Is it too late for you to stuff her in a closet?

Jean: I actually want to see this.

Scott: Noo! She got you too!

***^*

Jean and her friends from school were eating a picnic near a large oak in the park.  The sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping as they flew towards their nests to greet the chicks that had just hatched.  It was a beautiful day.

^*^*^*

Rogue:  And the wittle birds fly down and perched on miss perfect's shoulders and Scott threw himself in her lap and all was rahght (right) with the world.

Jean:Rogue!

Rogue: I tell it lahk she writes it!

Scott: I'm not going to throw myself in her lap! 

Kurt: *bamph * And Vhy not?  You know you want too.

Dex: Beck! We have another infestation!

Beck: Can I get back to the story?

Jean and Dex: Please!

Scott, Rogue, and Kurt:  NO!

Beck: Majority rules!  On with the story!

Scott:  Hunh?  Hey wait!

***^*

Jean brushed a hand through her long red hair-

*^*^

Jean: Beautiful!

Beck: What?

Jean: You forgot beautiful.  EVERYBODY puts beautiful.  It's tradition!

Ray: Oh please.

Jean: You're just jealous because you barely have hair!

Ray: I do too have hair!

**^*^*

Jean brushed her hand through her long, BEAUTIFUL red hair.  

*^*^**

Beck:Happy?

Jean: Estatic!  Thank-you!

*^*^*^*

She nodded, barely listening to her friend tell her story of her date.  Her eyes were focused on the handsome boy- no, MAN, that stood by a beautiful red corvette.

*^*^*^*

Pietro:  Alright, Lance, now you know what you gotta do to nab Kitty.  Get a red corvette.  I know where we can get one for free…

Scott: Touch my car and DIE, Maximoff.

Pietro:  What makes you think I'm gonna take it?  Lance'll do it.

Lance:  I don't remember agreeing to this.

Scott:  Oh, I see you are smarter than your average brotherhood moron.

Lance:  No I'm not! I'll show you!

*^*^*^*^*

His brown hair, his handsome face, his strong build.  He was an angel from heaven.  And she knew that one day she would be his charge!

*^*^*

Jean: *sigh *

Kitty: Um, like, Jean? *waves a hand in front of  her face *

Kurt:  I think she may haff gone to ze daydream world.

Kitty:  It isn't like, because of this story is it?  I mean, it's the most, like, ludicrous thing I've ever heard!

Kurt:  Maybe she ate one of your muffins.

**^*^*

"Jean, are you listening?"

Jean turned to face her friend swiftly doing a mind probe so it wouldn't look like she was ignoring her.

"Of course.  But how many times did he say it?"

"Oh, dozens!"  Her friend prattled off again,  leaving Jean safe alone with her thoughts about that man.

Scott Summers.

*^*^*^*^*

Roberto:  What did he say a dozen times?

Bobby:  I like fries, I like you, I'm a spy for the Foreign Legions….

Jamie:  Woahh!  Do they really say that to girls? 

Ray:  Roberto does.

Roberto:  Take that back you half-bald pansy!

Ray:  Bring it on, brazillian poof!

Bobby:  See?  That's how you instigate a fight, Jamie.  *realizes both Ray and Roberto are still there.  Staring at him. *  Aww, crap.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Later that night, as she walked up the step to the mansion, she found herself once again dreaming about the man who had captured her heart.

*^*^^*^

Doggy:  Woof!

Ray:  I agree!

Rahne:?!?!?

*^*^*^*^*

"Jean?"

She felt her heart stop beating momentarily.  The voice, the voice that she longed to have say her name with such love, had spoken.  She turned to se the handsome Scott, his red shades reflecting the moon.

"Jean, why are you standing outside?"

*^*^*^*^*^

Scott:  I'm handsome.  A real chick magnet.  This story isn't so bad…

Kurt:  Yeah right!  Everybody knows zat everyone digs the fuzzy dude, not some stiff guy in shades.

Pietro:  As if!  The speedster has it!

Evan:  Has what?  A dork complex?

Pietro: That would be you Daniels.

Lance:  I don't care what you guys have as long as I get Kitty!

Tabitha:  You'd have some valley girl over me?  I'm gonna boom all of you!

Guys:  Ahhhh!

*^*^*^*^*

"Scott, I….." Jean found it hard to speak.

"I have something to say to you too."

Jean looked up into his eyes (err, shades) and whispered, "Yes?"

"I'm in love with Rogue.  We're getting married."

*^*^*^*

Rogue:  SCORE!!!!!!!!

Jean:  THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!  GIVE ME MY LOVE STORY!

Beck:  Bwahahahahahah!  Sorry.  Evil Bekki took over.

Jean:  FIX IT! FIXITFIXITFIXIT!

Doggy: Woof!  Woof!

Beck:  Don't instigate the madwoman, Doggy.  Chill.  I'll fix it.

*^*^*^*

 "Scott, I….." Jean found it hard to speak.

"I have something to say to you too."

Jean looked up into his eyes (err, shades) and whispered, "Yes?"

"I have been in love with you forever."

*^*^*^*^*

Sam:  How cahn it be forever if they only known each other a couple of years?

Beck:  My dear country boy, there are enough stories where Rogue met the Cajun card slinger in her childhood.

Gambit:  Remy don' undastand what that have to do wid anytin'.

Beck:  It's my story, I do what I want!

John: I think that Sheila's loco.

Poitr: Da.  Self-indulgence.

*^*^*^*^*

"I love you too, Scott.  I've loved you forever as well."  She stepped closer.

"Kiss me, Scott"

And he did.

*^*^*^*^*

Jean:  That was great!

Beck: I know.

Rogue: I liked the first ending.

Jean:  Shut-up!  *gives her the glare of a thousand suns.  *

Rogue:  *basks in glare of a thousand suns.*

Scott:  That was great.  I was a chick magnet and there were no annoying interruptions from the brotherhood….

Amara and Jubilee:  Lance just stole your car.

Scott: ALVERS!

*^*^*

Somewhere on highway 66

Kitty:  I can't like, believe you stole Lance's car.  

Lance:  We can give the lovebirds time alone.  Wanna go to Vegas?

Kurt:  Zat sounds great!

Lance and Kitty: KURT!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bwahahahahahah!

The second chapter is here.  

Remember to leave a review for the next chapter! 


	3. Kurmanda

.

Disclaimer:  How many of these do I put up before everyone realizes that X-men doesn't belong to me?

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Kurmanda love is in the air! *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Amanda:  Kurt!  Do you see this?  We have our own story!

Kurt: Zomehow I don't zink that zat iz somezing to be proud of.  

Amanda:  Don't be silly!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Amanda!"

Amanda turned to see the handsome german boy running towards her.  He was so funny, handsome, smart, and kind.  She loved him so much.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ray:  She put handsome twice.

Kurt:  Hey!  Buzz out of our story.  Aren't you muses supposed to do something about zis?

Doggy:  Woof!

Dexroth:  You and Amanda aren't even supposed to be here.  

Amanda:  That is totally beside the point.

Dexroth:  Do you guys, like, sneak in through cracks in the roof or something?  Or do you just have smurf-boy teleport you in?

Ray:  If we told you, I'd have to kill you.

Doggy:  Grrr…….

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Oh, Kurt!  How are you?  Are you still taking me out to dinner?"

Kurt gave her a handsome grin.  "Of course fraulien! How could I forget?"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Scott:  I'd hate to see that bill.

Amanda:  Don't make fun of Kurt!

Rogue: Yeah, that's my job.

Amanda: Since when?!?!

Rogue: Since I discovered that we're related.

Kurt: Ya.  Sibling rivalry.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

She took the arm of her boyfriend and walked up the steps to the school.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 Lance:  You know, Kitty, we could take a walk right now.

Kitty: *giggle *

Kurt:  VWAT?!

Amanda:  Kurt!  You're not supposed to look at that Valley girl wannabe!

Tabitha:  Yeah!  You're supposed to be with ME!

Amanda:  That's it, Kurt crush THROWDOWN!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Later that night, in a beautiful restaurant by a moonlit lake, Kurt and Amanda sat, discussing, among other things,  life after school.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Wanda:  What makes you think you'll live through this, Amanda?!

Amanda:  Bring it on you gothic bi- hey wait a minute, why are you here?

Wanda:  Kurt has been with every evo girl!  Even Rogue!

Rahne:  Incest?  Ewww……

Amara:  Well, technically they're not biologically related…..

Rogue:  You people are all sick!  Sick, sick, sick!

 *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Amanda couldn't help but stare into his handsome face and those beautiful eyes.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*

Roberto:  Notice how the Author is ignoring us?

Bobby:  It takes a determined person to do that.

Evan:  All the girls are doing so far is arguing.   When are we gonna see something worth seeing?

Callisto:  Evan, the morlocks sent me.  

Pietro:  Yeah, without you they don't have an idiot.

Evan:  That's it.  Kiss your butt goodbye!

Dexroth:  *while Evan and Pietro fight*  What did you need Evan for?

Callisto:  Well, we kinda do need him back…..

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Kurt suddenly took her hand.

"Amanda, I have loved you for so long.  Will you marry me?"

*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^

Kurt:  My accent!  Vhere iz my accent?!

Amanda:  Score!  I got him!

Wanda:  I'm going to hex you!

Todd:  I'm going to kill you, you blue wookie!  You took my cuddlebumps, yo!

Fred:  This is like Jerry Springer!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Amanda felt her eyes grew moist.  She had been waiting for this moment forever.

*^*^*^*^*^*^^**

Jubilee:  No one takes the fuzzy one from me!

Rahne:  We belong together!  We both have fur.

Jean:  Go choke on something Rahne!

Rogue:  Harsh.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Oh Kurt.. Yes!  I will marry you!"

And with that they embraced as if they'd never let go.

And Kurt tilted her head up and kissed her in front of everyone.  

But they didn't care.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

All guys: Run!  For the love of Pete (?), don't look back!

All girls:  HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

An explosion rocks the author's house.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Several hours later.

Jamie sticks his head into the rubble that was once Beck's house.  He sees her still typing on her computer.  Her desk is the only visible piece of furniture left standing.

 Jamie:  Beck?

Beck:  ……………..

Jamie:  Beck!

Beck………………..

Jamie:  BECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beck:  eh?  *takes earplugs out *  MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!

**^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*

Third chapter up!


	4. Evitro

Disclaimer:  Bah!  I deride your truth-handling abilities!  No truth handler you!

DUN DUN DUN!  Popular review dictates that the next romance is………

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^THE EVITRO^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Evan:  Stop her!  If any of you reader's have a love of –

Pietro:  Yes!  My sexiness transcends the sexes!  But why do I have to be with Daniels?!?!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The wind whipped through his hair as he breezed past the first five blocks to the coffee shop on the corner.  It was his favorite place.  A place where he could be alone and think about the dreams that haunted his bed at night.

*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^

Lance: Pietro…And COFFEE?!?!?!

Todd:  That's not good yo.

Kitty:  What's like, so bad about it?

Tabitha: You want us to count the reasons for you?

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*

He ordered his usual, a double chocolate mocha with extra sprinkles and a ton of whipped cream.  Then he took a table looking out the window.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Tabitha: Reason 159- Pietro gets really annoying, proved by the pixie stick incidents he keeps having.

Kitty:  Okay! I, like, get it.  Sheesh.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*

Why did he have these dreams?  

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Pietro:  Because all deep and sensitive men do.

Scott: Deep and sensitive?  You're mooning after a guy!  EVAN, no less.

Evan:  Hey what's wrong with people mooning after me, Man?!  Except Maximoff.

Pietro:  I'm an Adonis!  Who can't resist me?

Wanda: Pietro.

Pietro:  Eeek!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Dreams of his rival.  Hugging him.  Kissing him.  And he, Pietro, enjoying it.

*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^^*^*^*

Pietro: I have an objection!

Amara: Yeah!  Why does Evan get Pie?

Pietro: Don't call me Pie!  Hey wait…..You wanna go see a movie?

Dexroth:  You had an objection…..PIE?

Pietro:  Don't call m- err, yes!  Why do I have the crush?  Evan should be mooning after me so I can break his heart when I turn him down!

Rogue:  Why?  So you cahn go after mah Brotha?

Kurt:  Vhat?!  NOOOOOOOOO!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Evan Daniels.

He had such a nice face.  Handsome.  Strong.  He longed to run his hands through his blonde hair.

But unbeknownst to him someone else was thinking of him as well……

*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^

Evan: Let it be some weird Oc, some girl, Scott….

Scott:  What?!  HEY!!!!!!!

Evan: ooops.  *runs away*

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Evan shut his geometry book.  He hadn't been able to think about homework.  All he could think about was a certain rival….

*^*^*^*^*^*^^**

Evan:  *upon returning*  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ray:  Have you ever noticed that the author always has us in school?

Bobby: Yeah, I was just thinking that.

Roberto: Well, we are supposed to be in school.

Ray: But if Evan kisses Pietro, Pietro can land him in jail because it's statutory!

Evan:  O-O…..This just keeps getting worse……

Pietro: They have a point…..

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Pietro Maximoff.

Cocky, arrogant, sadistic, and the most beautiful man in the world.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Pietro:  I'm not a sadist!

Lance:  Nope.  You're a masochist.

Pietro:  Hunh?

Todd: You like inflicting pain on yourself, yo.

Pietro: Do NOT!

Wanda: Pietro.

Pietro:  Aieeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lance: You'd have to be if you have a sister like that.

Wanda:  *stranglehold on Pietro* What was that?!

Todd: He insulted you, cuddlebumps.

Lance: TODD!!!!!!!!

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The sudden realization hit him.  He would have to tell Pietro how he felt.  How he longed for his kisses….

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Alex:  Wow.  What's going on?

Scott:  NO! GET OUT!

Alex:  Dude, what is your malfunction?!

Scott:  YOU WILL NOT BE DRAGGED INTO HER WEB!  *tackles him*  YOU WILL GO TO BROTHER KURT AND THE DEMON WIL BE VANQUISHED!

Alex: My brother is FREAKIN' INSANE!  *runs away*

Scott:  YES!  GO WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

Dexroth:  Spaz.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

He threw down his book and ran out of the mansion.  He knew Pietro  liked a certain coffee shop.  He just knew if he could get there-

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*

Pietro: You know, Daniels, the first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one.

Dexroth:  That reminds me of one of Beck's sayings…….

Rahne:  Really?  What?

Pietro:  And do we care?

Dexroth:  The first step to admitting you have a problem is to admit it.  After that….well, after that the point is pretty much moot.

Ray:….Weird……

Beck:  *GLARE*

Ray:  But funny!

*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*

Pietro threw away his empty container and stepped onto the street.  

"Pietro!"

He looked behind him to see Daniels out of breath behind him.

"Pietro, I have to say this.  I love you!"

Pietro's heart stopped beating.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Evan:  WOOOHOOOOO!  HE DIED!

Jean:  Too bad.  OH WELL!

Beck:  Weirdos.  He ain't dead yet.

Pietro:  Yeah, I'm feeling much better.

Dexroth:  Feel like going for a walk?

Doggy:  Woof?

Kurt:  Vell, ve can't take him like zat….

Jean:  STOP IT WITH THE MONTY PYTHON STUFF ALREADY!!!!!!!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Pietro gazed at the boy.  It could be a trick.  But in his heart he knew it wasn't.  And he allowed the simple truth to pass through his lips.

"I love you too."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Evan:  I'd like to put my fist in your lips……

Pietro:  You couldn't beat me if you tried.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

And they just stood there in the streets, smiling.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*

Beck:  Good!

Amanda:  It's over?

Beck:  Yeah, why?

Amanda:  Kiss!

Beck:  Eh?

Amanda:  There was no kiss of true love!  You always end these with a kiss!

Pietro:  There's no need this time.

Evan: For once, we agree Maximoff.

Beck:  OH but THERE is!

*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Pietro cupped the Evan's face in his hands and gave him the longest, most passionate kiss, more so than even the longest TV kiss and-

*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Pietro and Evan:  WE GET IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beck:  Score one for me.

Dexroth: Another job well done!

Doggy:  WOOOF!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

That was Evitro!


	5. Tanda

Disclaimer:  I don't own X-men, stay puft marshmallow man, the Michigan man, or-wait, I don't own a lot of stuff……

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ AWWWW….IT'S A TANDA^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Toad:  WOOOHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wanda: *twitch *

Pietro:  Toad……

Toad:  Me and shnookums got our own story!!!!

Wanda: *twitch*

Pietro:….toad…..

Toad: True love reigns supre- urgh!!!!!!!

*Wanda is throttling toad…*

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^*^*^*

Toad walked (hopped?) into the room.  He had been up all night doing stuff.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Lance:  Can you be more specific?

Beck:………

Lance:….Oh.  Yeah, my bad.  I really don't want to know.

Beck:  *nods and goes back to typing *

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

His ears suddenly perked up to the sound of crying.  He looked discretely through the hall to see a light in Wanda's room.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Fred:  Wanda doesn't cry……

Beck:  It's my story.

Wanda:  I'm going to turn it into hash.

Beck: Take the lesser of two evils, sweetheart.

Wanda:  What?

Beck:  I could have put you with Mastermind.  I remember in the very first issues of the original X-men he was pretty hot for you……

Wanda: * twitch*

*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^**^

He poked his head timidly through her door.  She was crying on her bed.

"Wanda?  Are you okay?"

She jerked at the sound of his voice.  Her eyes had a look of rage to them…but it calmed when she saw that he was actually worried.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**

Scott:  That sounds like Wanda!

Jean:  what?

Scott:  Well, the whole eyes full of rage part.

Todd:  Stop making fun of my cuddlebumps, yo!

Bobby: Or what?

Todd:  Or Scottt's car will be full of slime tomorrow.

Bobby:  That's just going to stop him, not m- eeekk!  *runs away from homicidal Scott. *

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*

" I'm so screwed up Todd… No one truly loves me…"

He shook his head swiftly.  "I love you!  You're just perfect the way you are Wanda!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^

Amara:  If that's perfect, does that mean the rest of us are gods?

Rahne:  Probably.

Ray:  But why is it that the perfect people get the action while the rest of us gods just watch the show?

Roberto:  The problem with divine power?

Jubilee:  I think we got rolled in the clover in this.

Wanda:  Rolled in the clover?

Jubilee: I like that saying!

*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^*^*^**^^**^*^^**^^*^*^*^

"Do you really think so?"  Her eyes were filled with something he couldn't name.  

He nodded feverently.  "Of course!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^

Kitty: Like, that train of though just so totally jumped the track.

Kurt:  Ya.  Where does ze author get zis stuff?

Dexroth: What do you think we're here for?!?!

Doggy: Woof!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^

She smiled and dried her eyes.

"I'm alright now Todd."

Todd nodded and turned to go.

**^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^^*

Wanda:  GO! GO GO GO! GET OUT!

Todd:  NO NONONONO!  KISS KISS KISS!

Ray:  I got fifty on Todd!

Wanda:  What?!

Ray:  * shrugs* I know how the author works.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^**^^*^**^*^*^

"Wait!"

Todd turned to see Wanda rush into his arms and give him a kiss.  It was every dream come true.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^

Wanda:  RAAHRR-

Dexroth: PG rating!

Wanda…….shoot……

Ray:  Hehe….I made a killing…

Wanda:  It won't be the only one today…

*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^

When she stopped she smiled at him.

"Let's keep this our little secret."

Todd nodded happily.  "You got it."

Then he bent down for another kiss.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Beck: FINI!

Rogue: Did ah miss the action?

Dexroth:  Nah, you're just in time to see Wanda kill Toad.

Todd:  AAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Wanda:  Don't run.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^

That's it! Fifth chapter up!


	6. Joama

Disclaimer: Do not adjust your computer…We control all visions…And all bytes…You have entered…the Microsoft Zone. (Heh, I just made that up!)((Easily amused, Aren't I))

***^^*^^*^*^^**^*^^*^THE PYGMA OF JOHMARAS*^*^*^**^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^

John: What the hell kind of title is THAT?

Amara:  It's our codenames together in the front and our real ones in the back.

John: Roight.  Hey wait a minute!  We're no pygmies!

Dexroth: It's PYGMA, not PYGMY.

John: Same difference!  Darn Sheila's off her rocker anyways.

Dexroth: So says the Aussie who plays with fire.

*^**^*^*^*^*^^^*^**^*^*^*

The fight had been going on for a while.  Amara stumbled to get away from the smoke.

*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^

Scott:  Magma is going to fraternize with the ENEMY?!?!?

Pietro:  You X-geeks can't seem to keep your hands off the bad guys.

Scott:  I keep my hands to myself thanks!

Rogue:  Don't we know it.

Scott:  What's THAT supposed to mean?

*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*^*^^*

The friends of Humanity had not let up, seeking to destroy any mutant around.  She prayed the others got away safely.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^^*^*^**^*

FOH:  We come to destroy mutantkind!

Beck:  Not in my house you don't.  

*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^^*^*^

Really, she should have been praying for herself.  The others were safe and sound.

*^*^**^*^*^*^*

Wanda: Oh, great, as long as their alright.

Todd:  I'd make sure you were okay, my crimson cutie.

Fred:  Why are the FOH running away from Doggy? 

Lance:  What?    *Turns to see Beck sic Doggy on another FOH group*  

Tabitha:  About time…..

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^^*^*^**^*^^*^

But she was surrounded by the FoH.  They closed in at all sides.  And she could not protect herself.  She was too weak from fighting in too many battles.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^^**

Jean: LIKE WHAT?

Amara:  Hey! Leave my story alone! You're just jealous because mine's better! 

Jean:  It is not!

Ray: Yeah it is.

Bobby: Yup.

Roberto: Haven't run away screaming yet.

Jean: Shut-up!

*^*^*^^*^**^^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^^*

As they converged upon her, she felt all hope fade.

"Back off the Sheila or experience a world of pain!"

She looked up to see a figure standing directly behind the group, flamethrowers on each arm.

"Who are you?" One of the group snarled.

*^*^*^**^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*

Kurt:  VOW!  

Dexroth:  What?

Kurt: Zis is ze second that someone in a story has spoken zhat was not one of the main two!

Kitty:  Wow, Kurt, you're like, right.

Lance:  It was just beginner's luck.  *starts to put arm around Kitty*

Kurt:  Back off the katchzen.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^^

"My name is St. John Allerydace.  The Pyro!"

**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^

Pietro:  I just realized the whole St. John thing.

Remy: Jus' now?  Gambit always knew.

Jubilee:  I don't get it.

John:  St. John!  Like St. John's fire!

Jubilee:  …..Don't you control fire?

John: Why do you writers torture me so?

**^*^^**^^*^^*^^*^*^*^*^**^

Pyro.  One of Magneto's lackeys.

So it came down to this.  She was saved by the enemy.  She would rather die.

*^*^*^^**^*^*^^*^*^

John: So do it! And decrease the surplus population.

Amara:  Scrooge.

*^*^*^*^^**^*^**^^***^

"I'm warning you, mate."  Pyro's eyes were not joking.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Rahne: What about the rest of him?

Piotr:  ……………

*^*^*^*^^^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*

The FoH member tried to step forward, only to be assaulted by burning hot flame.  The flame grew at his whim and he came for her.  The FoH was helpless to stop him.  His power, so much like hers, was too powerful to overcome.

*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^^*^*^*^*

Bobby: Oh Please!

Scott:  We've overcome Pyro dozens of times!

John: You mates got any next of kin to notify?

*^*^*^^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

She felt herself scooped up into his arms.  He was surprisingly strong for one so thin.  He hastened to get her away from the radical anti-mutant group, away from the danger.

*^*^*^^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*

Piotr:  Jean.

Jean: Yes, Piotr?

Piotr: I believe John is going to kill Scott.

Jean: I'm sure he deserved it.

Piotr: ?!?!?!?!?!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Soon they were safe.  He gently set her down.

"Don't worry now, luv.  I'll call your mates, they'll pick ya up."

She managed to raise her head slightly and whispered, her voice hoarse from the smoke.

"Why did you help me?"

The aussie said nothing.  Then he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.  

*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^

Amara: HOW DARE YOU KISS ME WHILE I'M INJURED!!!!!

John:  It's not what it looks like!!!!

Piotr: Yes, comrade, it is.

John:  Don't listen to him!  It's the authoress lady's fault!

Dexroth:  Be careful.  She may make you court some handsome homeless man on the street if you keep accusing her.

John:………..err……Yes!  It's all my fault, I mean, sheilah….

*^*^^*^*^*^^*^**^*^

He gently let go and went off to call the other X-men.  Amara felt her heart beat with no intensity.

_Is this what love feels like?_

*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^

John: HERE'S JOHNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rogue: Firefly flipped!

Dexroth: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

John:  HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^^**^**

Well, this chapter's finished, hope you liked it.


	7. Magjam

Disclaimer:  I own not the X-men.  I should say that I don't own this chapter, but then I'd be lying.

*^*^*^*^^*^***^^******It's MAGJAM time*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Jamie: Hunh?  

Scott: My god...

Rogue:*grabs Jamie* People are sick! Let's go home!

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

Magneto watched from the air.  How could he have-

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_DOOM!!!!!!_

Beck: Whazzat?

Magneto: Did you actually think I would let you write this story?!?!?!

John: This is just low, Sheilah.  How could you write this?!?!?!?!?!?

Beck: .....*sniffle* Wahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

Remy:  Boss made de chere cry.

Magneto:  GOOD!!!!!!!

Dexroth: What's going on in here?

Doggy: *whine*

Beck: The reviewers voted for this couple!  It's not my fault!  I have to cater to the people who leave the reviews!

Magneto:.................

*^*^*^*^*^^*

-have fallen for-

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Magneto:  DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO STOP THAT?!?!?!

Beck:  No......

Magneto: Do. Not. Write. This. Story.

Piotr: *looking at other reviews* I am up for a Kitty romance?

Kitty:  Wow! That would be, like, so cool!

Kurt: Hey Lance.

Lance: Yeah?

Kurt: You think you can take him?

Lance: He doesn't look so tough.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

-that X-man-

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Magneto: *glare* 

Beck: Sooner I finish the story, the sooner I can get the spotlight off of you Magsy.

Magneto:  I think you underestimate the competency of my alcolytes!  Piotr!

Piotr:......

Magneto: Piotr! *turns to see Piotr fighting the rocktumbler and the fuzzy one.*

Dexroth:  Hey......Mags.......*whispers something into his ear.*

Magneto:.....Why didn't I think of that?  *uses power to shut off the author's program.*

Beck:  NOOOOO!

Magneto:  Bwahahahhahahaha!

Beck:' *whispers to Dex* Thanks.

Dexroth:  No prob.  We're here to help.

Doggy: Woof.

*^*^*^*^**^*

-that he fell in love with-

*^*^**^*^

Beck: Damn! The keyboard still works!

Wanda: I can fix that.  

*^**^**^*^**^

Magneto:  Once again I have triumphed over these...fanfiction people!

Jamie:  It's a good thing.  I don't want to date guys.  Especially old ones.

Rogue: You'd bettah not wannah date anybahdy!

Jamie: .....But....Rahne.....

Rahne: What?  I just heard my name......

Kitty:  *giggle*

Scott:  Why are you laughing?

Kitty: Like, all of my popular fanfic love interests are, like, duking it out over there!

*^*^*^**^^*^*

Beck: You do realize this story needs closure.

Dexroth: No kiss.

Beck: The thought is burning a hole in my skull. I mean the story has to end.  We can't leave it hanging.

Dexroth:  We-ell.........*pulls new keyboard out of the bubblewrap* I have an idea.

Beck: Oh good.  I'd hate to have muses that don't do anything.

Dexroth: Touche'

Doggy: Woof!

^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

Magneto:  Alcolytes! Come!  We're leaving!

Remy: Can Remy stay wid' de cheres?

Magneto: No!

Piotr: I appear to be having two people attached to me, comrade.  *points at Lance and Kurt, who are hanging off his other arm.

Lance: Kitty is so mine!

Kurt: As if! Katchzen isn't going with either of you nimrods!

John: Want me to get them off mate?

Piotr: NO.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

 Pietro: Think Dad knows that Beck is about to finish the story?

Tabitha: Nope.

Todd: Do you think if I asked him about Wanda….

Wanda: NO!  HOW DO I GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK AMPHIBIAN HEAD?

Todd: You could seal it with a kiss, pumpkin.

Fred:  I think the toad man's gonna get hurt again.

*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^T*^*^*^**^*^*^*^

And so, love fully announced to each other, Jamie and Eric decided to have a cup of coffee at a romantic café.

The End.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ray: Look at the metal fly.

Roberto:  Do you think he knows that Beck and her muses already booked it?

Xavier: I should have known this would happen.  I should have never sent out those telepathic suggestions.

Jean: What was that Professor?

Xavier:  Err…Nothing, Jean.

*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*

Heh, this chapter was without scruples. Glad I don't have to write it twice.


	8. Kiotr

I hope all you Kiotr reviewers have forgiven me for losing the chapter; I've tried to make this one as good. Thank you all for the support! 

Disclaimer: This is my displaced chapter. It was supposed to be chapter eight, but if it isn't…oh well. You all know. All characters used in this story with the exception of myself, Dex, and Doggy and the END, all characters belong to Marvel.  And any sort of resemblance to peoples living or dead is purely coincidental. Thank you.

^**^**^^*^*^*^*^*

The displaced chapter!!! Dun Dun Dun!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^^*^*^*^*

^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^Courageous Kiotr^*^*^*^**^^*^^*^**^

Pietro: Why do I get the feeling this story has happened before?

Dexroth: Meet Pietro. And ordinary human- err…mutant, living a normal life—

Wanda: I'm going to kill you Pietro!!!

Dexroth: Living a normal life in mortal fear of his twin sister, until one day it changed forever.

Todd: Why are you so upset, Shnookums?

Wanda: He drives me crazy!

Pietro: Was that pun intended?

Dexroth: He got thrown into the Twilight Zone.

Pietro: OWW! Wanda! Why do you hit so hard?!

Dexroth: Apparently not much has changed.

^^*^*^*^**^**^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Once upon a time

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*

Kitty: What kind of start is that?!

Beck: I don't remember most of the story, alright? I don't know how it got lost (though I suspect evil net demons, they're plotting against me, I swear) but I was thinking about writing something completely new.

Kitty: I object. Write all you know! I want it as close to the original as possible!

Piotr: I do not understand the problem.

Beck: Neither do I, but that doesn't stop Kitty from complaining about it. 

**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^**^

Kitty went to Magneto's base. It was a very nice base.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Magneto: …Thanks.

Beck: You're welcome. I think 

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^^*^*

It was night, and there were no security to be seen. This was good for her because this was a rescue mission.

^*^**^^**^*^^*^*^**^^**^^*

Kitty: You are intentionally making a mockery of this story! Write it seriously!

Beck: So you're a censor now? Jean is a censor.  Are you her clone?

Kitty: How dare you say something like that! We are totally different and you know it! Just write my story.

Beck: Is that a request or a command?

Kitty: I don't do requests.

Dexroth: So does that mean-

Kitty: Shut-it, muse boy. Don't get on my bad side.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*

Kitty snuck into the heavily guarded mansion in search of Piotr. The mutant had been forced to work for the evil Magneto because of blackmail. But now the blackmail was gone but Magneto still had him in his clutches.

^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^*^**^*

Magneto: Muwhahahahahaha! I sound bad.

Dexroth: On more levels than one.

Magneto: Are you trying to make me angry so that I'd kill you?

Dexroth: No, if I was doing that, I'd just act like myself…oh wait.

Magneto: You have incurred my wrath forever!

Dexroth: Big surprise. Isn't like this is the first time. Or is it? Twilight Zone…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

She knew where he was. Trapped in a low basement. She went there.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ray: With no trouble whatsoever. 

Roberto: And no guards.

Ray: Or traps.

Roberto: It was practically a walk in the park.

Beck: Alright. I get the idea. Now shut up.

Ray: And writer's irritation rears its ugly head.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^*^^*^*

She opened the door to the basement, and there lay Colossus, in a pitiful state. With a few shakes, she woke his prone form and helped him out of the room. He knew she was helping him.

^*^**^^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Evil net demons: It wasn't us that made you lose all of your reviews. We swear upon out honor!

Dexroth: You have no honor!

END: This is not true! We will show you the errors of your way!

Beck: Hey. Klingon throwbacks. You fight in a place where my computer won't be broken. And I still blame you.

END**: You blame us, but is that not because you blame yourself?

Beck: You start spouting spiritual stuff, I will show you all the meaning of pain.

Dexroth: Philosophy isn't really your thing right now, is it?

Beck:…Go away.

^*^*^^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^^*^**^

They got out of the compound and ran through the woods.

*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^**^

Rahne: There are woods now?

Jubilee: Obviously. But I want to know if they just appeared after she saved him to provide cover.

Rahne: And do these woods have animals, or is it just a woods sans animals?

Jubilee: And does it require water? Or is it plastic?

Rahne: If it was plastic, there wouldn't be much animals.

Beck: One of these days I'm going to find a happy place, and you will all be sorry. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Rahne+Jubilee: ….Whoa……

Dexroth: You're going to have to forgive her, she's just a bit tired. And she gets like that when she's overly tired.

Beck: Maybe I should take a nice long nap…

Kitty: NO! YOU WILL FINISH THIS STORY!

Beck: Slave driver.

^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*

When they reached the landing spot in the middle of the woods they stood there, waiting for the plane to come pick them up. Kitty turned to ask if Colossus was alright, but was surprised when he kissed her on the lips.

^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

Kitty: Score!

Lance: Grr…

Pietro: I have déjà vu…I've forgotten this story before…oh well, it wasn't too important. It didn't have me in it.

Kurt: Zis Ztinks.

Amanda: What do you mean?

Kurt:…Ah….Nothing.

^*^*^**^^**^*^*^^*^*^*^^**^^*^*

When he stopped kissing her, he looked embarrassed. She saved him from it, by kissing him back. It was an unspoken love.

^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^**^^*

Beck: *sleeping at computer*

Pietro: Can I poke her with a stick?

Dexroth: You can try, but I can't guarantee you'll come out unscathed. 

Doggy: Woof.

Dexroth: I think her brain had a melt down.

Pietro: My sister had that. I don't think you get better.

Beck: If. You. Don't. Go. Away. I. Will. Cause. Pain.

Dexroth: Maybe….we should leave her alone now.

Beck: Thanks. Don't let the door hit you on the way out.

(meanwhile)

Kitty: *to Piotr* And then we were in love forever and it was just like my dream with pyro, it happened just the same way.

Jubilee: She talks about her love life.

Amara: In her dreams.

Tabitha: To the guys she dreams about. Do you know any other way to drive a guy away?

Rahne: And yet they just sit there listening to her like she's the greatest person on earth.

Four girls: We have got to learn that.

^*^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*

**This is not supposed to be some sort of dig towards anyone, it's just for fun. And yes, the name was a pun. I know I should stop using puns, but they've become an addiction.

Remember to leave reviews in the magical box!


	9. Rogel

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.  Too bad for me, hunh?

*^*^*^*^*^^*^^**^*^*ROGEL ROMANCE GETS IT'S WINGS*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^

Rogue: Score.

Jean: You got the cute angel guy?  No fair!

Scott:….but you have me…

Jean: What?  Oh,uh….of course!

Pietro: Busted.

*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^**^^**^*^*

Christmas time again.  The snow was on the ground.  And the mansion was pretty empty, for the holidays were here.

*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

Fred: Uh, isn't that a little redundant? I mean, it's Christmas time!

Todd: *horrible singing* All I want for Christmas is you!!!!!!!!  I love you Wanda!

Wanda:….He's going to pull a santa clause and fall off the roof, I'm sure of it.

Pietro:  I saw Wanda kissing Toady Clause………

Wanda:  DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*^^**^*^^*^*^*^*^**^^^**^

Rogue sat alone in her room, reading a novel.  It was a good book, but she would have preferred company.

'Rogue? Would you come down please? We have a visitor.'

*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Kurt:  Vow! She's on a roll!  So far that's three people.

Tabitha: Well, actually I think this is the first time the professor showed up.

Ray: He showed up a couple stories ago at the very end.

Rahne: RAY?! I thought you were living with the Morlocks again.

Ray: They threw me out after I told them we were running from Kitty.

Tabitha: Why?

Ray: They said I might bring the evil to them.

*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*

Rogue went down the steps to the main hall.  There standing bigger than life, was Warren.  The Angel.

*^^*^*^**^^*^^**^*^

Warren: Did someone just say my name?

Rogue: Warren!

Warren: Yes? 

Tabitha: Grab him GIRLS!

Rogue:  What!  No! HE'S MINE!

Amanda: Share the wealth!

Kurt: Amanda!

*^*^*^*^^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*

Warren smiled at her, his dazzlingly blue eyes shining merrily.  All of a sudden her knees grew weak.

"Hi.."

"Hello. The professor said you may need a bit of company."

*^*^^^*^*^*^^*^**^*^*

Amara:  Where do I pick out THAT order form?!?

Jubilee: To heck with the order form!  Where's the shipping?

Lance: What are you two talking about?!

Amara: Isn't it obvious, peasant?  We are using euphemisms to crack bad jokes about getting cute guys!

Lance:………peasants don't understand these things.

*^**^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*

It was a wonderful morning.  They watched a little television, and then decided to take a long walk in the snow.

*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^*^*^

Pietro: And after about two minutes they got stuck and had to find some shelter.  :)

Wanda: After two minutes I'd think they'd be able to find their way back.

Pietro: Not if they didn't want the shelter to be at the institute.

Warren: What are you saying?  Are you insulting my nobility?

Rogue: Do you want to go for a nice long walk Warren?

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The snow fell like crystal dewdrops-

*^^**^^**^*^*^*^^**^^*^

Hank: In a way, they are crystal dewdrops.

Beck:  I'm trying to be poetic here.  DO YOU MIND?

*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^

-that floated and meandered in the air before dropping silently to the ground.

It was like a pristine wonderland.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Jean:*sneaking up on authoress* It's time for revenge…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

" Rogue."

Rogue turned to look at Warren.  "Yes?"

"What would you say if I told you I loved Jean?"

*^*^^^*^*^**^*^*^*^^*

Rogue: WHAT!???????? *looks to see Beck struggling to get keyboard out of grasp of Jean.*

Beck: Unhand my writing utensil you foul censor!

Jean: No! I want my revenge!

Dexroth:  We can't leave her alone anymore.

Doggy: Woof?

Woof: Doggy?

Dexroth: What the?!? *poof* *Woof turns into Jason*

Jason: Nihahahah!

Dex and Doggy: *twitch*

Beck: *bites Jean on the wrist*

Jean: OWWWWWWWWWWW! *lets go of keyboard*

Beck: *runs off* Victory is mine!

Jean: Does this look infected to you guys?

Dex, Jason, and Doggy:…………….

*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  


" Rogue."

Rogue turned to look at Warren.  "Yes?"

"What would you say if I told you a truly liked someone?"

"Ah doahn't know.  Maybe you should tell em or something."  She felt her heart drop into a vast pit of despair.  He loved someone else…

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^

Rogue: How is this any better than LAST TIME?

Jean: Last time she didn't see the light!

Rogue:  Gosh! You know Jean, I heard if you get bit by Authoresses, you contract awful disfiguring diseases.

Jean: Oh No! Like what?

Rogue: Red hair, a perfectionist complex…..Oh NO! Jean, you've been infected!

Jean: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Dexroth:….they are a gullible species.

*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

"I like you very much Rogue."

Rogue's head snapped up to look at him.  With the snow falling around them, he could not have looked more angelic or handsome.

"In fact, I think it may go deeper than that, but I haven't had the time to be with you enough to be sure."

He leaned in closer to her.  "Would you like to come back with me? To New York?"

*^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Rogue: BECK!!!!!!!

Beck: Yes?

Rogue: Mahke me touchable!

Beck: You can already be touched.  What more do you want?

Rogue:  I want a kiss!  A kiss that doesn't involve cloth between my lips and theirs!

Warren: *sniffle* This is so dramatic…

Beck:….You think I'd put you and Angel boy there in a fic and wouldn't let you kiss?

Rogue: You will?  YESS!!!!!!!!!!!

*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^

She felt her heart quicken as he leaned down to give her a kiss.  He couldn't.  Her cursed skin made it taboo.  But it felt like there was stone weights all over her body.

A sort of electricity passed through them both when their lips touched.  And when they stopped the kiss, both of them parted reluctantly away.

She gazed up into his eyes.

"You're okay."

"Let's not dwell on something that has no bearing on us anymore."

He smiled and offered him her arm, and they walked back to the institute, with both filled with dreams of the future.

**^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^

Rogue: …I have this strange feeling.

Dexroth: Is it characterized by a warm feeling and a positive attitude?

Rogue: Oddly enough, yes.

Dexroth: It's called happiness.

Rogue:  Warren! *runs off*

Beck: Another job well done.

Pietro: You should write another one about me.

Dexroth: You already have a couple chapters.  *Warren flies by*

Warren: I made no such agreement!

Rogue: Yes you did!  You're gonna take me to New York to spend some time with me!

Beck: Sheesh.  Make the Goth happy and she chases strange flying men.  Who knew?

*^^*^*^**^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Well, Another chapter. I must really be n a roll, hunh?


	10. Regue

Disclaimer: Oh, I wish I owned Marvel's X-men, Stan lee is who I truly want to be! And if I owned Marvel's X-men, I would own the whole company!

*^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*REGUE LOVE ENERGY*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^

Remy: Finally Remy get de' spotlight.

Tabitha: There's a teensy weensy ittie bittie problem.

Remy: Like what, petite?

Tabitha: Rogue is in New York.

Remy: What?!

**^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^**^

The shadows spoke of things unseen, confessions unheard.

*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Remy: *sulk*

Pietro: How can it speak of things it never heard before?

Wanda: The same way you do.

Todd:  Ohh, that was mean snookums.

^*^^**^^^*^*^^*^*^*^^**^^*^*

Remy LeBeau, the Ragin' Cajun, swept through them as if they were nothing.  There was nothing that could beat him there.

*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^^*^*^**^^*^*^^*

Remy:  ….the chere write good things about Remy.

Dexroth: What do you expect?  You were the first X-character she ever fell in love with.

Remy:…dat scary.

Doggy: woof.

*^*^*^*^^**^*^^**^^^^**

Nothing, that is, except the Rogue.

^*^**^^*^^**^

Ray:  She's missing her big debut.

Rahne:  She's in New York with a handsome millionaire.  Do you think she cares?

Roberto: Well, when you put it that way….

*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^

How could she have done this to him?  He, the man who broke a thousand hearts, stole a million kisses.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Fred: I bet Remy wishes that were true.

Remy: What make you tink dat ain't de case, mes ami?

Kurt: No Vay!

Lance: Please, he's posing.

Remy: Why you tink Remy get all de girls?

Kurt: You don't have mine Shvister.

Remy: Dat because Gambit takin it slow.

Scott: Is that Gumbo for 'burning out'?

*^*^*^*^^*^^*^*^**^^*^*^

He had a meeting with her that night.  The river rat and the swamp rat.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Evan: Why does everybody use the rat slangs to describe those two?

Pietro: Well, it's like when they call me Speedy and you Pinhead.  It's universal.

Evan: Yeah…Hey!

Ray: Evan! You're back?

Evan: And now I'm gone!  *chases after Pietro*

*^*^^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The night was his only companion as he made his way to the park.  He amused himself by flitting like a ghost behind a tree as he snuck up on the Rogue.

*^^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^

Jean: You think I can stage another coup de tat?

Kitty:  Like, with the spikes and moat she has around herself and her keyboard?  No way.

Jean: I can fly.

Amara: Why are you trying to stage another one?

Jean: To tell the truth, it was really fun.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

He lightly tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to whirl around and face him.  Her emerald green eyes made his heart skip a beat, and the sight of the smile that broke across her face when she realized whom he was made his breath quicken.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^

Jubilee: Wow…Wish I had a boyfriend like that.

Sam: Like Rogue?

Jubilee: No, you-

Dexroth: Tut!

Jubilee: O-O

Dexroth: PG rating, darling.

Jubilee:  No, you rather handsome yet intuitionally deficient southern boy.

Dexroth: I said PG, not happy happy fun time.

*^^**^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Remy."  Her innocent eyes searched his.  "Why can't you meet me in the day?"

"Remy don' tink dat be very smart, we bein' different sides."  He could lose himself in those eyes.  

^**^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^**^*^*^*

John:…that always gets in the way.

Magneto: **_**DOOM** _**What was that?

John: Err….nothing.

^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

"Remy, do you love me?"  He looked into the emerald eyes.

^**^*^*^**^*^**^*^**

Jean: *reading reviews*  Wow, there were a lot of Sahne couples..

Rahne: Darn.  Maybe we'll get next chapter.

Sam: It'll be great.

Jean: And Lancitty.

Lance: Yes!

Kurt: *mutter*

Jean: Oh! I'm in here too.  I'm with….

Scott: Jean?

Jean: FREDDY?!

Fred: YES!

Tabitha: That red haired hussy is taking our Freddy!

Pietro: I fail to see something wrong with that.

Todd: Freddy deserves to get the girl.  Not sure if it should be Perfect, but yo.

^**^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^^*^^*

"Of course.  Remy love his chere."

She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him down for a kiss-

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^

Rogue:  WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

Remy:  De chere about to kiss Gambit.

Rogue:  ….Okay.

Remy:  Eh?

Rogue: You're the second man I've kissed in as many chapters within as many days.

Remy:….Remy fell second.

Beck: Can I get back to this story? As I was saying…

^**^**^***^*^*^*^*

-and pressed her lips against his.  A true kiss of true love.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Beck: Truly.

Rogue: Ah'm so happy.

Remy: Gambit glad.

Dexroth: I'll bet.

Remy: Muse boy wanna step outside wid' Remy?

Dexroth: Bring it on, Shrimp boy!

Beck:  Hey! Rein in the testosterone!

Doggy: Woof!

*^*^*^*^*^*

Doggy got the last word on that one. 


	11. Sahne

Disclaimer:  Why is it architect's are afraid to have a thirteenth floor, yet author's can write a chapter eleven?  (Nothing that is Marvel's is mine)

^**^^**^*^*^**^*^^**^SWEET SAHNE*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

Sam: Yes!

Rahne: Finally!

Dexroth: I was wondering when you crazy kids would get together. I just wished it wasn't in the eleventh chapter……

Sam: What do you mean?

Dexroth:  There's a bizarre old myth about the eleventh chapter.  Supposedly all bad things happen in the eleventh chapter.  *lights go out*

Beck: How many times do I have to tell you gremlins to stop cutting my electricity off?!

Rahne: …..Gremlins?

Dexroth: Funny story…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sam ran past her with his bag.  They were late for school again.  But at least she was late with him.

^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^

Wanda:  I feel like I'm going to be sick.

Todd: Cuddlebumps!

Wanda:  Now I know I'm going to be sick!  *something explodes in the kitchen.*

Beck: My toaster!

*^^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

He was sweet, gentle, caring, brave.  He was everything a Scottish girl could wish for.

**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^^^*^

Rahne: She got my Nationality right!

Ray:  What?

Rahne: The very first time she wrote aboot me, with Danny, she put me down as Irish by mistake.

Roberto:  Apparently a common mistake.

Rahne: I know.  It's awful.  Doggy is on fire.

Ray:….

Rahne: DOGGY!  *leaps on the poor wolfhound to try and beat out the flames.*  *Beck chooses to walk in after flames are dispersed.*

Beck: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY MUSE?!

*^*^*^*^^**^*^^*^**^^**^^*^^^*^*

But how could she tell him?  Her parents would not approve.  

*^^*^*^*^*^**^^**^

Sam: How does she know that?

John:  Mate, your girly is getting beaten up by the authoress. 

Sam: What? *turns to see Rahne and Beck duking it out.*

Beck: YOU SCOTTISH HUSSY!  
Rahne:  BACK OFF YOU FANFICTION POINDEXTER!

Pietro: Think we can sell this to pay per view?

*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*

They stopped by the corner for some rest. Sam grinned at her with his sweet and goofy grin. 

"Only a little fahrther, we'll get there, Rahne."

*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*

Kurt: *handing out popcorn*

Scott: How long have they been fighting?

Jean: Since Rahne tried to *ahem* help Doggy.

Doggy: *staring at fighters*

Beck:  THIS IS GONNA BE THE WORST ELEVENTH CHAPTER YOU EVER HAD!

Rahne:  GEE, BIG SURPRISE! BRING IT ON!  

Fred: Fifty on the author.

*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^

She smiled back at him.  He was so cute.  And she a little, pathetic, Scottish girl who was constantly trying to tryst a muse…..

*^*^*^*^^**^^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^

Rahne: NOW YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!

Beck: BRING IT ON**_ IRISH!_**

Rahne: HIGHLANDERS NEVER SURRENDER!

*^^*^*^**^*^^**^*^^*^^*^*

………Story stopped momentarily due to user difficulties………

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^*^*^*^*

Beck:  HAH!  I REIGN SUPREME!  
Rahne: WE AREN'T DONE YET!

Beck: Oh yeah...*jumps back in the fray*

*^*^*^*^^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

…………It would've happened on the eleventh chapter……..

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^

Rahne: Oww…..

Beck:  You BIT me!

Rahne: You started it!

Beck: You were having an improper moment with my muse!

Rahne: He was on fire!  I was putting him out!  

Beck: A likely story!

*^*^^**^^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^^**^*^*^*^*^*^

………….. I hope those two get over it. It's not my fault this happened……

^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^*^*^**^

Beck:  I'll bet it isn't.  Only one man would have motive to pull this off….

Rahne:  And that would be?

Beck:  DEXROTH!!!!

^*^**^*^^**^^**^*^*^*^

……….This story is placed back in the user's hands for fear of decapitation……

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^^**^* 

Doggy: Woof.

Beck:  Then find him!

Rahne: Why would he do this?

Beck: Personal entertainment. Where was I?

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^*^**^*^*^*^

"Hey Rahne?"

She turned to look at him.  "Yes?"

"Are you seeing someone?"

^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*

Rahne: Does this mean a truce?

Beck: For now.  

^*^**^*^*^*^^^*^^*^*

"No. Why do you ask?"  She asked shyly.

*^*^*^^*^**^*^**^*^*^*^

Doggy: Woof.

Dexroth:  Thanks.  Remember that you owe me.

Tabitha:  What does he owe you?

Dexroth: Umm…Nothing! Nothing at all…

**DOOM**  *Beck and Rahne appear behind them*

Rahne: You two were in this together.

Beck: Want to explain that?

Dexroth: Not really.  *bolts*

*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^^**^*^

He grinned and stepped closer.  "I really like you Rahne.  Will you go on a date with me?"

It was words of wonder to her ears.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^*

Kitty: What will you, like, do if there are no muses?

Beck: Fly by the seat of my panst, I guess.  *pair of pants go flying by*  Get out of my closet!  Gremlin miscreants!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^

"Oh, of course!"  she said happily.

And she was only slightly surprised when he bent down to kiss her.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Beck: And as punishment, you both have to get the gremlins out of my house.

Doggy: woof.

Dexroth:  Drat.  Told you we should have kept running.

Beck:  What was that?

Dexroth:  Well, it is the eleventh chapter…

Beck: You and your eleventh chapter mumbo jumbo!  There is nothing wrong with eleventh chapters!  *fridge uproots itself and walks away*

Doggy:…..

Dexroth:…..

Beck…Okay, that's a bit strange….

*^^*^*^**^^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^

Oh, and as a quick note, I have nothing against Irish or Scottish people.  I happen to have a pretty good dollop of Irish in my line.


	12. Profneto

Disclaimer:  No X-men that is marvel's is mine.

*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^PRECIOUS PROFNETO*^*^***^*^*^

Xavier: Damn!

Scott:  You cussed!

Xavier: So would you if you were in my shoes.

^*^*^*^*^**^^**^**^*^

Two sides.  Both considering themselves right.

*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^^*

Magneto:  I have been dragged into yet another satirical piece of trash!

Dexroth:  Hey! Language!

John: I can't believe this is happening.  I mean…geez.

^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*

Xavier contemplated the fire.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ray: Couldn't contemplate something more pressing?

Xavier:  We will have a talk later.

Rahne:  Oooooh…Ray got in trouble.

^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Why did he have to be fighting against the man he loved? 

*^^*^*^************^*^

Jean: The thought…Ewww!!!!!!!!!

Scott:  I'd hate to be a psychic.

Xavier:  Extra danger room sessions.

Scott:  Hell.

^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*

But why did it have to be this way?  Why did he have to love his enemy?

^*^**^**^*^*^*^*^*^^^

Wanda: I suspected as much.

Pietro:  I will never look at my father again.

Magneto:  GROUNDED!  BOTH OF YOU!!!!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

But unbeknowest to he, Magnus felt the same way, though contemplating a different fire.

*^^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^^*^*^*^

Xavier: We must stop this.

Magneto: I agree.  How do we proceed?

*^^*^^*^*^**^^*^^*^^**^*^*^*^^

But Magnus knew their heart would never meet.  It was not to be.

*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^

Xavier:  She has some sort of device blocking my brain waves…

Beck: *wearing tinfoil hat* Custom made so the aliens can't mess with my head.

Magneto:  I will shut off the computer! *tries but fails*

Beck: *smug* I had Forge build me a plastic computer out of potatoes.

Forge:  I just finished fixing your fridge.  It won't walk off by itself anymore.

^**^*^^*^**^^*^*^*^^**^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^

He watched as the fire died.  It was like his heart, who pined for love and died at the thought that it would never have it.

*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Rogue:  Wow, lots of reviews this time and-  HEY!

Kurt: Vhat?

Rogue: I was tied with Profneto for a Riotr!  Why didn't I get another chapter?!

Dexroth:  Because Beck wanted to get it over with fast because the thought of writing a romance for a couple of geriatrics makes her cringe.

Beck:  Have I told you how much I cherish your work, Dex?

Dexroth: No.

Beck:  There must be a good reason for that.

Magneto:  Hmmm….ribbetfrog?  So that's the source of the evil reviews!  I will have my revenge!

^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^

Above the town, in the sky, two hearts called but neither would come to the other.  They would only come to each other in their dreams.  And it was their they shared their kisses.

^^*^**^^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

Forge:  Wow!  I've got to start making my lab out of potatoes!  Bye everybody!

Beck:  BYE FORGE!  THANKS!!

Xavier:  Crazy hippy.  Nothing good ever comes from that kid.

Doggy: woof.

Dexroth: Tut tut.  I sense hostility.  Hey, where is everybody today?

John:  Well, since both of the big bosses are the center of this flick, most of them ran off.  They didn't want to get roped into danger room sessions or anything.

Dexroth:  If they aren't here, they can't be in trouble.  I gotcha.

Magneto:  I will find a way to destroy the potato computer!

*^^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^*^*^^

Beck:  You two are forgiven. But if you two ever, EVER try to instigate a fight between me and somebody else again, I will find some awful punishment for both of you.  Even though it will only last a chapter because I like you guys too much.

Dexroth: Yes mam.

Doggy: Woof.

*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^

Twelfth chapter! Hope you like it!


	13. Riotr

Disclaimer:  X-men ain't mine

^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**^Righteous Riotr^*^*^**^*^*^*^^*^*

Rogue:  This is my fourth chapter.

Tabitha:  What?!  No!  It says that me and Pietro are tied for you and Piotr!

Piotr:  I am feeling great misgivings.

Peitro:  Why?  Because yet again you are the high point of the authoress's story?

Piotr: Something like that.

^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^*^

How long had it been since she had realized she could touch someone?

^*^*^**^*^^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**^

Rogue: I rock.

Jean: Yeah right.  Whatever.

Rahne:  Well, they have given her lots of chapters.

Lance:  Maybe the authoress has been tampering with their minds!

Ray: If that's true, why aren't I getting any Love?  I know she loves me to pieces.

Todd:……How exactly do you know this, yo?

^**^^*^**^^*^*^**^^*^**^*^**^*^**^*^

A handsome man at that.  Artistic.  Kind.  Strong.

^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^**^*^^*^**^^*^*^*

Remy:  Remy tink de chere have crushes on de alcolytes.

Beck: Remy pro'bly right.

John:  Not surpising, mate.  We're bad guys.  That means everybody loves us. We are the gods of evil cuteness.

Dexroth:  Did you know you were a god of evil cuteness, Gambit?

Remy: Oui.  John making himself into an action figure.

Dexroth:  That's…frightening to know.

^**^**^*^*^*^^**^*^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^^**^

And he was standing right in front of her, staring into the night.  

"Piotr."

"Da?"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^**^^^**^*^**^

Callisto:  *looking around nervously*  I hope Kitty doesn't see me.

Kitty: like, why not?

Callisto: AAYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  *bolts*

Sam:  What was that all about?

Kitty: Like, beats me.  All I wanted to ask her is why she left before tasting my batch of cookies.

^*^**^^**^*^^**^**^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^^**^

"Piotr, Ah just-….nothing.."  Her ears burned with embarrassment.  Poitr looked at her thought fully.

^^**^*^^*^*^*^*^^*^**^^*^^*^^*^*

Magnto:  ****DOOM****

Beck:  Will you stop THAT?!

Magneto: I come to order you to take me off that voting list!

Beck:  But….

Magneto:  No buts!  What kind of heinous pairing do you have me with this TIME?

Beck:  Actually, you have two.

Magneto: *reads reviews*  The Rogue and Ororo?  I must object!

Beck:  You always object to everything!

Magneto: Actually, I object to Rogue more than Storm….

Ororo:  What was that?!

*^^*^***^^**^^*^**^*^**^*^^*^**^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*

"Rogue."

"Yes?"

"I do not believe that our mutations were by chance.  Perhaps we were meant to be together."

^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^

Jubes:  I did not know that Storm was more powerful than Magneto.

Piotr:  What?

Amara:  Well, judging by the way Mags dragged his charred body away from here it is a swift indication.

^**^^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*

Rogue looked up at him.

"Do you truly think so?"

"Da."

^*^**^*^*^**^^*^^**^*^^**^^*^*

Wanda:  …I want a chapter.

Beck:  You have a chapter.

Wanda:  It's with Toad.

Beck: Your point being?

Wanda:….I have made my point.

^*^**^^**^^**^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^

He leaned down and kissed her.

*^*^^*^**^^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Rogue: Hah!  Eat your heart out Jean,  that was my fourth kiss!

Jean:  I will persevere!

Tabitha:  With Freddy?

Jean:….crap, I forgot about that…

Fred:  I didn't.

Jean:  *twitch*

*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^* 

Some confusing phrases in there. For people who don't know, I used to take votes on characters, but I won't anymore. Just thought I'd bring that up. 

Another chapter! I'm on a roll.


	14. Piabitha

Disclaimer: ditto last chapter.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^PERFECT PIABITHA^^**^^*^**^^*^*

Scott: Sounds like a disease.

Tabitha: Shut-up!  You're just jealous because I now have a chapter and you haven't had one since the second chapter!

Pietro:  This is what, my third chapter?  I'm catching up to Rogue.

^^**^^*^***^^*^*^**^*^^**^^*^**^*^*^

Hood house.  Home of the most rotten of mutants.

^*^*^^**^*^*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^**^*^

Toad: Got that right, yo.

Fred:  We're getting good press!

Ray: Whatever.  

Rahne:  If they're getting good press, what are we getting?

*^*^^*^**^**^***^^*^**^*^^^*^*^*^^*^*

But it was also a house of love.

^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^**^^**^

Wanda: GAG ME!

Jean:  I think it's sweet.

Amara: You probably won't be saying that when your turn with Freddy comes around.

Jean:  MUST YOU REMIND ME?  DO YOU ENJOY TORTURING ME?

Jubes:…….Is that a rhetorical question?

^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^**^*^^*^**^*

Tabitha walked in the front door.  It was a dump, but it was home. A silver blur swept past her.

^*^*^*^*^*^***^^**^*^^*^**^*^^**^*^

Evan:  Run!  The Romanian weasel is back!

Tabitha: Are you making fun of him?!?

Evan:  Uh….*sees timebombs*   Nope.  Weasels are noble animals.  I call everybody weasel.  Hey Scott!

Scott: What!

Evan:  How you doing, ya weasel? See?  I call everybody weasel.

Tabitha: ^_~;

*^*^^**^*^*^^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^**^

"Hey babe!  I was wondering when you'd come back."

^^*^**^^*^**^^*^**^^*^**^^**^^**^^*^*^*^*

Ray: Do you mean to say Pietro and Tabby were having a romance before Mystique kicked her freeloading butt out?

Tabitha:  Freeloader?!  You're one to be talking, you morlock's REJECT!!

Ray:  OH!  OH!  YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

^**^^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^^*^**^^**^*^*^^*^*^^**^

"It's good to be home, Pie."  She gave him a grin.

*^^**^^**^^*^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^*^*^**^

Pietro:  Did I not say that people should not call me Pie?

Dexroth:  Quiet you.  You get the votes, now you deal with the author.

Sunny: *skitters*

Pietro:  AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!   THE SPIDER'S BACK! KILL IT KILLIT KILLITKILLITKILLIT!

Doggy:  Rowoof?

Dexroth:  Don't look at me, he's the one freaking.

Pietro: *runs away screaming like a girl* 

Dexroth:  Maybe we should start giving out memos or something about Sunny…

Sunny:  *skitter*

*^*^*^^**^*^^**^^**^^^**^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^^*^**^

" So did you miss me?"

*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^**^^*^**^^**^*^

Sam:  Don't Horror movies start out this way?

Roberto:  I was thinking the same thing, but with a different genre…*wink* 

Sam:  *wonders why Roberto is winking at him.*

^**^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^^*^**^*^^**^*^^**

Pietro didn't answer right away.  Instead his arm around her and pressed his lips against hers.

*^^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^**^^*^*^**^^^****^^*^*^*^*^*

Kitty:  Like, that's so sweet!

Lance:  Oh...Is that the sort of thing you like?

Kurt: Don't even think about it.  I'll teleport you to ze Antarctic.

Lance: Your range is two miles!

Kurt:  Zhen it vill be a long trip for you, ya?

^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^^*^**^^*

"Does that answer your question?"  He grinned.  She simply kissed him back.

*^*^*^^**^*^**^^**^**^*^^*^*^*^*

Magneto:  *looks around for storm*  She's not here….alright.  ****_DOOM!**_**

Beck:  Okay…you're doom happy.

Magneto:  It has come to my attention that your sadistic polls have you in the running with all of my alcolytes.

Beck:  All except Sabretooth and Mastermind.

Magneto:  How dare you have the gall to place yourself with my alcolytes?!

Beck:  Well EXCUSE me, it is not my gall, the reviewers are putting their say in for it.

Magneto:  You encourage them!

Beck: I do not!  They don't need my encouragement.  They do fine by themselves.

Magneto:  You do too!

Beck: Not!

Magneto: Too—wait a minute.  I'm not going to get in this kind of argument with you.  

Beck:  *grumble* You started it.

Magneto: Did not!

^*^*^*^**^*^^***^*^^**^*^*^*^^*^*^**^^**^*^

Dexroth:  Well, Sunny, that was two cents.  Part of your training.

Sunny: *skitter*

Dexroth:  Yep. It's usually like this.

Ray:  Hey, that's the spider from twisted alliances.  What's going on?

Dexroth:  Transfer muse program.

Ray:  Oh.  Okay.  Hey, where are the icepacks?  

Dexroth: Lost your fight with Tabitha?

Ray: No…It was more of a draw.  The alcolytes came and separated us.  Did you know that Sabretooth's hair sticks up really high when he gets shocked by electricity? 

^^**^**^^***^^**^*^^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^**^^**^^**^^*^**^^*^**^

Another chapter up!

**__**


	15. Beck

Disclaimer:  X-men not mine

Alright, I thought about not doing this chapter, then I figured…Why not? 

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^Prologue*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

It was a dark stormy night.

Actually it was neither dark nor stormy, but I feel like it is.

Beck: I have stared at this computer for hours and looked at the tallies and I have come to the conclusion that I have no IDEA WHAT I'M DOING!!!!!!!!!!

Doggy:  Wooof?

Dexroth:  She's upset because she doesn't know how to do her own chapter.

Doggy:  Whhhiiinne.

Sunny: *skitter*

Dexroth:  Hey Beck, why don't you take a break?  Let's go to Baskin Robbins or someplace and get when of those sugar bombs you love so much.

Beck:  You expect MOI to leave my post?!……Do I get extra syrup?

Dexroth:  Anything you want.  You're buying.

Beck:  Geee…..Oh nevermind, I'm never going to write this thing stressed out like this anyway.  To the Beck mobile!

*They leave*

*some time goes by*

*A small shadow un attaches itself from the wall.  It slinks up to the computer with silent footfalls.  It jumps onto the chair to reveal itself as--*

Iris:  Beck, you are frustrated.  This shall not do.  I will write this chapter for you!  For all of you that do not know, I work behind the scenes for my Beck. A familiar of great shyness I am, for I rarely approach the unknown traveler. I am a cat.  A beautiful cat.  I know, because Beck tells me so.

Xavier: Beck says a lot of things.

Iris:  Beck may clip my claws, but that doesn't mean I can't leave racing stripes down your bald head.

^**^*^*^^*^*^**^^**^^**^^*BECK'S LOVE STORY*^*^^**^*^*^^*^**^^*^*^**^^

The day was bright and sunny with just a hint of cloud cover.

^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*

Ororo:  I can fix that.

Iris:  There will be more than one incidence of 'fixing' around here if you touch any detail in this story.  My Beck deserves the best!

Remy:  De cat have an obsession.

*^*^^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^***^**^^*^*^**^

Beck sat in the park, writing another story.  Her stories are wonderful stories, more wonderful than anyone could ever think up…

*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^^**^^*

Bobby:  Okay, Beck's cat is a psycho in denial.

Rahne:  I think it's sweet.  I mean, Iris is so devoted to her.

Sam:  Iris is probably devoted to her kitty kibble.

Iris:  But it is Beck who gives me kitty kibble….

*^^**^^**^^*^*^*^**^*^^**^^^*^*

A shadow fell over her.   She looked up to see a handsome man.

"Bonjour, cherie."

*^*^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^^**^^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*

Remy:  Merde'. I didn't think Remy'd win.

John: Only natural mate.  The Sheilah let it slip that you were the first one she fell in love wit'.

Kurt:  Yah.  Now ze have to put you vith her.  Zough Piotr almost von.

Piotr:  I am not knowing how to feel about that.

*^*^*^*^^**^^*^***^^**^^*^*^**^*^

She smiled a mysterious smile.  She closed her book and took his outstretched hand.  He pulled her up.

*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^*^^*^*^*

Kitty:  Like, if you take out all the praising parts, Iris writes a lot like Beck.

Ray:  Like familiar, like writer.

Wanda:  I've never seen a familiar as possessive as she is.

Todd:  I can be your familiar, sweetie.

Wanda:  Don't make me turn you into frog legs.

^**^^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^^**^^*^**^^*^**^^

"What Gambit's chere writing about today?"

"A love story."

*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^^*^*^*^*

Rogue: Ah'm gonna kill tha' cat.

Amara:  I thought you were going on about how you wanted someone other than Cajun!

Rogue:  Doesn't mean Ah'm not keepin' him!

Remy:  Remy feelin' a little used.

^**^^**^^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Remy love to read it."

"Yes, but your biased."

"How so?"

^**^^**^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^

Callisto:  I wonder…

Ray:  What?

Callisto:  What will Beck and her muses do after they get back?

Ray: Praise the cat and give her a kitty treat?

Iris:  I know I'm loved!

*^^*^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^***^^**^^

"You always say my writing is great."  She grinned back at him.  He gave her a look of mock chagrin.

*^^*^*^**^^*^**^^**^*^^**^*^*^

Remy: Since when?

Iris:  My story.  My Beck.  They deserve the best.  NOW BUTT OUT!

Jubes:…..she even has Beck's temperament.

^*^*^**^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^^*^**^^*

"Chere wound Remy."  Then he leaned down and kissed her.

^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Jean: She's as bad as Beck.

Rogue:  She's worse.  SHE GAVE MAH BOYFRIEN' TO A FANFICTION WRITA'!!!

Remy:….chere called Remy boyfrien'.

Rogue:  What?!  I did no such thing!

Scott:  Ummm….yes, you did.

Rogue:  You're all PLOTTING AGAINST ME!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Remy love you,"  He said when he finished the kiss.

"I love you too," she said as she returned the favor.

*^^**^*^*^^*^**^^*^*^*^**^^**^^**^*^*^

Beck:  *is back from several hour long trip to Baskin Robbins*  Why are you guys here?  I—what do you know?  The story's finished itself.

Sunny: *skitter*

Beck:  I don't ask questions about these things.  

Iris:  *goes back into shadows* No one knows I was here.

Magneto:  **_DOOM!!!!_**

Beck:  Hunh?  Hey, you can't blame it on me this time.  I went out for icecream.

Rogue: THE CAT DID IT!

Beck and muses: *STARE*

Magneto:  The….cat?  LeBeau?

Remy:  Uhhh…Remy din't see non cat, m'sieur. 

Rogue: TRAITORS!  ALL OF YOU!  THERE! *points to Iris, who stopped to watch* THAT'S THE ANIMAL!

Beck:  HOW DARE YOU CALL MY BABY AN ANIMAL?!  SHE HAS FEELINGS TOO!  *takes Iris away to get a kitty treat*

Sunny:*skitter*

Dexroth:  No, I can safely say that this has not happened before.  *Watch X-men and other assorted mutants try to drag Rogue away* It's incredibly entertaining though…..

*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*

Alright, I'll say it again, I'm NOT taking votes. Zero, zilch, nada. None of them. So don't give any. I'm trying to save this story from being deleted. 


	16. Frean

Disclaimer: X-men not mine.

^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^**FREAN FOREVER*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^^*^*

Fred: It's about time!

Jean:  HOW DARE YOU?

^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^**^^*^****^

Jean looked out the window at the brotherhood.  No doubt they were planning some cruel prank.

*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Pietro: That's us all right.

Wanda:  At least Beck is back to writing the stories.

Todd:…..Umm…..Cuddle-bumps?  How is that a good thing?

^*^*^**^*^**^^*^^*^^**^^*^**^*^

But even they had some good hearts mixed in with the rotten.

^**^^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ray: Probably just something they ate.

Tabitha: *snicker*

*^*^**^**^**^^*^**^*^^**^^***^^*^**

Fred Dukes.  When they first met, he had been just a naïve boy.

^**^^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Rahne: I dinnae thin' boy would be a word used to describe ye, Blob.

Fred:  Not my problem.  Beck is writing the story.  

Ray:…..I cannot believe this.

Jubes:  What?

Ray:  Fred gets his own chapter, but I don't even have three votes to my name?!

Tabitha:  Just think!  When you get the chapter it'll be with me!

Ray: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!

*^^^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^

But now he was something more.

^**^^*^*^*^^*^*^^*^**^*^

Lance: There's always something 'more' to Freddy.

Fred: Hey!  Are you hitting on me?

Lance: WHAT?!

Mesmero: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Dexroth:…..Who the heck is that?

Doggy:  Woof.

Beck:  YOU! MESMERO! OUT OF MY FANFICTIONY ABODE!

^**^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^^*^*^*^*

Later that day, when the bell signaled an end to a grueling school day, Jean circled around the back of the building.  She wanted to be away from them all, the perfect looking people with imperfect hearts.

^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^*^^*^*^**^

Lance:  *dancing around*  SCOTT HAS AN IMPERFECT HEART!

Jean:  WHAT?!  NO HE DOESN'T!

Roberto:  Then why did you try going after the Angel?

Jean:  SHUT—UP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

John: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  Shielah has a problem keeping her teenage hormones in check!  Isn't that cute guys?

Other various guy characters that are about to be whacked with a broom because the authoress doesn't recognize them:  AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Beck:  I CALL SHANNANIGANS!  MUSES, GET YOUR BROOMS!

Dexroth: YES MAM!

Doggy:  AWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

*^*^^*^**^*^^**^**^^*^*^*^*^^*^**^

"Jean?  Whatcha doin' out here?"

She turned to see Freddy.  True he wasn't much to look at.  But she could see into his mind.  He had a good heart.

^*^*^*^^*^**^^*^***^^^**^*^^**^^*

Sam: And it's right where his stomach is.

Forge:  Hey guys!  I came to check up on everything, see how the potato computer is working, if the fridge walked off again, and just to ask a silly question….Why in the world is Beck yelling war cries and swinging that broom around for?

Beck:  SHANNANIGANS!  I—eh?  Forge!  How are you?  Wanna help me beat the living daylights out of guys I don't know?  I have an extra broom!

Lady Destiny: Me! ME!  I'll help!  

Beck:  ALRIGHT!  Forge?

Forge:…Tempting.  But my religion dictates that I pass.

Beck:  Okey-dokey.  COME MY VISITING REVIEWER! *runs off to find other nameless guys*

Lady Destiny:  Yes!  PYRO HERE I COME!

Ray:  What religion is that?

Forge:  The religion that gets you out of running after a poor innocent unknown persons with a broom.

*^*^*^*^^**^*^^*^***^**^*^^*^**^*^*^

"Oh nothing.  Just getting away from it all."

"I'm doing that too.  Wanna get something to eat?  I'm starved!"

She laughed quietly.  Freddy was so innocent.

^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**^*^^**^^*^**^^*

Rogue:  Nevah mind the fact that he kidnapped her and tried to kill her and-

Kitty:  Yeah!  Like, it's not like he was, like, innocent or anything.

Fred: That was then.  This is now.  I'm a new man.

Ray: *chokes*

*^*^^**^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*

She walked over and kissed him.  On the lips.  Freddy was so surprised that he almost lost his balance.

*^^**^*^*^*^*^^*^**^

Kurt: I thought 'rocking your vorld' vas your job, Lance.

Lance:  Shut your stinking trap, you oversized hairball.

*^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^^*^*^*^^^^*^*^^

"Why did you do that?" He asked, confused.

"Because you have a good heart,"  she said, and then walked away.

So tragic, that an imperfect soul should fall in love with a shining one, so unscarred.  But what would be, will be.  She would see to that.

*^^**^^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*

Jean:  I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!

Rogue:  Oh please.  At least you didn't get Mesmero or Magneto.

Beck:  Yeah, he probably made more than one pass at you in the old comics.  Everybody knows he went after just about every woman.

Dexroth:  What a playah.

Magneto:  **GLARE**

Dexroth:…oops…

^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^^**^*^^**^^*^*

Another chapter up! 


	17. Rogneto

Disclaimer:  I'm getting really bored of these things.  I do not own X-men.  Nor do I own Marvel.  This story, however, is mine.  The characters, well most of them, are not.  Dexroth, Doggy, Danny, Hezibah, Sunny, Herman, Arcane and any other characters I have not mentioned but are my brainchildren are mine.  You are not allowed to use them without my permission.

And as a lighter note, I'm going to toss in funny sayings our inspirational…oh heck, I'm just going to use the disclaimer space for sayings I come across.

_To fanfic or not to fanfic, that is the question-whether 'tis nobler to place my ideas and dreams before a sea of critics, or become part of that sea myself, never knowing if I warrant praise._

--Beck2

^**^^**^*^*^*^^*^*MAGNETIC ROGNETO:OPPOSITES ATTRACT**^*^^**^*^*^

Rogue: Rogneto?…..EWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Remy: Why de chere coverin her eyes?

Rogue: I'm gonna be scarred for life!

Magnus: Where do you think that leaves ME child?  I'm not exactly enjoying this either.

^*^^**^^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^^*

No one knew.

^**^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ray: Until now.

Roberto:  Hey, I've got a question.  If it's supposed to be a secret than why do people write about it?  

Forge: Poetic license, I guess.

Ray: You're back again?

Forge: I didn't actually leave…

Tabitha: Ray!  C'mere!  We need to practice for our chapter!

Ray:  Uhhh….I f she comes this way, tell her I died.  *runs off*

Forge: Then again, some things are better left unwritten.

*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^**^*^***^*^

No one knew of their late night walks in the park, about how he made her feel inside.

^*^*^*^**^^^**^*^**^*^^

Magnus:  ….I may not be able to stop this story, but I will stop it's reviewers.  Onward, to ribbetfrog's abode!

Dexroth: You want the address?

Magnus: Please—Wait, how do you know the address?

Dexroth: Because I am a master thief.

Magnus: What?

Dexroth:…..Don't push me.  I've run into enough trees to give me a permanent paranoia complex.  Take the address and do ….whatever it is you do.

Magnus: Very well. *flies off hurriedly*

^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^**^*^*^*

No one knew, that she, the Rogue, was in love.

^**^^^^*^^*^*^^*^^

Doggy:  Woff?

Dexroth:  Hmm? Mags?  Oh don't worry, I got rid of him.

Sunny:  *skitter*

Dexroth: How?  That's a trade secret.

Beck: You gave him a phony address and sent him on a wild goose chase, right?

Dexroth:….

^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^^*^*^*^*^**^*^*

And no one knew that tonight she would meet him again for another walk.

^*^^^*^*^^^^*^*^*^^^*^*^^^*

Kitty:  WAAHHH!

Lance: Kitty! What's wrong?

Kurt:  Did somebody hurt you?

Kitty: *sniffle* Piotr's, like, gone!

Lance:….Good riddance.

Kitty: LANCE!!!!!!!!!

Kurt: Lance! How can you be so heartless? Come on katchzen.  *sticks tongue out at Lance while Kitty's back is turned*

Lance:  I'll get you for this, you blue tribble.

^^**^*^**^^*^*^*^^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*

"Hello, my dear."

"Hello Magnus."

Magnus, or Eric, proffered his elbow to her.  She took it and they began to walk down the moonlight path.

^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^^**^

Wanda:  Isn't the moonlight paths where people get eaten by gremlins and werewolves?

Pietro:…..That's it.  No more horror movies or books for you.

Rahne:  ….werewolves…..

Jubes:  No Rahne! Don't get ideas!

^^*^^*^**^^^*^*^^*^*^*^***^

"My dearest Rogue, what would you say to me taking you away?"

"Ah doahn't know.  Maybe yes?"

*^*^^*^**^*^^**^^***^^*^*^*^*^^^

Magnus:  RAAAAHHHR!

John:  We better get out of here mate.

Piotr: Da.

Remy: Right behind you, mes ami. *swift retreat of alcolytes*

Dexroth:  Eh?  Back already, Magsy?

Magnus: YOU SENT ME TO THE BLUE OYSTER BAR!  ****

Dexroth: Did I now….

^*^**^*^^**^**^*^*^*^**^*^

He gently leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you, Rogue."

"And Ah love you."  

*^^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^^*^*

Scott: What did we miss?

Jean:  Why is that metal machine going after Dex?

Scott:……I didn't think that lunatic could move that fast. *Dex runs behind them*

Scott+Jean:  AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  *machine attacks them instead of Dex*

Dexroth: I may be crazy, but I'm no fool.

^**^^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^^^*

Beck:  Wow!  The votes are doing so well!  

Doggy:  Woof.

Forge:  You had to open a new document just to make sure you could keep track of the couples.

Beck:  I owe it all to my good reviewers.

Dexroth:  Yeah, and I'm the one who has to make sure those mutants don't take them out.

Beck:  You do a great job!  
Magneto:  I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Dexroth:  Ummmm……I gotta go.  *bolts*

Beck: Ladies and gentlemen, my right hand man, the incorrigible Dex.

Dexroth: *yells* I'm a lover, not a fighter!

Beck:  Errr……

Danny:  You have only yourself to blame.

Arcane: That's true.

Beck:  Eh?  Why are you two here?  You have two other fics to be in!

Arcane:  We just wanted to check this one out. Bye.  *they leave.*

Beck:……I'm not going to ask…

^*^*^**^^*^**^*^*^^**^^*^**^*^^**^*^

**** Anyone who has ever seen police academy will get this joke.


	18. Ryro

_Baking soda is not a substitute for baking powder._

_--Beck2 (one fine day in Home Ec class.)_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*RAVISHING RYRO*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

Rogue: Evahrybody loves me.

Jubes: Must not love you enough, you had Mags last chapter.

John:  …..I'm after the old evil guy?  That's…beyond sad.

Jamie:  I thought you were evil.

John:  Yeah, but I'm a YOUNG evil guy.

*^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

"Well, hello there, shielah."

Forbidden love.

^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*

Ray: I'll say.

Tabitha:  Do you think our love will be forbidden Ray?

Ray:  I'd like to think our chapter is forbidden.

^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^^*

Rogue turned around to smile at the rakish aussie.  As usual, his hair was in a haphazard fashion, just like the first day they met.

*^^*^*^**^^*^*^**^*

Kurt:  Prepare for ze timevarp.

Roberto: It's just a step to the left…

Jean: Don't even start singing that song. *glare*

Roberto:  Err…*sweats* Okay.  Just don't hurt me.

Jamie:  *runs past*  LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAAAIIIINN!!!!!!!!

Jean:….Someone's gonna get it.  Who taught him that?!

Kurt:  Vas zis?  I hear Amanda calling me. *runs off*

*^*^*^^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Hi, Johnny.  What did you want to talk to me about?"

They were in the park, somewhere around nine o'clock at night.  No one else was around.

^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Fred:  Why?

Pietro: Because Kitty had a cook-off earlier that day.

Wanda:  Yeah, that would explain it.  Hey, where's Magneto?

Dexroth: Do any of us truly care?

Todd:  You might, I mean, he is trying to kill you.  Aren't you afraid?  He's pretty powerful, yo.

Dexroth:  Wouldn't be the first time someone has made attempts against my life.

Beck: It wouldn't be so often if you didn't provoke people.

Dexroth:…..I am what I am.

*^^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^*^^*

"Rogue, how long we been seeyin' each other?"

"At least half a year.  Why?"

^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^

Rahne:  Isn't that a continuity problem?

Beck:…..I've been writing stories with guy/guy couples and geriatrics and couples that should never see the light of day.  And now you're worried about a little continuity problem?!

*^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

"I just wanted to know…before I asked you this question.  Do you love me, Rogue?"

^*^^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^**^

Magneto:  No reviewer shall escape.

Beck: Dex.  

Dexroth: *sigh*

*^^**^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*

"Of course ah do.  Ah mean, once I was in love with Scott, but that ain't nuthin' compared to what you and Ah have."

^*^**^^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*

Magneto:  There's a reviewer called 'Please Kill Me'?  Ha!  Who am I to refuse?

 Sabretooth:  Err…Wait Magneto, Boss, why don't you take out the ones that are voting for your couples and leave the rest?

Magneto:  Your sudden show of compassion is unsettling, Sabretooth.  Why have you changed your min—oh wait, this wouldn't have to do with the fact that this person is voting for you, is it?

Sabretooth:…….

^**^*^^*^*^***^^**^*^^*^**^*^*^

"That's good, luv.  That's….wonderful."  His eyes never left her face as he bent down on one knee.

^*^^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Rogue:  He's gonna propose!

Dexroth: Uh, excuse me…*hurries past her*

Magneto:  GET BACK HERE AND TURN MY CAPE BACK TO ITS ORIGINAL COLOR YOU FIEND!!!!!

Rogue:…… 

^*^**^^*^**^*^^**^*^^*^*

"Will you marry me, Rogue?"

She stared at the ring he offered.  It was, in a word, exquisite.

*^*^*^**^*^*^**^**^^****^

Beck:  At least he got his mind off destroying reviewers.  Wow…I didn't know there was that shade of yellow….

Doggy:  *wags tail*

Magneto:  I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I DESTROY YOU!

Dexroth:  Take a number, tin can!

^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^

"But, mah powers, Ah can't, we cahn never be happy.

**^**^^*^**^^*^*^**^

Rogue:…Stupid powers always get in the way.

Kitty:  Like, did you see Lance around?

Rogue:  My love life is falling apart!  WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT YOURS?!

Kitty:……

Amara:  Maybe she's getting a little too in to this.

^**^*^*^*^^***^*^*^*^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

"I already thought about that."  He grinned.  "The ring has a dampening device in it.  Do you know what that means?"

^*^*^*^***^^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^

Remy:  Means John boy makin a mistake.

Piotr:  Marriage is a wonderful thing, comrade!

Remy:  What planet you from?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"What?"

"It means you can touch other people."

He took her glove off and slid the ring on her finger.  Then he stood up and kissed her firmly on the lips.

*^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Rogue:  WOOOHOOOO!

Jean:  Grrrrr…..Why does she get all the guys?!

Mystique:  Her and Magneto.  Tramps.

Beck:  Wow.  I think this is the first time you've showed up.

Mystique:  I figured that since you've got me in the polls,  might as well see what's going on.

Beck:…oh.  So this isn't a social call?

*^*^*^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^

"I love you, Rogue."

"Ah love you too.  And yes.  Ah will."

^**^*^*^*^^**^^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^*

Magneto:  Hmph!  So you insist upon slowing my attempts to get at reviewers, do you?

Dexroth:  I'm under orders to cause trouble, hoss.  And you are a prime target.

Magneto:  You can't stop me.  No one can stop Magneto!

Dexroth: Wanna bet?  This story is done!

Magneto:  WHAT?! YOU TRICKED ME! PREPARE TO BE IN A WORLD OF PAIN!

Dexroth:…Uhh…Beck!  Nullus est instar domus!  Nullus est instar domus!*** Hey it worked for Dorothy!

^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^*

***There's no place like home, there's no place like home!  (What? He's a guy of many talents.)


	19. Kirt

Wow.  That cereal bar looks like the Technicolor surprises my cats give me once. 

--Beck2 (In regard to the fruit loop cereal bars)

^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*KIND KIRT^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*

Kurt: Anuzzer chapter!  Zis time with Katchzen! Eat your heart out Lance!

Lance:  Yeah right.  You have the worse chapter title ever!

Kurt:  No vay!  Dex, is my title bad?

Dexroth:  It's the worse title I've seen.

Kurt:  *stomps off*

Dexroth:  Pay up.

Lance:  Sheesh, twenty bucks for the truth.

Dexroth:  Yeah, sometimes you guys are real idiots.  I woulda done it for ten.

*^*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Katchzen.  Kitty.  Shadowcat.  Love goes by so many names.

*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*

Wanda: Gag.  Puke.

Todd: Toad.

Wanda: Don't push your luck.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

But who could love him?  He was a freak of nature.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*

Kurt: But everyone loves me.

Lance: Only because they feel sorry for you.

Kurt:  As if!  Everyone supports the Kitty and fuzzy dude pairing!

Kitty: Like, even Beck?

Dexroth:  Actually, Beck is without bias.  She likes to read anything, really.  And that means every couple.  But she does have this fetish for everything Pietro.

Pietro: Well, of course! Chicks dig me!

*^^*^*^*^^*^^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*

He was her friend, but that wasn't all he wanted to be.

*^*^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Magneto:  Hah! I have returned!

Dexroth: Ready! Aim! Fire!  *Throws a wooden spork at Magneto.  It gets stuck in his helmet*

Magneto: NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME!  *flies after quickly retreating muse*

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

He wanted to be her love, the only one.  

^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Scott: Enough with the angst already!

Jean: Get on with the story!

Magneto: GET BACK HERE!

Dexroth: 'Scuse me folks!

^*^*^**^^*^**^*^^**^*^^*^*^

The institute was the only place he belonged. But he wasn't at the institute.  Today he was at school.  Geometry had just let out.

*^^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Magneto: *throws away spork* Insipid creature.  I know what his ploy is now.  He wishes to stop me from getting my revenge!

Sabretooth:….So we're not going to chase him anymore?

Magneto: No.  Now we will go after the reviewer…Azzandra!  Ha! She thinks a couple of birds will stop me? I'll show-oh AARHGGGGH!!!!! *does the frantic a-live-animal-went-up-my-pants- dance.*

Dexroth:*watches dance*  How much do I owe you, my dear?

Danny: Half of your profits from the Rock tumbler.  

Dexroth: *pays Danny ten dollars.*

Danny: *masters art of looking innocent*  I don't know why he still insists on doing that. Kally just got lost, she's not in his pants anymore.

*^*^^**^^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^^*^^*

He headed off to the water fountain.  He was so thirsty.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ray:  Kally!  Where did you go?

Danny:  I just found her wandering around Ray.  You should keep a better eye on her.

Arcane: *coughliarcough*

Danny: *glares*

^*^**^^**^*^^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^**^^*

He stooped over the water fountain and began drinking.  Somebody ran into him and water sprayed down his front.

^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Kurt:  Ugh!  Some losers don't know where to watch where they're going!

Sam:  Ummmm…..

^*^**^^*^**^^**^*^^*^**^*^

He looked up suddenly to see Kitty standing there.

"Oh like, Kurt! I'm so sorry!"

^*^*^*^**^^**^^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Kurt: Ooops.

Kitty:  Grrr…..

Lance: Heh-heh.

^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^^^*^*

"Oh, zat's alright."

"So, um…What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at you."

"Oh, Kurt!"  She giggled.  He felt his heart flutter.

*^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Tabby:  Gag me.

Roberto: The true language of love.

Dexroth: Hey, where's Kitty?  I need her cooking.

Roberto:….That'd be a first.

*^^*^*^*^**^^*^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

" Hey, Kurt…"

"Ya?"

"There's a dance…are you free?"

***^*^*^*^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Kitty:  Finally! Someone who appreciates my cooking!  *leaves after giving Dex casserole and cupcakes*

Dexroth:  What is this?  Cake?  She forgot the icing! *whips out fudge frosting and applies it vigorously to the top of casserole*  There we go.  And now, thanks to WWWWWW, I can put my final plan into action.  *puts cupcakes into A.M.E.S. (Anti-Megalo-maniac Energy Shield)*  Hey Mags!  
Magneto:  *appears in spooky and superior way*  What do you want, you inane, simple creature?

Dexroth: Indeed I am.  I want to call a truce.  Reviewers are nothing.  So, I baked you a cake!  In my country, baking people a cake and watching them eat it is a sign of good will.

Doggy: Woof.

Dexroth: Shut-up.  So Mags, what do you say?

Magneto:  I care nothing for you, but I can stop more reviewers if you are out of the picture, so very well.  * tries to cut a slice of cake.  It's burnt together.*  I can't eat that.

Dexroth: If you don't, I will take great offense and bring my native tortures upon you tenfold.  *uses secret ninja technique (something to do with a chisel and a hammer) while Mags's back is turned to break a piece of "cake" off.*

Magneto:  Very well.  *eats piece*  That wasn't so bad, I—UGHHH! I'll kill you! *tries to tackle Dex but bounces off shield*…..medic…..*faints*

Dexroth: So much for that.  *chunks casserole and rest of cupcakes.*  He'll be out for this story.

*^^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^^**^*^

"Ja!  Of course! …But vhy are you asking me?"

"Well….IlikeyouKurt!"  Her words came out with a blur.

^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Rogue: *Groan*

Remy: Suppose you fell the same way about Remy, non?

Rogue: How about, non?

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^*

It was his every dream come true.  Every one.

"I-I like you to, katchzen."

He looked into her bright eyes and she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

BRIIIIIINNNNNNNNG!

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Dexroth: I can only eat so much of your cooking a day Kitty!

Kitty: But—hey! Don't muses only eat oatmeal?

Dexroth: Uhh…..

Beck: Every six months he's allowed to eat something different.

Dexroth: Yes! That's exactly it! I'm sorry Kitty, I can't eat your food anymore.

Kitty: Awwwww…….

*^^*^*^**^^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^

Okay, I know that those of you that have read these before notice I still have reviewer names in them…. I'm leaving them in, I don't want to rewrite some forty chapters just because I mentioned a couple names per chapter. Those of you who are just catching this story this time around, heh, it's okay to be confused. I know I would be.


	20. Lororo

Maybe putting that sand on a burner wasn't such a good idea….

--Beck2, a couple minutes after a petri dish full of sand exploded.

Now it is time for a blatant advertisment!  For all you Pyro fans I have a parody called Loaded Weapon 1: Evo Style in which he has a lead!  Check it out if you want!

^^*^*^**^*^*^^*^*^**^^*Lovely Lororo^^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^**

Logan: Lovely my-

Dexroth: Hey!  Cool it!

Ororo:  It's not so bad Logan.

Ray:  AHHH!  It's a repeat of the Precious Profneto chapter only worse!

Logan:  …I'm gonna kill that kid.

*^^*^*^*^*^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Trask.  The most evil human alive.

^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Todd:  I thought Kelly was the evilest, yo.

Kelly:  NO NO!  LET ME GO! HOW DARE YOU INGRATES KIDNAP ME!

Dexroth:  *looks at brotherhood* What are you guys doing?

Lance: We figured that if he was in the ranks he has to see what was going on.

Kelly:  I'LL SUE!

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**^

Logan slipped through the security with ease.  He had to find her.

^*^*^**^^***^^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^^*^*

Evan:  My Auntie O is going to go out with some psychotic hundred year old-Hi Logan.

Logan:  What were you just saying, bub?

Evan: Nothing….Nothing at all.

^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^****^^^*^^**^**^^**^^**^^*

Ororo.  His friend.  His teammate.

His love.  But he couldn't tell anyone that, not even her.

^**^^**^**^*^^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Magneto: *looks around catiously for Kitty*  She's not around….I HAVE RETURNED!

Beck:  How many times do I have to sic my muses on you before you stop trying to do in my reviewers?

Magneto:  Only time will tell!

^**^^*^*^*^**^*^^**^*^*^*^

He snuck down the hall.  Prisoner cells.  With one in particular.

^*^**^^***^^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Beck: Can't you get rid of him for several chapters?

Dexroth: It's going to be tough.  He like a boomerang, he keeps coming back!

Beck: I have faith in you. This is a black ops mission.  If you are caught I will deny any knowledge.

Dexroth:  *salutes her* Yes Mam.

^**^^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^**^^**^^*^**^^*^*^*

"Ororo!"

The white haired figure looked up and the eye widened in recognition.

"Logan!"

^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^*

Dexroth: Hmmm-hm-hmmm…Being totally innocent…

Random Scientist:  One of our ray-guns is missing!

Trask: Find it!  Without it we cannot freeze mutants in there tracks!

Dexroth: Trask, tracks…heheh.

^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^^**^*^*^

He sliced open the door with his claws and pulled Ororo with him down the hall.  Any minute the alarms would go off.

^*^*^**^^**^*^^*^^*^^^*^^^*^*^^*

Dexroth:  Oh Mags!  What in the world could that be!? 

Magneto:  *looks behind him*  What?!

Dexroth:  *fries him with the ray gun*

Magneto: *freezes in green goop*  *doorbell rings*

Dexroth: Yes?

UPS: You have a package for us?  We brought the box like you asked.

Dexroth; Be my guest.  Take him away.

*^*^^*^*^*^**^^**^^**^^*^*^**^*^

The alarms started going off as soon as they got out of the compound.  He led her to his motorcycle.

^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Piotr:  Where is Magneto?

Dexroth:  Somewhere in Alaska by now.

Remy:…why?

Dexroth:  If I told you, I'd have to kill you.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

They drove away as fast as they could.  Before long hey were safe.

"Logan."  Ororo said as soon as they stopped to rest.

"Yeah?"

She rushed forward and kissed him on the lips.

*^*^^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*

Jean:  Grrr….

Kitty:  Grrr…..

Rogue:  Double Grrr…..

Roberto: What's up with them?

Rogue:  Ho dare she tahke Logan?! I wanted him! 

Mystique: He deserves a real woman!

Rogue: Well he certainly ain't gettin you then!

^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^

Much to his surprise he kissed her back.  When the kiss parted, he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you, Ro."

"I love you to Logan."

And they kissed once more.

^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^**^*^*^^*

Alba:  Aww…How romantic.

Danny:  When did you get here?

Alba:  I'm guest starring.  Laureate sent me.

Beck:  Muwhahahahahahwh!

Alba +Danny:  ?????????

Beck:  Eh?  Oh, sorry.  Just celebrating the twentieth chapter.

^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Piotr: What do we do without Magneto?

Remy:….Remy goin' to go see chere.  Bye.

John:…I want to have a barby…*wanders off*

Kitty: You can like, stay with us!

Lance: WHAT?!

Kurt:Grrr….

^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*

Wanda: I can't believe this.  I'm up for a *shudder* girl-girl romance? Gross.

Todd: Yeah! You should be with me!

Doggy: Woof?

Wanda:…..

^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Yet another chapter!


	21. Ronda

He looks like a Cupcake named person.

--Beck2(this will show up in another story later.)

Now, I hand out everybody cookies!  Yes, those yummy things that we all eat…at one…time…Yeah.  Humor me.  They're shaped like Hezibah and Herman.

^**^^*^*^**^^*Reverant Ronda^*^**^^*^*^*^**^^**^*^^*

Beck:  …And the reviewers break down all barriers.

Wanda: I demand a recount.

*^^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*

They wouldn't understand.  None of them would. But they had something special.

^*^**^^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^

Lance: A shared brain aneurism.

Todd:  *snicker*

Rogue: Lardheads.

^*^**^^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

And they didn't care.

^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Tabitha: If I could suck the life out of people or hex them, I wouldn't care either.

Ray:  Yeah, who's going to stop them?

^^*^**^^**^^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^

They had been together for simple things at first.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*

Scott:….Uhhh…..This is staying PG, right?

Dexroth:  Shhh…..

*^*^^*^**^^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^***^

Going to the mall, seeing each other there, and deciding to shop together.  Girl stuff.

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^^*^**

Ray:  So this is a Roberto and Wanda story?

Roberto: WHAT?!

Jubes:  And their off!  Sunspot has transformed and is trying to take Ray's head off!

Amara: That looked expensive.

**^^*^*^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^*

Now they actually made dates.  They were so at ease with each other.  They knew each other's lives and didn't have to worry about hurting each other.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^**^

John: I'm worried about what Beck is gonna do when she finds out those two idiots have trashed her kitchen.

Dexroth: Probably give them a medal.  She doesn't cook anyway.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^^**^^^*^^*^*

The Rogue.  Even now she felt a twinge of happiness speaking the name.  Wanda made her way through the crowd.  They were going to see a movie tonight.

*^*^*^^*^^**^*^^**^*^*^*^**^*^

Mastermind:*puts on Magneto disguise* Doooooom!

Beck: *hits him with the inter-dimensional hammer*

Dexroth: Silly mutant, Dooms are for Magneto's.

*^^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

She saw the skunk haired Goth waiting at their usual table.  

^*^*^**^^**^*^*^*^^**^*^^*^*^**^

Sam: This is frightening.  Ah'm gonna leave.

Jamie: Take me with you!  *latches onto him like a leech*

^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Hey there."

"Hey. About time you got here," Rogue teased.

*^^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^^**^^*^*^**^^*^**^

Wanda:  Gaaah!

Kurt:  Fraulein!  don't ---*something explodes*  Too late.

Dexroth:  Like Father like Daughter I guess.

Wanda:  What. Did. You. Say?

Dexroth: Uhhh….That blender was already choked by a vest?  Bye!  *runs away (I never said he was brave)*

^*^*^^*^*^*^^*^**^^*^*^*^**^*^**^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*

They linked arms and walked towards the theatre.

^*^*^*^**^*^*^^*^**^*^^*^**

***Squinkyspokesman: We are the Squinksaraity!  

Beck:  Oh look, my history assignment came to life.

**Juju:  Rub my head! I am good luck!

Beck:  Errr….No.

^**^*^^**^*^*^*^^**^^**^*^^**^^*^*

They bought their popcorn and sat down in the middle row.  No one else was there.  Just the more better for them.

^*^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^^^*^*^**^^^***^

Kitty: Of course, they like, weren't.  Hey!  Would you like to try my cooking, Juju?

Juju: I have heard of your cooking.  Juju may have to rub his own head.

*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^^**^*^*^^**^^*^*

The movie was one of those creepy horror types, the ones designed to frighten you for weeks.

^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*

Beck:  I haven't watched horror movies in a long time.

Remy: Coulda fooled Remy.

**^*^*^*^^**^**^*^^**^*^^*^**^*^^*^**^

She lay her head against Rogue's clothed shoulder

"Wanda?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*

Piotr:  This is….romantic.

Rahne: Yea are truly something else.  Yea find the good in eveythin, donchya?

^*^**^^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^**^*^**^^**^^*^*^*

"Of course I do."

"Good."  She leaned down and kissed Wanda.  A swift brush against the lips, not enough to rob her of her power.

"I love you too."

*^*^*^^*^**^^*^**^*^^*^*^*^**^^*^*

Wanda:  I'm never going to look at Rogue the same way again.

Pietro:  I had more chapters before people even thought about you Roguey!

Rogue: Nah't anymoh you prissy little Speedy Gonzales!

John: CATFIGHT!

Beck: WHO DESTROYED MY KITCHEN?!

^**^*^*^^*^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^**^*^^**^

***This is part of a History project I did.  They were the civilization I made up of three foot tall gremlin ninja people.

**I have no idea where he came from.  He's a Squinky though…..


	22. LoveLove Double Feature

It is a mistake to think you can solve any major problems just with potatoes.

--Douglas Adams

^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*LOVELOVE DOUBLE FEATURE^*^*^*^*^^**^^**^^*

^**^^**^**^^*or Bad Guys and Good Women^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*

Lance: NO WAY!  I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE MY OWN CHAPTER!

Kurt:*snicker*

Beck: Don't be angry.  I'll give you extra time.

Lance: You will?

Beck: Yep.  Totally.  

^*^***^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^^*^*

Love was in the air.

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Bobby: Sure it wasn't something they ate?

Jubes: *snorts*

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^**

Leaves fell in a beautiful fall day.  The wind played with them, sending them hither and thither.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Dexroth:*Squeaky mocking voice* Oh Mrs. Pigglywiggly, I go hither and thither and do not know whither I go.

Beck:*chokes back laughter* Shut-up Dex.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^*^**^

Lance shielded Kitty from the light bite of the wind.  They were walking over to a café, where they could be alone, away from the hustle and bustle of the assorted groups they lived with.

^*^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ororo:  I heard you were doing a story of me.

Beck: Believe me honey, if you knew what was in the impending for you, you wouldn't be asking me about this one.

Dexroth: Yeah, for once you're going to get some romance—YEEOWCH!

Ororo: Say such things again and I shall hit you with more lightening.  GOT IT?!

Beck:…He's gone.  He left as soon as you started to speak again.

Ororo:  ….BY THE GREAT THUNDER GODS HE WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!

^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^^*^*

But unbeknowest to them, someone lurked above, watching them.

^**^^**^^**^*^^*^*^*^^*^*^*

Magneto:  **DDDOOOOOMMMMM!**

Dexroth: *not really paying attention* Woah….I can turn on lamps by touching them.  

Beck: Err…Isn't that the purpose of those little buttons?

Dexroth:  Har-de-har-har-har.  No, I mean without using the buttons.

Magneto:……

Beck: Wow, really?  I heard when people are hit by electricity, they may become like a battery for a few hours…

Magneto: Excuse me.

Dexroth: A few hours hunh?  Think I can get the radio to catch the comedy station?

Magneto: Excuse Me.

Beck:  Maybe…

Magneto:  HEY!  EVIL BAD DUDE BACK TO MAKE YOUR LIVES MISERABLE!

Beck: Hunh?  Oh! Uh…Gasp!

^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Magneto floated above the café, contemplating about this turn of events.

"I would not harm them if I were you, Magneto."

He turned to see the beautiful Storm, floating in the air not far away.

^*^**^^**^*^^**^^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*

Kitty:  Hey! Like, go back to us!

Lance: Yeah!  You said I got more time!

Beck:  Keep your pantyhose on.

Magneto: And then I was chased around by this Jaganashi woman with a rope and a chicken!  I don't know what she was planning, but it was good I got out of there when I did!

Dexroth:  That's…..great. Can you unstick me from the fridge now?  *mutters* this is the last time I wear this belt….

Magneto: NO! You have to listen to the pain you've caused me.  Why…is your refrigerator in the living room?

Beck: Some of the others trashed my kitchen while you were gone.

Magneto: And I missed it….

^**^*^*^*^*^^**^*^^*^**^*^

Meanwhile, in the café, unaware of what was taking place, Kitty was laughing at something that Lance had said.

^*^*^^**^^**^^*^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*

Scott: There's a shocker.

Lance: Bring it on Red Eye!

Scott:  Brotherhood trash!

Kurt: Creep!

Todd: Furball!

Fred: X-geeks!

Wanda: I'm gonna stay out of this.

Jean: You'd better.

Wanda: Excuse ME?!

^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^**^^*^*^**^^**^^*^*

"Hey Kitty…"

"Yeah Lance?"

"Do you….love Kurt?"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*

Kurt: GO X-MEN!  
Todd: BROTHERHOOD RULES YO!

Tabitha: I'm gonna boom somebody, I don't care whose side they're on!

^**^^*^*^*^**^**^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*

"Well, he was good as a friend….Why are you asking me this?"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^^*^*^*^*^**^*^^^**^

Beck:  This potion….what does it do again?

Juju: It makes everyone feel happy.  Rub it on Juju's head, it will have luck with it.

Beck:  What is the deal with rubbing you head?

Juju: I am good luck!

Beck: Ri-ight.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^*^*^*

Above, Magneto sighed.

"Young love is so Impromptu, don't you agree?"

"Yes."  She stood on the building roof with him.  Once they had started talking, he hadn't been so bad.

*^^*^**^^*^**^^**^^**^*^^**^*^^**

Beck:  *throws potion at quarreling mutants.* Hah! That'll teach you to fight in my house!

Lance:  Wow….Now I'm happy to beat you up Summers!

Scott: Me too!  I hope you have as much fun as I have!

Dex:  Didn't go the way I'd expect.

Juju: Should've rubbed it on Juju's head!

Beck: Quiet.  Both of you.

^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^^**^*^*^*^

"And how is it that our love lives are so bare?  Perhaps we are looking in the wrong places."

"What do you mean, Magneto?"

"Please. Call me Eric."

^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^*^**^*^

Magneto: Wait a minute….This story has me in it!!

Dexroth:  You are so very perceptive. I never would have realized if you hadn't pointed it out.

Magneto: This will not go unavenged.

*^*^*^^**^*^^**^*^*^**^*^^*^**^

"I wanted to ask you Kitty.  I wanted to ask you….If you would be mine."

"Yours?"

Lance pulled something from his pocket.

"This is a promise ring.  A promise to be together forever.  You have my promise.  May I…have yours?"

*^*^^*^**^^*^*^*^^**^^**^

Beck:  Yes officer.  These people are causing havoc in my home.

Officer:  *takes rest of department and arrests the X-men and brotherhood.*

Todd: We've been framed!

Lance: You idiots!  Break the handcuffs!

Scott: That's immoral!

Jean: And wrong!

Beck: I don't care what you guys do outside of my house…wait.  Leave the guy with the mullet and the valley girl, please.   You guys gotta see how your stories end.  And the woman with the white hair.

Ororo: I'd rather leave.

Beck:…..Don't be a spoilsport.

^**^^*^*^**^^***^^*^**^^*^**^*^^*

"Let is put aside out differences and try.  I always did admire you, Ms. Monroe."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt….Eric."

He leaned down and kissed her gently.

^**^^**^^**^^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*

Magneto:  Come, Storm.  Together we can destroy this Authoress!

Ororo: Indeed.  We will 'put aside our differences and try'.

Beck: Juju.

Juju:  HII-YYAHHH!!!!!!!!  *does funky ninja moves with a net and traps Magneto and Storm in it*  LIKE A NINJA!

Beck:  You are good luck.

Juju: So-

Beck: No.  I'm not rubbing your head.

^^**^*^*^^***^^*^**^*^^*^^**^^*^**^*^^*

"Oh….Lance…This.  No one has ever been this romantic for me before!  Of course!  I promise.  Forever."

She leaned over the table and kissed him as he slid the ring on her finger.

*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^^*^*^*^^*^*^**^*

Aww….


	23. Kyro

If it's suicide you're after Master Bruce, I have the recipe for an old family potion. It's slow working and quite painful, you'd like it."

--Alfred from Batman

^*^*^**^^*^**^*^*^KISSABLE KYRO^^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*

Kitty: Like, YES!  Another chapter for me!

John: I can't complain much Sheilah.

Lance:….

Kurt: He's moving in on her.  We have to stop him.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A starry night.  A picnic basket.  Perfection at it's best.

*^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Juju:  Hmm…..

Evan: What's up little ninja gremlin man?

Juju: Juju believes that he must take great lengths if Beck is to get good luck…

Dexroth:  ….Leave it be.  For your own good.

^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

John Allerydace swiftly spread a cloth across the picnic table.  It was a simple green cloth.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^*^*

Magneto: *looking through reviews and writing notes*  Hmm….I know!  I'll take out the quiet ones first.  SOMEONE2003, You're mine.

Dexroth: Well, you know Mags, the quiet ones are always the most dangerous.

Magneto:  That's why I shall destroy them!

Dexroth:  Oh…uh….LOOK OVER THERE!

Magneto: *turns to where he's pointing*  What?

Dexroth:  *Takes out a match and sets the notes on fire and steals the reviews.*  Victory!

Magneto:  GET BACK HERE I—OWWWWWWWW! *tries to put his put the flames on his hand out.*

^**^^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**

He waited for her.  The Shadowcat Sheilah.  Sweet, Beautiful, angelic sheilah.

^**^^**^*^*^^*^**^*^*^**^

Wanda: Oh, gag me.

John:…But…we have a chapter comin' up sheilah.

Wanda:  If you talk to me that way it's fine.  Anyone else is just gross.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*

Kitty slipped into the park unnoticed.  She had left the institute at one 'o clock in the morning for the rendezvous. 

^*^***^^**^^**^*^^*^*^*

Juju: Black Pheonix said you wanted to rub Juju's head!

Beck: Yeah? Well HoneyBug17 says that she would throw you off a convenient bridge! 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

She snuck up behind the handsome pyro.  

"John."

"Yikes!  Shielah!"

His pouting voice made her laugh.

^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^^*^^*^*^*^*^*

Rogue: Pouting voice?  What a crock!

Amara: You're just upset because it isn't you in this story.

Rogue: Shut-up!

Pietro: Ooh…The rogue is feisty…

Rogue: Do you want a repeat of our first stories? *takes gloves off menacingly*

^**^^*^**^*^**^*^^*^*

"Oh!  A picnic!…Are those candles?"  She asked teasingly.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Tabitha: Flirt.  Worse than Jean.

Jubes: What do you mean?

Tabitha: She's stringing four guys along!

Mystique: Worse than Rogue, you mean.

Rogue: Why don't you just be quiet, MOM.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*

"Of course." He grinned and took out a lighter. He clicked it on, and little fireballs erupted from it, which changed into beautiful dancers which swayed and twirled to their respective places on the candles.

^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Piotr:  Very artistic.

Beck: Thanks.

John:  Why are you thanking her?  I'm doing all the work!

^*^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kitty gasped in delight at the beautiful array.

^*^**^^**^^**^*^^**^*^

Jean: Big surprise.

Kitty: Quiet, like, you ice queen!

Jean: Excuse me?!

Kitty:  You won't even let Scott in and you're ragging, like, on me?

Dexroth:*watching the show* *they don't know he's there!*

Jean:  You are such a little Jesebel!

Kitty: Like you're not! What about Duncan?

Dexroth: I wonder if any of the guys are watching this…..

Jean: That's different!

Kitty: *mock masculine voice* Oh Jean, I like, love you even if you have a problem. *normal voice* He's, like, an idiot!

Dexroth:  This is getting interesting…

Jean: Well I—HEY!

Kitty:  DEX!

Dexroth:  Oops…Busted!  *runs off*

*^*^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*

They sat down and ate their dinner, though it was late, laughing and talking.  The stars above were as bright as if the night had been made just for them.

*^*^^*^*^**^^**^*^

Ray: Bernie and Dot's Custom Made Nights.

Roberto: Open every hour of every night.

Sam: And sometahmes on weekends.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^**^

"Hey Kit."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever felt tired of fighting?"

"Always, why?"

^*^^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Dexroth:  Must. Stay. Away. From. Psychopathgirlmutants!

Evan: What's with you man?

Dexroth: I was listening in on a conversation and now Red and Valley are trying to beat me up.

Scott: You deserve it.

Dexroth: Yeah? Well you deserve-

Doggy: WOOF!

^*^*^**^*^^**^*^^*^**^*^*^^^**

"I don't want to fight anymore.  I'm weary, sheilah.  Tired.  I was hinkin about movin off, goin to live my own life."

"But John…What about us?"

*^*^^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**^

Todd:  What ABOUT us, yo?

Fred: Aww….She's gonna ditch him!  I've seen this movie!

*^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^

"That's why I wanted to have this dinner.  Will you come away with me?"

"You mean, run away together?"

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Wanda: No, were going to jump away like little rabbits.  We wouldn't RUN away.  What are you, stupid? That would be too much work.

Dexroth: And the jealous half of Red Witch comes out!

Pietro: HISS! 

^***^^*^*^*^*^**^**^*^^*^*

"Yes."

He watched her as she thought.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ray: It took a very long time.

Amara: In the beginning, Kitty thought.  This was determined to be a bad and utterly useless idea and was soon taken out and shot.  The idea, not Kitty.

Kitty:  HEY! 

Lance: Don't insult Kitty! Beck!

Beck: *choking with laughter* I heehee I'll allow hee it.

^**^^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*

"I don't want to leave my friends."

His heart fell to his feet.

"But sometimes you have to let important things go if you want to grow."

^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Kurt: So profound….

Beck: *still laughing at Amara's comment.*

Kurt: *glare*

*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

She cupped his face in her delicate hands.

"I want to grow as a person.  Yes.  I'll go with you."

"I love you, Shielah." His heart soared.

"I love you too," She whispered as she kissed him.

*^^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^*

Magneto: Drat!  I didn't get any revenge.

Remy: Dat a pity.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^

Yeah, sorry for the lull in updates, I got caught up in finishing another fic. But I'm back on track!


	24. Mystooth

"No!" Scott yelled from his doily. "We won't let you take her away! I love her!"

--Beck2 (What? I thought it was funny at the time.)

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*MAGICAL MYSTOOTH*^^**^*^*^^*^*

Sabretooth: Magical my-

Dexroth: TUT! What do I keep telling people about the rating?!

^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^^*^**^

Bayville.  Home of some of the most dangerous mutants.

Home of the elusive and powerful Magneto.  But this is not his story.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^**^^*^*

Magneto:  You don't see me complaining.

Beck: There's a change of pace.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

This is the story of two halves.

^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ray: And a quarter!

Logan:  A half? Tch, Sabretooth isn't even an eighth.

Dexroth:…Err….Is that an innuendo?

Logan: What?  Get yer mind outta the gutter, bub.  I mean he ain't half the mutant I am.

Dexroth:…He's an eighth?

*^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

Mystique, the shapeshifter.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*

Mystique: LET ME GO!

Fred: But boss, It's your story!

Mystique: I've already had enough of Sabretooth for three hundred lifetimes!

^^*^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^*^

And Sabretooth, the most powerful cat warrior the world has ever known.

^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**^*^

Lance: THUNDERCATS! WHOAAH!!!

Tabitha: Help me Tigra! Help me!

Jamie: Hahahahahahahaha!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^^*^*^*^*

It was only natural the two should meet and know their destiny.

*^^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mystique:….DESTINY?!

Irene: What?

Mystique: Not you.

^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^**^^**^

Mystique walked down the crowded street.

^*^*^^*^^**^*^*

Evan: And nobody noticed.

Amara: Blue was in that week.

Jubes: Everyday is a holiday when you're blue-

Roberto: Dah-ba-dee-dah-ba-di.

^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

She was in disguise, as she always is when she walks down the street.

^^*^**^^*^*^**^

Rogue: Naturally.

Kurt: *snicker*

*^*^^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*

She had a meeting that day.  A special meeting.

^*^*^*^*^**^**^^**^*^*^

Kitty:….Ewwww…..

Wanda: This story is staying PG, right?

*^^*^**^^*^*^*^**^^**^*^

She walked into the old storehouse.  This meeting had to be kept safe from those with prying eyes.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

Kurt: Prying eyes?

Bobby: Don't know who has those.

Jean: Liars.

*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sabretooth watched her as she walked in.  He had always admired her.

^*^**^*^*^*^^*

Sabretooth:  Yeah, right.

Mystique: EXCUSE ME?!

Logan:  *to Dex*  Maybe they'll kill each other.

Dexroth:  You can only hope.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*

"Hello Raven."

"Hello Victor," She smiled as she changed back.

^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^^**^*^

Arcane:  Come my dear-Let's talk about you in terms of me.

Danny:  *snicker*

Arcane:  You know, I'm a good all American guy-

Ray: I thought you were Greek.

Arcane: Shut-up.  And I know what it's like to be all alone and to know what the heart of a woman wants.

Danny: That's what my last boyfriend said.

Arcane: About me?

Danny: About himself.

Arcane: That braggart.

^*^*^**^*^^**^*^^**^*^^*^*^*

Victor pulled the shape shifter into his arms.  She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

^**^^**^^^*^*^**^**^*^

Beck:  I shouldn't have let those two watch Road to Bali last night.

Arcane:  THE AFRICAN QUEEN!

Remy: Merde! Leave Remy alone!

Danny:  Stay fast my friend, it's a mirage.

Arcane: Like that oddly shaped man we saw?

Danny: Yep.

Sabretooth:  GRRRRR!

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^***^*^

They hugged for awhile, and furthered their plans.

*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Scott: For world domination?

Beck: …You're not a romantic, are you?

^**^^*^**^^*^**^^**^*^*^

The plan was to get away from this place, away from Magneto.  To live their lives to see it their own way.

*^^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Pietro: Doin' it MY WAAAYYY!

Todd; That was pretty good yo.

*^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^^*

The day's planning had been done, and it was time for them to leave each other again.

^*^*^**^^**^*^*^**^^*

Rahne: When she says 'planning', she means planning, right?

Doggy: Woof?

^**^^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^

"Soon, Victor."

"Soon, Raven."

^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^*

Sabretooth:  Soon, Wolverine.

Logan: Quite a bit farther off than you think.

^^*^*^*^**^^^^**^^*^*^^**^

They kissed, a true testament to the love they did, and always would, share.

*^^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^*

Mystique:  I'm going to go clean my eyes out with bleach.

Beck: It wasn't that bad!

Danny:  Wow, our ranking jumped up!

Arcane: I don't see why, it's obvious we don't like each other, err…not that way, I mean…You know!

Danny: Yup.  I totally agree.  No likey that way here.

Arcane:….

Danny:……?……

Arcane: Likey?  Is that a word?

*^^**^^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*

Ahehhehheh. I love this chapter.


	25. Darcane

If love is the answer, could you rephrase the question?

** -- Lily Tomlin**

**^^^**^^**^*^^*^**^^*DARCANE'S DANCE^*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

Danny:……I shall force myself to say nothing.

Arcane:  I really don't see why people think we're so good together.

Danny:….Arc….Shut-up.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

She hated dances.

*^^*^*^*^*^*

Wanda: Who doesn't?

Kitty: Me!

Wanda: Gee, there's a shocker.

^**^^*^**^*^^**^^*^**^*^^*

Danny nervously brushed her dress flat.  It was a dark blue one with small straps.  She hated it.  Even if it was pretty.  It wasn't her.

^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*

Danny: Darn tootin'.

Jean: You are country.

^^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*

And she hated the stares she was getting. She never liked being the center of attention.

*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Pietro: One of the many things that set her apart.

Lance: Hey! Don't mess with Dann!  She's cool.

Todd: Cool enough to be Brotherhood, yo?

Lance:….Okay, maybe not that cool.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*

No guy would ever ask her to dance.  As far as they cared, she was a mutie.  Nobody dances with muties.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Arcane: Dances With Muties. With Danielle Nesmond as Danny Lightfoot.

Danny:  Ahehhehhehhehheh.

Beck: *rolls eyes*

^*^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^**^*^^**^*^*^

She sat forlornly on the chair, watching everyone else.  She was the only girl that went stag.

^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ray:  Or Doe.

Rahne: _Oh deer._

Roberto: I haven't the _hart _to chide you two.

Sam: They're just _hoofing _it.

^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

A tune struck up from the DJ again and someone tapped her on the shoulder.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Tabitha: Gee, I wonder who THAT could be.

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

She turned to see who it was and gasped.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**

Amara: Dramatically.

Jubes: GASP!

Magneto: *confused*

*^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*

Arcane.  The mutant gunslinger.  A man she had admired for so long. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Danny: *snurk*

Arcane: *slightly annoyed*

^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^*

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, looking towards the other members of her team.  They were too engrossed in their own activities to see them.  They did not approve of him.  And that was mincing the words.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Kurt: Vhat kind of acteevitees iz zat?

Scott: Dancing, of course!

Dexroth:….So innocent.

Doggy: Woof.

^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Asking you to this dance."

With a flick of the wrist he pulled out a beautiful red flower.

^*^*^*^**^^*^^*^**^*^^*^**^

Kitty: Flowers…..*sigh*

Rogue: Pretty flowers.

Jean: Un hunh.

Ray: Bye girls.

Fred: Where'd they go?

Roberto: The place where every guy gives them flowers.

*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

He pulled her towards the dance floor.  She realized with shock at the song that played, how it fitted them.

^*^**^*^*^*^^**^^*^*

Arcane:….No…..

^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

_Looking back on the memory of   
The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone   
For a moment all the world was right   
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye _

She buried her head against his chest. He was wearing chrome- Black hat, white dress-shirt, black vest and black pants.

^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^^*^*^**^*^

Danny: The HORROR!

Arcane: Our reputations as powerful aloof mutants are ruined!

Dexroth: They weren't there in the first place.

Danny:…oh…..

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
_And now I'm glad I didn't know   
The way it all would end the way it all would go   
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain   
But I'd've had to miss the dance   
  
Holding you I held everything   
For a moment wasn't I a king   
But if I'd only known how the king would fall   
Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all _

__

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Danielle."

"Yes?"

"I never…got time to tell you…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He bent down and kissed her. And for a moment, the rest of the world slipped away.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^*^*^*

Rogue: The world slipped away?  What have they been into?

Evan: Maybe it was Kitty's cookies.  We're sending an entire batch of them along with Danny's cookies to Rouge77.

Rogue: I'm not 77!!  How dare you mess up my age?!

Evan: Eeep.

^**^^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!"  Scott came running towards them.  Arcane broke the kiss.  He looked into her eyes fleetingly and then turned to run.

"Arcane."

He turned back to look at her.

"I love you too."

He smiled at that and ran away, with the rest of the X-men running through the crowd towards him.    
  
_And now I'm glad I didn't know   
The way it all would end the way it all would go   
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain   
But I'd've had to miss the dance   
  
_ 

^*^*^^*^**^^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Arcane:  There goes red eye again.

Scott: Do you want to start something?

Danny:…Do I need to sic a zoo on you people to make you guys civil?

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^*^**^*^

Arcane escaped easily.

Yes my life is better left to chance   
I could have missed the pain but I'd have had to miss the dance

"Goodbye," she whispered to the crowd, holding the red flower.

"Till we meet again."

^**^^*^**^*^*^^*^*^**^

Danny: That was so…so…

Piotr: Romantic?

John: Luverly?

Remy: Err….Romantic?

Arcane: So ready for a lawsuit.

Dexroth: OH come off it.

Juju: It is known you like each other.  Rub Juju's head. With luck you realize it.

Danny: We do not.

Arcane: You can't prove anything.

Beck:….alright.  Fine.  You don't like each other.

Arcane: HAH!  Come on, Danny, we'll go out to a movie to celebrate our triumph over the authoress.  Coming?

Danny: Your treat?

Arcane: Of course.

Danny: Okay. *they leave*

Beck: Hah.  Who's victory was that?

^**^*^*^**^^**^*^^*^**^^*^*^**^*^

Danny and Arcane are my characters, and I have them in a chapter…because. I couldn't resist.


	26. Tay

Only love let's us see normal things in an extraordinary way

--Unknown

^*^**^^**^^*^*^*TENDER TAY*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ray: I'm so leaving.

Scott: That title sounds like something Kitty would make.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*

Who knew that love could be found there?

*^*^^**^^*^*^*^**^

Roberto: Especially under there.

Jamie: Under where?

Lance: That has to be the corniest joke ever.

Jamie: What?

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The Institute.  Who knew that they would find each other here?

^*^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*

Lance: Where were they in the first place?

Todd: Probably hiding from each other so they could get outta this story, yo.

^*^**^*^^*^*^*^^*^*^*^**^*^

Ray leaned over the wall.  He had to fix a hole as punishment for another prank.

*^*^*^^*^*^**^^*

Jean: Accurate.

Ray: *sulk*

^*^*^**^*^**^*^*^*^*

Tabby snuck behind a tree a few feet away.  Spying on her boyfriend.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Tabby: Eat your heart out Jean!

Jean: You can keep Ray.

Ray: What?

Tabby: How charitable of you.  For that, you can keep Freddy.

Fred: Yes!

Jean: No!

^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*

She snuck up slowly behind her unsuspecting man.

*^^*^**^^^*^*^*^*^*

Scott: Man?

Ray: I'm more man than you are!

Lance: That wouldn't be hard.

^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*

Ray kept working, oblivious to what was about to happen.

*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

Rahne: He was obviously oblivious.

Sam: Hunh?

^**^^**^^*^^*^*^*^

"RAY!"  She yelled at the top of her lungs.  He tripped backwards in surprise and fell in the wet mud by the wall.  She giggled helplessly at him.

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Kitty: That was, like, so mean.

Tabby: Oh shut-up, I thought it was fun.

Magneto: Girls, where is Dexroth?

Kitty: Beats us.

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

He groaned and picked himself out of the mud, soaked and with his front totally covered in mud.

^^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^

Dexroth:  Strange….forks are floating in midair….this can only mean one thing…

Magneto:  **_DOOOM!!!!!_**

Dexroth: *gasp* My evil nemesis!  You're here to attack reviewers, aren't you?!

Magneto: As if I would do anything else! Muwhahahahaah!

Dexroth: Yeah….you need to get a hobby.

^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Ray," She managed to get out during the giggling.  He looked at her disbelievingly at first, then got a mischievous glint in his eye.

^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Amara: And it was so mischievious.

Dahk: Wow. *wanders off*

Amara:?!? Who was that?

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^*

He opened his arms wide and advanced on her.  Her eyes widened and she tried to run.

*^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^**^

Dahk: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Magneto: Hey! That evil laugh belongs to me!

Dahk: Not anymore! It's mine! *sticks tongue out.*

Magneto: Why you-

Dahk: Magneto is a magnet head! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Magneto: This shall not go unanswered!

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^^*^*^**^

She giggled hysterically as she ran from him.  She didn't get very far before he grabbed her in a tackle hug and they fell to the ground, laughing.

*^^**^^**^^**^^*^**^^**^*^^**^^*

Kurt: Ray!

Ray: Kurt!

Kurt: How could you act such a way wiz a girl?

Ray: You're calling Tabby a girl?

Tabby: HEY!

^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^^*

After they got their breath back, he helped her to her feet.  They were both dirty, but they didn't mind.

^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Dahk: Ahahahahahahahah.

Dexroth: How did you get here?

Dahk: Aww….It's the cute and really tasty handsome looking muse guy!

Dex: Don't say that! *looks around*  But Thanks….

^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^^*^**^^*^*^

"You know, this is one of the things I love about us," She announced.

"What? Being comfortable?"

"Yep.  And another thing."

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Ray: There's more….

Tabby: We're gonna kiss!

Ray: Please…stop it now….

Tabby: That's not how you act in her other stories.

Ray: Beck has a fetish. I can't help that.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"And what is that," he grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you."  She kissed him.

^*^**^^*^*^**^**^^*^*^^*^*

Beck: I have a bug infestation….

Dahk: They're so cute! Just like Mr. Handsome!

Dexroth:Uhh *sees Beck's face*  I don't know who she's talking about.

Dahk: You!

Dexroth: *weak laugh*  Imagine that….

^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"I love you too," He said, and kissed her back.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^**^^*

Kitty:  Yay!  I'm sending an entire three batches of cookies to WWWWWW!  My new taste tester!

Evan: That poor soul.

Amara: Did you see that odd girl?

Danny: Nope. Can't say I did….

^**^*^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Who is Dahk? Well, she's another OC…I'm sure that she'll show up again.


	27. Forson

**Willy Wonka:** The suspense is terrible. I hope it will last.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*FORTUNATE FORSON^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Forge: Bizarre, sad people.

Lance: Forson? What's that?

Beck: Secret.

Todd: That's whack, yo.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The great inventor. Forge.

^*^**^^*^*^**^*^*^^*^*^*

Dahk: Inventor?  FRANKENSTEIN!

Forge: Who the heck is this kid?

Dahk: *runs off*

Amara: There she is again! I told you!

Jubes: Weird.

^*^**^^*^*^*^**^**^*^**^*^*^*^

He worked carefully on his newest invention, even though his mind was on other things.

^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^**^

Dexroth: And we wonder what it is…

Dahk:*sneaks up behind him* Mr. Handsome!

Dexroth: Don't say that!  *looks around* We have to stop meeting like this.

^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^**^*^

His mind was on a special person.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*

Ray: And here is where all the reviewers who could not figure out Forson will understand!

Dexroth: Leave me alone! Help!

Dahk: Come back Mr. Handsome! *chases Dex*

Ray: And I thought I had problems…

^**^^*^*^*^*

The person that held the keys to his heart, whom he would love forever and ever and ever—

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*

Rogue: Ghet ohn with IT!

Beck: Mwuhahaheheheheeheheheheeeee.

Dahk: Mr. Handsome got away….

Beck: ?  What are you doing here?

Dahk: Uh….nothing?  *runs out the door*

Beck: When did that door get there?

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*

Jason.

^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Jason: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo---

Magneto: *switches sound dampeners in his helmet to 'on'*

Beck: *Holding ears*  Will somebody shut him up?!

Jason: --ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo—

Dexroth: There's only one way to fix this.  *hits Jason with an oar.*

Jason: ooo -UGH! *falls down unconscious.*

Dexroth: I'd like to thank the local fish and game for this oar.

Beck: It broke.  *pokes broken oar* 

Dexroth: It's alright.  I stole it.

Beck: You thief you.

*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Forge watched as the shadows got longer outside.  He would come soon.

^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Tabitha: That strange beetle-eyed man, who is currently passed out.

Pietro: What do we do with him? *points to unconscious Jason*

Jamie: Can I poke him with a stick?

Dexroth: Use the oar.

Jean: I think not.

Fred: Come on honey, let the boys have their fun.

Jean: What. Did. You. Call. Me?

Fred: I don't remember.

Jean: GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *storms off*

Dexroth: Ladies and gentlemen, the advantages of selective memory.

^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^

Jason slipped through the shadows, his powers making him unseen to the normal eye.

*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

John: But his eyes could see them just fine, because they were BEETLE EYES.

Danny: You're so poetic, Johnny.

John: I know it.

*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

He walked up to the house where Forge kept his lab.  It was the place he went to to get away from Magneto.

^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Magneto: My newest target shall be the kukume!

Dexroth: Oh…THE kukume.

Magneto: Do you mock me?!

Dexroth: Yup.

^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*

He knocked lightly on the door and allowed himself a grin as Forge appeared in the open doorway.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^

Sam: Ah didn't now you were that whay Forge.

Forge: Shut up. Or I'll help you with one of my experiments.

Kurt: Gasp! Run Sam! Run!

Rahne: We're all gonna dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Forge:…Everybody's a critic!

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**^

"What took you so long?" Forge asked. 

"I had to slip away from Magneto again."

^*^*^**^*^^*^*^**^^*

Rahne: Again? How many rendezvous do you Acolytes have?

Remy: Sometimes Remy lose count….

Rahne: Are you hitting on me…

Remy: Does chere want Remy to hit on 'er?

John: *creeps close to Gambit's coat with a match*

Rahne: I think not…

Remy: You never know until—Is sometin' burnin'?

John:*runs away*

Remy: MERDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tries to beat out flames*

*^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^^*^*^**^^*^*

Jason leaned up and kissed Forge.

^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Jason: *wanders in* What's going on?

Beck: You just kissed Forge.

Jason:…Do you have another oar?

Dexroth: Oddly enough…

^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^**^*^*^

"I love you." Forge kissed him back.

^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Local fish and game: Ma'am, we'd like to know if you had any information about some stolen oars?

Beck: There's a guy in my house beating his head with one.  Does that count?

LFAG: We'll get him.  *drags Jason out of the house*

Jason: I was framed!

Dexroth: Funny, I thought he was oared….

Juju: Juju thinks that was a bad pun…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^*

Well….I shall say no more about this chapter….rather odd….


	28. Mystelly

Humor is just another defense against the universe.   
--Mel Brooks 

^**^^**^*^^*^*^*Marvelous Mystelly^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mystique: I fail to see what's so marvelous.

Dahk: A muse catching trap…ooo……..

Doggy: Yipe?!

^**^*^^**^**^^*^**^*^*^^*

Principal Kelly strode out into the halls, scowling at the Institute mutants as they tried to get to class.

^**^^**^*^*^*^*^**^

Dexroth: The finishing touch! *Puts a bow on Kelly's head.  Kelly is tied to a surfboard.*

Kelly: I'll get you and that little surfer brat too!

Alex: Dude, wicked Principal of the East man.

Dexroth: Totally.

^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^^*^*^**^

There was only one woman he could trust.  Angela.

^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mystique:…Angela?

Beck: What? Fits you perfectly…

Mystique: *glare*

*^^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*

The final bell rang for school.  Kids ran away, trying to beat each other outside.

^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^**^

Kelly: How dare you all make a mockery of my love life!

Pietro: What's there to mock? We had to make one up!

Fred: Yeah!

Kelly: You don't understand anything!

Todd: According to all the fanfiction people that write about us, we do!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^**^^^*^*^*^*

Kelly walked to his car and started it up, driving away from the school, heading down to his favorite meeting spot.

^**^*^*^*^**^*^**^*^^*^**^

Dexroth: Ho hum…Why do I get the feeling that things are about to go horribly wrong?

Dahk: *pulls the capture lever*  HAHAH! *A net falls on Dex.*  I've got you now!

Dexroth: What?! Uh…Sure you do!  *Pulls net up and starts inching out of it.*  Can't believe I thought I was smart enough to get away from you…

Dahk: I know! I—How did you get out?

Dexroth: *trying to get away* I'm an escape artist. *bolts*

Dahk: RATS!  

^**^*^^**^^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^^**^^*^*

He parked outside an old restaurant and walked in, looking over the heads of people that were there, looking for the one he loved.

*^^*^**^**^*^*^^**^*^^**^

Lance: What's with you and Restaurants? 

Beck: I happen to think they're romantic. I'd want to meet a guy in a restaurant. A guy in a trenchcoat…

Arcane: We'd better go before we die.

Remy: Lead de way.

^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*

There she was.  A blonde beauty.  He sat down across from her.  Her face lit up when she saw him.

*^^**^^*^**^*^*^^*

Juju: Why are you hiding there, Dex?

Dex: *under table* Have you ever heard of incognito?

Dahk: That sounds yummy!

Dex: AHHHHHHHHH! How do you do that!??

Dahk: What? Sneak up behind people?

Dex: YES!!!  
Dahk: Oh…you know, I have no idea.  I gotta go.  Bye Mr. Handsome!

Dex:……….

^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^^^^*^*

"It took you long enough." She teased.

"I'm sorry Angela."

*^^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*

Kitty: Ewww….Who cares about the Principal's love life?

John: Yes…Why don't we ditch this story and go try to further our love life?

Kurt: ARMEGEDDON!!!!!!!! *attacks John*

*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^

They talked for hours.

^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Danny: What did I miss?

Amara: How come you always appear after the freaky girl?

Danny: Must be a coincidence.

*^*^^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^*

It was well into the night when they both got up to leave.

^*^*^*^**^^**^^^**^^*^*

Wanda: So how does it feel to be a psycho's affection?

Dexroth: Depends. How does Johnny feel?

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*

"I'm so glad we got to spend this night together." He told her.  She giggled.

"You always say that."

^*^*^**^^*^*^*^^^*^*

Rogue: *gags*

Magneto: dwoooommmm!  *gasp*  My doom! It's broken!

Dexroth: Oh wow….  
Magneto: Hey! Who put a made in Taiwan sticker on this?!? *points to doom*

Dexroth: *whistles innocently*

^**^*^^*^**^^*^^*^*^*^*^^**^

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips.  He smiled at her and kissed her back.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Bobby: The visual! I'm gonna DIE!  
Jean: Stop projecting!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^^*^**^^**^

He left her and went his separate way, promising to meet her tomorrow.

*^^*^*^*^**^*^^**^^**^^*^*^*^*

Amara:  How very boring.

Dexroth: *running away from Magneto*

Magneto:  Mwuhahahahahahahahahah!

Dexroth: *oes down low and trips Magneto. He goes flying out a window.*

Magneto: Mwahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. *whump*  ow…

Dexroth: Mwahahahah.  Hah. Hah.

Amara: That was interesting…

^***^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Angela turned down an alleyway, stepping into the shadows.

*^^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^**^^*

Sam: Kitty's sending another batch of food to that WWWWWW person…

Kitty: LalalalalalalLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Evan: poor guy.

^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

She stepped out again, not as the blonde beauty, but as the exotic looking Mystique.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Pietro: Exotic?

Beck: Not that kind of exotic.

*^^**^^**^^*^**^^**^^*^**^

She smiled at the night in the direction that Kelly had left.

"I love you."

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Mystique: What a pathetic attempt to capture my personality.

Beck: So?

Magneto: ….medic….

Dexroth: Uh…911? Yeah, this guy just fell out a first story window and hurt himself, do you have any tranquilizers that will keep him out forever?

*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^^**^^^*^**^^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*

And the battle between Dex and Magneto rages.


	29. Jubby

Love is a perky elf dancing a merry little jig and then suddenly he turns on you with a miniature machine gun.   
--Matt Groening 

^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Jubilant Jubby^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Jubilee: I got a story! I got a story!

Beck: And it is oh so jubilant.

^**^^**^*^^**^*^^*

Bobby grinned as Jubilee walked over to him.

*^*^*^^*^**^^*^*^**^*^*^

Wanda: Could this story start out any more obviously?

Pietro: I don't know, any story of Daniels would have to be obvious, or he wouldn't even know what was going on.

Evan: Hunh?

Ray: Said you were stupid, dude.

Evan: What?! 

^**^^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

He always liked Jubes. She was kind, funny, smart. But he could never tell her how he felt. After all, he was the leader of the New X-men.

*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

Scott: I know how you feel. Leadership is a lonely job.

Bobby: I want to change my job description. 

*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

"Hey, Bobby. What's up?"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Dahk: And she slinks out of the darkness in search of a mate…*slinks*

Beck: *stares* Doggy, go find Dex. Make sure he knows his stalker is back.

Dahk: Hi Radical-Seto!

Beck:….

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^

"Nothing much. Want to walk home with me?"

*^^**^^*^*^*^^*^^**^*^^

Sam: Boy next door.

Lance: Just one of the girls.

Amara: *snort*

*^*^^**^*^^**^^**^

"Sure!" She said as she headed off in the direction of the institute.

*^^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*

John: All of the X-vans were disabled via slashed tires for this story.

Rahne: That would explain why they're walking ten miles back home.

Dexroth: What's that boy? You say I'm in trouble?

Doggy:…….GRRRRRR………

Dexroth: Tch. Nobody takes jokes anymore.

*^**^^**^*^*^^**^*^^*^*^**^

He watched her as he walked, not really watching where he was going. He was too enraptured by the wonderful girl that held his heart.

*^^*^**^^**^^*^*^**^^^^**^*^

Ray: …You know, that's really romantic, but taken literally that's really gross and creepy.

Beck: Yeah, I was just thinking that.

*^*^^*^*^**^^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^

"Jubilee?"

She turned around to look at him.

"Yes?"

**^*^*^^**^**^^*^*^*^**^

Dahk: I see you!

Dexroth: I see you too.

Dahk: Let's go on a date!

Arcane: You know, you look like…HEY!

*^*^**^*^*^***^**^*^*^*^^**^*^

"Umm…nothing." He said shyly.  She looked at him with her beautiful eyes, searching into his soul.

^*^**^*^^*^*^**^*^^**^*^**^*^*^^**^*

Dahk: *runs past* Hi Mr. Inventor.

Forge: Eh?

Arcane: Wait! Come back!

Dexroth: This was not my fault.  *runs past*

^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^^**^^**^^*^*^*

"Hey Bobby…Do you like me?"

His head jerked up in surprise.

^*^**^^**^*^*^*^^**^

Jean: Young love…

Rogue: You just act romantic because you hardly get any love.

Jean: Shut-up!

Tabitha: I want another story!

Wanda: Buzz off! All of my stories were nightmares!

Todd: Cuddlebumps, you're right. We should have another story.

Wanda: …Have you ever seen Pet Cemetary Todd?

Dahk: Ooh! Ooh! I have! It's my favorite!

*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^^**^*^^*^*

"Of course! Urk!" He clasped his hands over his mouth fast, not wanting for that answer to come out.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^^**^

Magneto: DDOwoooOMMMMBBwwwwwYYYY!

Beck:….*snicker*…….

Magneto: This is the last time I get a doom from the bargain bin!

^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^**^

She giggled and leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Danny: Wow. What's up with you?

Arcane: Nothing….nothing at all.

Dexroth: He's chasing after this mystery girl.

Danny:…you are?….not that I care…

Arcane: *backs up* It's not that kind of chasing.  

Dexroth: *whipped**cough**

Arcane: SHUT UP!

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

He grinned happily after she stopped kissing him.

"I love you."

She giggled as he kissed her back.

"I love you too."

^**^^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*

Kurt: Ze Author always endz it like zat…

Beck: Hey. These are love stories. It ain't a love story without the love!

Bobby: I can't believe this Laureate person. She just wanted this story to tease me!

Roberto: Doesn't surprise me.

Mystique: You lend yourself to mockery.

Jubes: Stop making fun of him!

Tabitha: Or what, you're going to hit us with pretty bright lights?

Forge: You need me to stick around?

Beck: Yes, you may have to help me build a new house out of Popsicle sticks.

^**^*^^*^**^*^*^*^^**^*^*^^*^^*^*^*^^

Popsicle sticks? Better make sure there isn't any flavor left, I'll have to chase the people away.


	30. Amay

**_"Love thy neighbour as yourself, but choose your neighbourhood."  
-Louise Beal_**

^**^^*^^*^*^*^*^**ADORABLE AMAY*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Amara: It's about time I got another story.

Ray: I don't know how I should feel…

Tabitha: I can't believe you're leaving me for Princess HUSSY!

^**^^**^^**^^*^**^**^^*^*^*^*

Amara walked proudly past the other students. They were never worth her time.

*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^

John: Hey! She's supposed to be with me! Even our powers agree!

Pietro: As if. Girls should be throwing themselves at me.

Roberto: Yeah, but judging by your family tree-

Ray: They'd all be crazy!

Doggy: ?

Beck: If you four are gonna rap, do it in a place where people will throw money at you.

^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*

Only one person was worth the time of a princess. A man with strange hair, yes, but one that she knew would protect her till the end of time.

^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ray: I can't believe you're making fun of my hair.

Beck: I am not. I love you hair.

John: Scary thought.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

Ray. The Static King. Amara looked around the grounds to see him sitting next to a tree, reading a magazine.

*^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*

Roberto: YM.

Evan: Ahehehheh.

Ray: You being an expert on that.

Roberto: HEY!

*^^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*

She walked up behind him and stood next to him expectantly. He looked up and smiled.

*^^**^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^**^

Amara: How dare I wait for him! He is supposed to be at my beck and call!

Jean: You have to learn equality!

Amara: I'm more equal than everyone else!

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Hi Amara. We still going to lunch?"

"Of course."

^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*

Rahne: Hmm….Wow! I'm up for another romance! Remy and me!

Remy: It say Ramy.

Ray: Sounds like one of you is dating a barnyard animal.

Roberto: Or one of you is dating Ray…

Ray: Shut Up!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*

She linked an arm through his and they walked off school grounds. She put her head on his shoulder.

**^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Magneto: SOMEONE is CHALLENGING ME!

Dexroth: People challenge you all the time.

Magneto: NO! SOMEONE2003!

Dexroth: I warned you about the quiet ones.

^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^*

They sat down in an outside café, waiting for their food. They held hands, and talked about trivial things.

*^^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^

Roberto: So what else is new?

Kitty: Oooh! Realm9 loves me. I'm going to send him three whole batches of muffins!

Dexroth: One of these days that guy is going to be dead on the floor and people are going to poke him with a stick.

*^*^^**^*^*^^*^*^*^^**^*^^*

"Do you think that you will love me forever?" She asked him.

^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^

Rogue: That was sudden.

Tabitha: She's foreign.

Kurt: Vhat does zat have anything to do with it?

^*^**^^*^**^^*^**^^*^^*^**^

"Of course." He looked into her eyes.

^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^

Scott: *awed* What did he see?

Pietro: An idiot's reflection?

Todd: That's what I would see yo…Uh…scratch that…

^*^**^*^*^*^^*^*^*^**^^*

He gently leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*

Lance: Didn't have to lean very far.

Dexroth: Heh.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^^*^**^

She would have hit anyone else if they had done that.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Dahk: Hmm….

Arcane: You wouldn't happen to be related to someone I know, would you?

Dahk: *startled* Uh…Nope! Not at all! 

Arcane: I haven't told you who I thought you might be related too.

Dahk: Oh well! I'm sure I'm not.

*^^**^*^*^^*^*^**^*^^*^*^**^^**^

But he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

^*^**^^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Wanda: For a princess-

Pietro: -She has low standards.

Amara: How DARE you mock me?!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^

She kissed him back. They didn't have to say they loved each other. They already knew.

^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*

Rogue: Romantic.

Beck: Duh.

Jean: How did they know?

Dexroth: They knew in much the same way that you don't.

^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*

Aww…that was cute. I like this chapter.


	31. Magtique

One good thing about internet dating: you're guaranteed to click with whomever you meet.   
--Mongo 

^**^*^*^^*^**^*^^*MYSTERIUS MAGTIQUE^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Magneto: NO! BLASPHEMY!

Mystique: I hate this author!

Dexroth: Authoress.

Dahk: HI!

Dexroth: Ack! You're supposed to be dead!

Beck: Wow. Didn't see that coming.

^*^*^**^^**^^*^**^^**^*^^**^^**^^*

Magneto walked through the streets.

^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^**^

Ray: I thought he floated.

Hoppy the non smoking bunny: It's bad to smoke kids!

Rahne: It's the meal that keeps on reappearing!

Hoppy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ray:…ew.

*^*^*^*^^**^*^^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

He had a very special appointment to keep.

*^*^*^^**^^*^**^*^

Dexroth: One that didn't involve kicking puppies.

Doggy: Wof?

^**^^**^*^*^^*^*^*^**^

He walked down the street-

^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

Roberto: Again.

Lance: Repetitively.

Todd: Who cares about this kind of pairing yo? I mean, who wants to delve into your boss' love lives?

Dexroth: The pairing? Think about the offspring.

^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^*^*^*^

-and walked into a building. This building had no labs, no secret guards. It was the back of a factory.

^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

Scott: There's a place to fall in love.

Fred: You and Jean fell in love in a destroyed building.

Jean: That's not true!

Pietro: Uh, Yeah, yeah it is.

^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^

There he would meet with his one true love.

^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*

Dexroth: A metal spork.

Magneto: DDDOOOmeow!!

Dexroth: *choking back laughter* What was that?!

Magneto: This doom doesn't work either!

Dexroth: I'll sayhahahahah……

*^^**^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^

A women walked toward him with stunning features. A blonde with blue eyes. But before she ran up to kiss him she changed into the red headed Mystique.

^*^**^*^^*^*^^**^*^^**^^*^*

Kitty: Hey! You wanna try my food?

Dahk: Nope. Already died once. *Wanders off*

^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^^*^^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^*

He kissed her gently.

"I got here as quickly as I could."

^**^^**^*^*^^**^*^**^*^*^

Sam: But mah doom didn't work.

Dexroth: *fits of laughter*

^**^^*^^*^*^*^*^*

"I haven't been waiting long, Magnus."

*^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^

Wanda: I can't watch this anymore! *runs away*

Amara: Eww, Wanda you're on impending.

Wanda: *runs back* What?

Amara: *Points to pairings*

Wanda: Juggernaut? Ray, Kurt, Lance…JEAN?!

Jean: What?

Wanda: *hexes her*

^*^*^*^**^**^*^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*

She kissed him back.  They talked about things they would do once mutants ruled.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*

Principal Kelly: That will never happen!

Dexroth: Thank goodness for that.

Dahk: Mr. Handsome and….Some old dude.

Principal Kelly: I'm going to be a senator!

Dahk: So you're an idiot too…ok!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^**^*^

The night grew thin and they said their goodbyes.

^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**^

Mystique: Pathetic story.

Dexroth: Wouldn't be the first one you were in.

Magneto: I have decided that I will control the world without doom!

Dexroth: Is that possible?

Doom: Doom will say if it is possible or not infidel!

Beck: Don't you have some third world country to conquer?

^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

They parted ways yet again.  For them, life was full of scattered meetings.

^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**^*^

Dexroth: Probably full of something else, too.

Beck: Tut, tut. What did I tell you about ratings?

Magneto: Drat that Ariel girl! She's challenging my doom-dom!

^*^*^*^*^**^*^^**^*^^^*^**^*

Before they left, however, they kissed once more in a promise.

A promise of love.

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Jubes: GAG ME!

Beck: You and your friends are so eloquent.

^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*

Wow…this is an interesting paring.


	32. Sabeitty

I met this wonderful girl at Macy's. She was buying clothes and I was putting Slinkies on the escalator.   
Steven Wright

^**^**^^**^*^^*^*Significant Sabeitty*^^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*

Kitty: Ewwwwww……

Kurt: This is awful!

Sabretooth: This is totally unethical.

Wolverine: Never stopped you before, bub.

^*^**^^**^*^**^^*^*^*^**^

Kitty looked through the clothing racks at the mall.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*

Ray: Where else?

Roberto: Well, actually it is a change.

Ray: Eh?

Roberto: You're not picking up girly shirts with her.

Ray: You….

*^**^*^^*^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^

But really, she wasn't paying attention. She was only wasting time.

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^*

Dexroth: I thought that's what girls did.

Beck: Hmm?

Dexroth: Waste time at malls.

Beck: Well, I usually hang out in the books and games, but yeah.

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

She was actually waiting for a very special person, someone that she had lost her heart to long ago.

*^*^**^^****^^**^*^*^*^*^

Jamie: Then how is she still walking?

Beck: Poetic license.

Dexroth: Doggy just got attacked by a homicidal plotbunny.

Beck:…Get the rabbit cage, send the bunny back to Ariel. And tell him that you have no interest in her, it might get him to leave you alone.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^^**^

Deciding she had spent enough time, she snuck off to an empty part of the building, where she knew there were stairs to the roof.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Scott: And she knows this…how?

Dexroth: How does the butterfly know to spin the cocoon? Or the mouse to hibernate? It was written in the stars.

Scott: *walks quickly away*

Beck: Are you unloading hazardous pretences into young minds again?

Dexroth: No, I was just lying.

^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^*

She phased up through the locked hatch and stepped carefully on the roof. She saw no sign of her elusive wanderer…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*

Bobby: 'Elusive wanderer'?

Doggy: woof.

Sam: Aren't wanderers usually elusive? I mean…they're wandering.

^*^***^**^^*^*^*^**^^**^

She heard a light thump behind and turned around to come face to face with Sabretooth.

*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^**^*^

Sabretooth: …

Magneto: See?! This is what you get when you stop me from destroying reviewers.

Dexroth: Are you on that kick again?

Rahne: Dinnae think he ever got off it.

*^*^^*^**^*^*^^**^*^*^**^^*

"About time!" She pushed him playfully. He smiled ferally and took it.

^*^**^^**^^*^**^*^^**^

Jean: Took what?

Rogue: Ah hope it was the shove.

Scott: What else could he take?

Dexroth: …Are you sure you're a guy?

*^^*^*^*^**^^*^**^*^*^**^^*^*^

They sat on the edge of the roof, overlooking Bayville.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*

Pietro: In all its majesty.

Fred: Bayville has majesty?

Lance: He was being snide, Blob.

Todd: Yeah, yo. Bayville…is there, ya know.

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^**^^*

She leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt safe here.

*^*^^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^

Ray: Safe?!

Piotr: That would not make me feel safe.

Lance: I knew it. He's contemplated Sabretooth!

Piotr: What is meaning of that?

Lance: ADMIT IT!  
Pietro: Don't mind him, he hasn't taken his prozac today.

^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

He in turn, felt as if he wasn't a hardened warrior assassin.

^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^

Wolverine: Wow…Halfpint turned ol' catboy into a wuss.

Sabretooth: Wanna start something, Logan?

Beck: Hey, if you guys are gonna fight, do it in Bayville, not in my house.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*

"I love you." She said, looking right up into his eyes.

"I love you as well."  He said in return.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^*

Tabitha: Gag. Me.

Jubes: Totally.

Amara: Uhh. I cannot believe a princess of my stature is subjected to such things.

^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*

He leaned down and kissed her.

A kiss of true love.

**^*^*^**^*^*^^*^^*^**^*^*^*^

Jubes: ohh, yuck.  Do you see the stuff on impending?

Rahne: Strange people.

Bobby: Hey wait a minute… I've been put with a guy! GAAAH!

Dexroth: Such a low blow to you, Bobby?

Beck: I suspect it ain't the first time.

^**^^**^^*^**^*^^*^^*^*^^*^*^*

Truly I don't.


	33. Rovan

My school colors were clear. We used to say, "I'm not naked, I'm in the band."   
Steven Wright

(A/N) I'm in the band! Muwhahahahahaha!  *ahem* Please excuse that sudden outburst.

^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*Radiant Rovan*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

Rogue: Great.

Dexroth: I detect a note of boredom.

Evan: It's because she's had like twenty chapters already.

Pietro: Great way to count, porcupine head.

Evan: Shut-up!

^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^***^^*

A sad love story.

^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^

Lance: I'll say.

Ray: I think I'll stay out of this argument.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*

Her love would never return to this place.

*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Pietro: Because he was a disgrace.

Evan: One spike, that's all it takes.

^**^^*^**^^*^*^**^**^*^*^

So the only thing she could do was go to him.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*

Kitty: She must be like, really desperate.

Rogue: Like, do you want meh to send you to dreamland?

^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^

Even if he didn't love her back, she wanted to be close to him.

*^*^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Blob: You can only be too close to people when…uh….

Todd: That's…really uplifting, yo.

*^*^^**^*^*^**^****

And so she left all the people she loved and everything she knew.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Wanda: It wasn't as if there was much knowledge to leave.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

She ran to the Morlocks.

*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^

Callisto: I'VE HAD IT WITH PEOPLE RUNNING TO THE MORLOCKS! DO THEY THINK WE CAN HELP THEM?!?

Evan: …Yes…

Lucid: The cookieesss are to blame….

Kitty: What cookies?

Callisto: GAAH! *runs away*

Lucid: Cookiesss have lasssting effect on Calypssso…

*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^^*^^**^*^

 She stayed with the others, always protecting them. 

Just like Evan.

*^*^^*^*^**^*^*^^**^*

Pietro: But who wants to be like Daniels?

Tabitha: Rogue, apparently.

Rahne: *with headphones on* I'm just a love machine…

Tabitha+Pietro: …

*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^**^*^*

The day, or was it day? One couldn't tell in the sewer. In any case,  the day was like any other. Except it was different.

^*^**^^**^^*^*^*

Roberto: Something is wrong with that passage.

Ray: 'Passage'? Why don't you just say her writing doesn't make sense?

Beck: Because he's nice like that?

Ray:…He's a wuss.

Roberto: Shut-up!

Ray: That the best comeback you could think of?

Dexroth: You didn't start off too well yourself.

^**^^**^^**^*^*^^**^

Evan came up to sit beside her.

"Why are you here Rogue?"

*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^^*

Jubes: You know, I don't know. There was just this light and in it there was this voice that said Rogue, Rogue…

Amara: And I went into it and there were the Morlocks, and we were in a sewer…

Rahne: And I said to myself, what a gyp! This place is a dump!

*^*^*^^**^*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^**^^* 

"The others would never understand," She said, "And I didn't feel at home there."

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Rogue: Yah chopped mah accent up.

Beck: According to a lot of people, you don't have an accent in the first place, so it's alright.

^**^^*^*^**^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"I'm…glad you decided to live with us, Rogue."

^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^^*^**^

Lucid: Evan isss hitting on the Rogue…

Callisto: *seething*

Ray: What's wrong, Callisto?

Callisto: Ray…Shut-up.

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Before she could ask why, he leaned over and kissed her.

^*^*^**^^*^**^*^^*^*

Rogue: And knocked himself out.

Dahk: I live!

Dexroth: Why?!

Dahk: MR.HANDSOME!

Dexroth: Why did I ask? *runs*

Beck: Apparently Dahk is going to hang around until she gets what she wants…

*^^*^**^^*^**^*^^**^^*^**^

He expected to fall unconscious, but he had taken the risk. Yet, his life didn't drain away.

*^*^^**^*^*^*^^*^*

Pietro: Shucks.

*^^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^

She was just as surprised as him, but kissed him back.

^**^*^*^^***^^*^*^**^^*

Jamie: EEWWWWWWW!

John: I'll say. Can't those two get a room?

*^*^*^*^^**^**^*^*^**^*^*^

"I love you." She said.

"And I love you. It doesn't matter what people think. I'll stay with you forever."

^*^**^*^*^^**^*^^**^^*^*^**^

Dexroth: Where's-

Magneto: Here.

Dexroth:? What, not trying to coup the stories?

Magneto: I have to order a new doom.

Beck: Of course, one cannot attempt a coup without the proper doom.

^**^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^*

I love band, it's fun. This was a fun chapter. Chapter 33!


	34. Dahkroth

There's a fine line between fishing and just standing on the shore like an idiot.   
Steven Wright

^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^DARLING DAHKROTH*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^

Dexroth: I should have known this would happen.

Dahk: Yay! We have our own story!

^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^^*^*^***^

This is our tragic play.

*^^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*

Kitty: Oh….Tragic love :sigh:…

Lance: Does that mean if we die she'll love us?

Kurt: You try first.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The performance holds only us two, my sweet angel. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^^*^*^*

Dahk: Oh, so sad. *sniff*

Dexroth: Why do I feel an approaching storm?

Storm: Beck is paying me.

Dexroth: Capitalism at it's best and worst.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

I walk in the shadows to meet you again, because my heart would surely break if I shan't see your beautiful face.

^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^**^^*

Amara: Poetic. Who's gonna die?

Dexroth: You make my morale soar.

Jubes: Anytime these stories get that poetic, somebody dies.

Dexroth: Yeah, but do you have to draw attention to the fact?

*^^*^**^^*^*^**^^*^^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^

Sometimes I wonder if I am truly worthy. I am just a thief. Dashing yes, but not the sort of person a lady of your stature should fall for.

Dahk.

*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^

Dahk: So sweet…

Dexroth:…

Rogue: What is with the flowery speech?

Beck: I happen to like being descriptive.

Rogue: Descriptive? This is the kind of stuff you read when you want to throw-up!

Dahk: Shut-up! You're just mad because my story is better and you're secretly jealous!!

Rogue: Of what? Someone dies in your story!

Dahk: That just makes it more likeable!

Dexroth: Not quite sure how that works.

Beck: Don't think about it.

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^

You are there in the moonlight, awaiting my arrival. Your dress flows lightly with the breeze, and I stand in the shadows watching, because you are so beautiful. Your green eyes sparkle with an inner fire that none could quench…

*^*^*^*^*^*^^^*^**^*^*^^*^^*

Magneto: Good news!

Beck: Eh?

Magneto: I got myself a new Doom! And the clerk was quite polite, they gave me MISFORTUNE, ILLFATE, DEATH, RUIN, DESTRUCTION absolutely free!  
Beck: How wondrous.

Magneto: Yes, now I shall wait to destroy Jaganashi till the end!

Beck: Isn't Jaganashi so lucky? How much did you pay?

Magneto: A heinous amount…Why is that alligator in here?

Beck: That's Albert. By the by, Laureate says hi.

*^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**^^^^**^

I step out of the shadows and you look at me, amused. You have never been afraid of me, as dangerous as I am. I stand next to you and we look out over the world from this balcony. Here the world is so far away, and nothing could separate us.

*^^*^**^*^**^*^*^*^^*^*^^**^^*^*^^*

Dexroth: Figures she would be using RPG timelines.

Beck: I can't help that. If I stuck you in space, would you be happy?

Dexroth; No, I'd have air sickness.

Beck:…Alriiight….

^^*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I whisper that I love you and you smile, saying that you know. And you wrap your arms around my neck and kiss me. It is a perfect kiss.

It would have to be. It came from you, my love.

^*^**^^*^**^*^^**^^*^**^^*^**^^*^^*^*^*

Pietro: Oh man, I know where this is going.

Wanda: Someone's gonna kick the bucket.

Beck: Will you IDIOTS stop ruining the story?

Todd: We always ruin the story yo!

Beck: But now you're giving it away!

^**^^**^^**^*^*^*^*^**^^*

And when the kiss is broken I feel an incredible sadness. But I know that we will kiss again.

A sound startles me. I have always been alert, but when I am with you I sometimes get careless…

It is no use trying to hide. They have seen us, your fiancé has guards to watch your every move, and now even one as skilled as I could not have slipped in undetected.

*^*^*^^*^*^^*^**^^**^*^^**^^**^^*^*

Jean: This is getting so exciting!

Dexroth: Well, have Scott get killed then it will be alright.

Scott: HEY!

Dexroth: Girl wants excitement in her life.

*^^*^**^*^*^**^*^^^*^^^**^^*^*^*^*

I feel as if time is slowing. The blade shines like a crescent moon as it descends into its death-arc.

It should have hit me.  But you stepped in front of me. Why?

Why did you sacrifice your life for me?

*^**^*^*^**^^**^^**^*^*^*^*^**^

Magneto: Why indeed?

Dahk: Don't make me beat you with your own helmet.

^**^*^*^^*^**^*^^*^**^^**^**^*^*^

I hold you as the blood streams through my fingers. You are dying, my love, and I can do nothing to help. Even as clever as I am, my cunning cannot devise a way to save your life.  I tilt your head and give you one last kiss my love, until we meet again.

"Live, Dexroth, you cannot die here. Live for me."

I obey your last wish, though it tears at my heart. I throw myself forward at the guards that meant to kill me, and I run to the shadows.  The shadows will protect me, for that is where I hide my heart.

Where I hide from the pain of losing you.

^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^**^*^*^

Dahk: *sniffle* That was so romantic.

Dexroth: Erm, yes, I suppose it was…ack!

Dahk: *kissing Dex*

Arcane: *wanders in*

Dahk: *changes into Danny for the last time*

Arcane: *glare*

Dexroth: *getting away from Danny* It's not what it looks like?

Arcane: This is low, even for you. I'm going to shoot you for taking advantage of a girl with a split personality.

Danny: I'm much better now.

^*^*^*^**^^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*

Dexroth: I WANT A RESTRANING ORDER!

Arcane: Don't run.

Beck:…Let's ignore that.

Danny: Hunh. Come back after fourteen years of being crazy and everything goes crazy around you.

Beck:…Oh well.

Doggy: Wof.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

Don't understand Danny's comment? I wouldn't either, if I just started reading. So in light of that, I'm going to shamelessly advertise all of my other stories, most importantly the Evolution of Terror. Well, enough of that.


	35. Jevier

The other day I... uh, no, that wasn't me.   
--Steven Wright

^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^JOLLY JEVIER*^*^**^*^^*^**^^*

Dexroth:….Well, he did get put with a chick this time.

Jean: I'm going to murder you. They'll never find your body.

Dexroth: Perfection slips.

*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^

She was his prize pupil.

^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ray: …Really sick true dramas start out this way.

Scott: Quiet! It's bad enough that Jean has to go through this.

Rogue: Jean? What about the Professah?  He's probably dying of embarrassment now.

Kitty: Yeah, the age is so far apart.

Rogue: Ah was referring to the fact that he was with Miss. Perfect.

*^*^^**^^*^*^**^*^*^**^**^*^

And also, his one and only love.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^^*^*^

Pietro: And Lilandra, that doctor chick, and—

Lance: He's had more girlfriends than I have.

Todd; Everyone has, yo.

Lance: SHUT-UP!

Fred: You've had girlfriends Todd?

Pietro: One's in kindergarten don't count.

Todd:…….

^**^^**^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^

She stood in class, teaching young mutants, the shining stars of a new race. And she the brightest of all.

^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^

John: Must not be bright enough, she got roped into this pairing.

Whiplash: Especially if she didn't get with you…

John: Damn! Another sheilah is hitting on me!

Whiplash: But don't you love it?

John: Don't tell anyone.

*^^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

He loved her, it was true. He had loved her as soon as he set his eyes upon her.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^

Magneto: MY DESTRUCTION! SOMEBODY STOLE MY DESTRUCTION!

Dexroth: It ain't me.

Magneto: Radical-Seto is to blame!

Dexroth: Ain't it always the quiet ones that cause the trouble?

Magneto: He certainly does. I know! I'll send my acolytes!

Dexroth: Can't.

Magneto: Oh?! And why not?! 

Dexroth: They ran away from the Alligator that got into the house again.

Magneto: You let creatures like that into your house?

Dexroth: All creatures are special.

Beck: DIE CENTIPEDE!!!!

Dexroth:…Except those ones.

^*^**^*^^**^*^*^^****^^**^*^^*

She was done with her lesson, and the children of which hopes rest file out of the room.

"The children are so energetic. They'll do great things one day."

Charles Xavier nodded and allowed her to push his wheelchair into the hall.  Their relationship was a silent one at best.

^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^

Jubes: We won't even go to where it's worst.

Sam: Bad images! Bad images!

Amara: See? You made the rustic peasant boy's brain overload again.

^*^**^^**^*^^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^

They knew of their feelings for one another. 

^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^^*^^**^

Rahne: They are telepaths, after all.

Remy: Dat be true.

^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

And their hearts were forever intertwined.  

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^

Roberto: Intertwined. There's a word I'm going to have to use later.

Ray: Especially since you can't figure up any by yourself.

^**^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^

They went into his study to do some paperwork. It was times like these, beside her, simply talking to her, that he loved the best.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^

Forge: But what if they're in the red?

Beck: They say love conquers all.

Danny: Then why is Arcane still gunning for Dex?

Beck:…Love conquers most.

^**^*^^***^*^*^*^^**^*^^**^*^

Before they sat down to do the repetitive work, Jean leaned down and gave him a kiss.

*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^^*^*^*^^**^*^^**^

Kurt: Mein eyes….

Amanda: Mein brain….

*^*^*^*^^**^^**^*^*^*^

It was rare that they showed such affection.

But it was always welcome.

*^*^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^

Wanda: Says who?

Xavier: I need to do mind wipes on reviewers.

Beck: This just occurred to you? Aren't you supposed to be a great psychic?

Xavier; Don't rub it in.

*^^*^**^*^^*^*^**^**^*^

This was actually kind of fun to write.


	36. Wavan

Scientists are complaining that the new Dinosaur movie shows dinosaurs with lemurs, who didn't evolve for another million years. They're afraid the movie will give kids a mistaken impression. What about the fact that the dinosaurs are singing and dancing?   
--Jay Leno

^**^^*^*^**^*^*^^*Wonderful Wavan^**^*^^*^*^*^**^

Pietro: She's gone too far!

Wanda: This is only a stepping stone. Next will be John.

Pietro: That's only marginally better!

Wanda: So says you. I happen to think a guy who can make my enemies spontaneously combust with a lighter a valuable asset.

Evan: What am I then?!

Pietro: Chopped liver.

Evan: Oh yeah?! Well, I'm dating your sister dude!

Dexroth: That was a shameless adaptation of Laureate's joke in the past reviews.

Pietro: Figures. He can't make his own jokes.

Evan: Hey Wanda, would you consider a guy that uses spikes to beat your brother to death?

Wanda: Everything's worth consideration.

^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*

Unrequited love.

^*^*^**^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^

Ray: On whose part?

Roberto: Bet you its Wanda.

*^*^^**^^*^*^*^**^^*

He loved her, but it was for naught.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*

Roberto: DARN!

Beck: See? If you hadn't tried making bets on my writing you might have won.

Ray: He had to make a bet to win.

Beck: Well I guess it was just a lose-lose situation.

Arcane: Is Dex here?

Beck: Why don't you just have Danny kiss you and make it all better?

Arcane: It's the principle of the thing. *walks off*

Beck: Wow. He didn't try to deny his feelings this time.

Arcane: *yelling* He took advantage of a girl I only like as a friend!

Beck: Oh well.

^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^^**^^**^

Wanda was his star. A princess held in the clutches of an evil, conniving madman, her brother.

*^*^**^*^*^*^^*

Pietro: Hey!

Evan: Couldn't have said it better myself.

Wanda: I won't have you guys keep making comments about me. *ZAP* 

Evan+Pietro: GAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Wanda: Sleep it off.

^**^*^*^*^^*^*^*^^^*^*^*^*^*

And yet, that star would never shine for him.

*^*^^**^*^^*^**^^**^^**^^*^**^

Magneto: WHO STOLE MY ACOLYTES!?

Dexroth: How do you know they're stolen? They're always wandering off anyway.

Magneto: THIS! *brandishes note*

Dexroth: *reads aloud* I stole your Acolytes. Just for a tiny bit.  Love, bacon the pig. Well, it says who stole them right there, what are you going on about? 

Magneto: Do you know how hard it is to ask the phone company about information when you have to give them a name like that?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^^*^*^^*^*^*

He wished he could kiss her, but for him, that ship had sailed. He lived underground, she lived in the light. Their hearts could never love.

And that thought always broke his heart.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*

Kitty: How sad…

Calypso: *still fuming*

Whiplash: Realm9 says hi. *gives Kitty choclates*

Kitty: EEE! I love chocolate! But they'll make me fat.

Calypso: You could stand to gain some weight. *storms off*

Kitty: Like, what's with her?

Whiplash: She's just jealous cause she can't get the guy she wants and you and me got the guys falling down and worshipping the ground we walk on.

^**^^**^^*^**^^*^*^**^*^*^

Far away from a lovelorn Spyke, a different heart was searching.

*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*

Dexroth: Could you be more specific?

Beck: Hey now, I'm trying to be poetic.

Tabby: So someone else is gonna die?

Beck: Just because I'm poetic doesn't mean someone is going to die. *grumbles*

^**^^*^**^^*^*^**^^**^*^^*^*^*^**^*^

Wanda lay on her bed, contemplating the hole in her heart.

^*^*^**^*^^**^*^*^*^*^

Rahne: She should get that checked. I heard that it's a severe medical problem.

Amara: I suppose it also has to do with proportion.

Jubes: Proportion?! It's a hole! In her heart! Do you know how much make-up it would take to cover something like that up?

Rahne+Amara:…….

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^

She knew there was someone out there. Her heart called to his even now. And one day, they would meet. She blew a kiss to no one.

One day.

^**^*^^**^^*^**^^**^

Scott: Unrequited love? Who suggested that?

Jean: Asteria.

Kurt: Glad it didn't happen on my chapter.

Beck: I have an announcement!

Scott: You're retiring!

Pietro: You're dying!

Beck:…no…

Wanda: How'd you wake up so fast?!

Amara: You're going to ditch this story in favor of a nice chilled Fresca!

Beck: I don't drink…

Rahne: You're going to Ireland and shrinking to your original size to return to your roots amongst the little people!

Beck:……………..

Dexroth: Hunh?

Rahne: It was worth a try…

Beck: NO. I'm going to write a party fic!

Magneto: The occasion?

Pietro: A funeral!

Beck: Will you get your mind away from my tombstone just for a moment?!?!

Dexroth: The invitations are going to be extended to the reviewers and ONLY the reviewers.

Beck: Though you'll probably crash it anyway. You can't keep away from me every love story, what makes me think you'll stay away from this party?

Pietro: I'm a party animal!

Beck: I'm going to cook cookies with mickeys in them and shove them down your throat if you start making cyclones in my house again.

Dexroth: This is a party marking the achieved goals.

Beck: For my one hundred and twenty-seven-

Doggy:Woof.

Beck: Eh?

Doggy: Woof!

Beck: Oh. One hundred twenty eight chapters, and over one thousand reviews. So, Similar messages will be showing up in my other stories, and if you wish to come, please specify so in your review. Expect this story in the next week, week and a half, and until then please accept my humble gift of Doggy plushies! Each reviewer gets one, and if you squeeze their bellies they go Woof.

Todd: Where do you get these things, yo?

Beck: Please know that I could not have reached my goals without all of you! Thank you all so much!

Todd: Aww…

Dexroth: She means the reviewers.

*^*^*^*^^*^**^^**^*^^**^^*^*^*^**^^**^^**^

This last bit of writing was written quite a while ago. I already wrote the Party Fic. Anyway, Hope you liked that chapter, you read what happened at the party if you want too.


	37. Tabance

There is a theory which states that if ever anybody discovers exactly what the Universe is for and why it is here, it will instantly disappear and be replaced by something even more bizarre and inexplicable. There is another theory which states that this has already happened.

**--Douglas Adams**

*^*^^**^^*^**^^^*^*^*Thoughtful Tabance^**^^*^**^*^*^^*

Pietro: Thoughtful? How does THAT work?

Dexroth: It's difficult to find a new title every time.

Lance: Are you sure it just isn't because she's lazy?

Beck: And then, for no reason, Lance decided to forego love and become celibate for the rest of his life. Whether he liked it or not.

Lance: I'll shut-up.

^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Tabby looked over at the handsome guy in the car with her. His hair whipped back from the wind, he was the cutest guy she'd ever seen.

^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

Tabby: I got another story!

Lance: I love you Kitty!

Tabby: WHAT!?

*^*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*

Lance Alvers, her love of her life. And she was the love of his.

*^^**^^**^^**^^*^**^^*^**^^**^

Beck: Hey, Kitty, special delivery.

Kitty: Hunh?

Beck: Diamond earrings from Realm9. 

Kitty: Pretty! But why?

Dexroth: He likes you. Don't forget the roses.

Lance: I'm so going to find out where that guy lives.

Kitty: I have to bake him some cookies! Realm9 is so nice.

Kurt: I vill join you.

*^^*^**^*^^**^^*^*^*^**^^*

They hadn't been dating long, but they didn't have to. They knew they loved each other.

^*^**^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^

Rahne: Isn't that redundant?

Jubes: Neither of them are the greatest thinkers.

Amara: Yes.

*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^^^*

Kitty: Who ate my chocolates?

Magneto: You SEE?! Bacon the pig has stricken again!

Dexroth: You haven't gotten over the whole stealing Acolytes thing, have you?

Magneto: All shall be victim in my tide of DESTRUCTION!

Dexroth: You done yet?

^*^^*^*^**^*^*^^^^**^^**^*^^

And this drive would end everything they knew and begin with a new life, side by side with the ones they love.

^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^^**^*

Sam: Especially if they drive off a cliff.

Roberto: How do you figure?

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*

Away from Xavier, Magneto, friends and enemies, from pain of not fitting in. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^

Ray: And that'll happen. Just random coincidences of stuff blowing up and earthquakes, nothing to do with the two drifters wandering around.

Beck: Quiet. So I'm using poetic license.

Xavier: Any chances getting it revoked?

*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"So where to?" He asked over the blaring radio.

"Vegas!" She laughed back

^**^**^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^

Roberto: Vegas is evil. Gambling is bad.

Ray: Yeah, but it's loads of fun.

Jubes: You just say that because when you electrocute machines, they give you all the money.

Roberto:…Now that I think about it…

*^*^^*^*^**^^**^*^^*^*^**^^*^*^**^^*

The road was long, and their hearts were soaring.

*^^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^^*^**^^*

Apocolypse: *glare*

Beck: How did you fit into my house?

Dexroth: He must have run away from Aslyin.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^

And this was their legacy. To live their lives free.

^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*

Todd: I woulda thought their legacy was a criminal record, yo?

Blob: Yeah, with all the stuff they did.

^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^^

She grinned at Lance. He grinned back. He leaned over to her.

^**^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^^*

Jamie: He's gonna eat her!

Beck:….

^**^*^^*^**^*^*^^**^*^^*^*^**^

He kissed her, a kiss of true love.

*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^

Ray: And then the car crashed.

^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^

They broke the kiss and he turned his eyes back to the road. 

"I love you, Tabitha."

"I love you, Rocktumbler."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^*^*^^*^**^

Rahne: The 'I love yous' are back.

Beck:   They were never really gone. 

Doggy: Woof! 

^*^*^*^**^^**^*^^*^**^*^^*^*^***^

Another chapter up!


	38. Kietro

When a relationship goes flat, so does a couple of sets of car tires.  
**-- Anonymous**

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*KEEN KIETRO***^*^*^*^^*^*^*^**^

Rogue: Keen?

Beck: Do you know how many synonyms there are for love? Try to find the Ks. All synonyms for love with K in them are practically non existent.

Rogue: Yeah, but R's are plentiful.

Beck: You are more like your mother than I think you know.

Rogue: Take that back!!!

^**^^**^^**^^*^**^

He was a speed demon.

*^^*^**^*^^*^**^*^^^**^^*

Evan: I wouldn't be surprised if he were on it.

Dexroth: I don't know, pixie sticks seem to give him the same reaction.

Pietro: I am the greatest! I have another chapter, I'm so cool, Daniels drools!

Dexroth: Then again…

Evan: I'm gonna kill him!

*^^**^^**^^**^^*^*^*

She, the intangible beauty.

*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^

Magneto: I have gotten hold of some very important information! It seems these reviewers, while intent upon this satirical trash, have no loyalties to each other!

Dexroth: Nah, that's just Realm9. He likes Kitty. Bacon the pig just annoys him.

Magneto: Even so, I can now attack the infidel Realm9!

Dexroth: How?

Magneto: I will send my alcolytes!

Dexroth: As I recall, that didn't work out to well for them last time.

Magneto: Shut-up! It will work because I say it will!

Dexroth: Whatever you say.

Magneto: Don't make me plan your DOOM!

Dexroth: That's gonna break if you keep using it.

*^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^*^

They, on opposite sides of the war, yet forever on each other's sides.

*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^^^**^

Ray: Wow. That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard.

Beck: Is not. Have you ever heard Magneto talk?

Magneto: How dare you!? Your ILL FATE is at hand!

Beck: What, you're going to make me watch nature shows on the living habits of rocks?

Magneto:….I'm going to have to remember that one.

**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

He stood under the tree. He could go anywhere he wanted, ran anywhere. But he chose this spot. Here he would wait for his secret love.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*

Roberto: Isn't exactly a secret for people who read the title.

Ray: Wow. I didn't think you could read.

Roberto: Yeah, surprising to see someone do what you can't.

Ray: Wanna start something!?!

Beck: Hey! Tweedle dum and Tweedle dumber! No fighting in the house!

**^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^

She came, at long last. Her bright eyes shone wonderfully when she saw him.

Kitty Pryde. The pride of the X-men. And the love of his life.

*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^**^*^

Rahne: Wow, the pairing with me and the Cajun really shot up!

Rogue: You bettah hope it shoots down, Wolf-girl!

Jean: Don't threaten her just because you haven't gotten anymore stories lately.

Rogue: What, I should take fading into the background like you?

Jean: At least I take it gracefully!

Rogue: I don't think dating Freddy was the graceful way to go.

*^^*^*^**^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^

"Hey, Pietro!" Her voice was so beautiful.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Amara: Her voice was SOOOO beautiful. Gag me.

Jubes: *titter*

*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^

He could listen to it forever.

*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*

Rogue: Well it does take her forever to shut-up.

Lance: Don't make fun of Kitty!

Kurt: Mien Shwister! How could you say such things?

Kitty: She's just jealous.

^*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^

She talked on and on about her day, trivial things he didn't really want to hear about, but he kept his impatient mind at ease so he could make her happy. 

Her happiness was all that mattered.

**^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*

Scott: So he says.

Sam: Maybe what he says is true…

Scott: NOO! The enemy always lies!

Fred: Okaay….

Todd: Paranoia, yo.

*^*^**^^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Soon it was time for her to leave again. She left him always with a smile, because she always gave him a goodbye kiss.

This time was no different.

*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*

Remy: Da boss'sboy got him steady cheres. 

John: Hey, looks like I may get another story with the wicked sheilah!

Piotr: …….

Jamie: Does he ever talk?

Dexroth: Yes, but you have to stare at him for a long time.

*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^*^

"I love you Pietro. Same time tomorrow?"

"Always. I love you Kitty."

They kissed.

*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^

Forge: The cookie monster* is eating junkmail again.

Danny: I though he ate cookies…Oh, you mean the party favor. Gotcha.

Beck: As long as it eats junk mail, I don't care.

Dexroth: We should name it.

Beck: If you name it you'll get attached, and then it'll get eaten by some random creativity demon.

Danny: We should name it cookie.

Beck:…..

Arcane: Well…that's blunt and self-explanatory, I guess.

Doggy: Woff!

Beck: Okay, call it George.

Dexroth: George. Right.

^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^

*Anyone who read my party fic knows where that guy came from.


	39. Ramy

Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell.  
**-- Joan Crawford**

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Regarding Ramy*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*

Remy: Bout time Remy got another chere.

John: I was supposed to get the shielah!

Pietro: I already got one! HA!

*^*^*^*^^*^*^^*^**^*^*^^**^^*^*

Rahne ran in wolf form to the area, a secret area.

*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^**^*^*^*^

Ray: Again…secrets! They are not secrets if a person writes them for everyone to see!

Roberto: Have you seen the impending list? There's things on there I never want to see!

*^*^^*^**^^**^*^*^*^^*^*

She was going to meet a very special someone.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Rogue: Remy's special, but not in that way.

Remy: Dat cold!

Beck: I love how people who shouldn't be in my house are EATING MY CHIPS!

Kurt: Meep! *bamph*

Beck: Those were my favorite chips!

Kitty: What are?

Beck: Salt and Vinegar!

Kurt: *bamph* Sick….Why? *falls over*

Beck: …Wow. Must have been a good bag. 

*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^***^^*^^*^*

She stopped in the clearing. The trees circled into a sort of grove, with a small pond in the middle. Flowers and reeds made this place a dream.

^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^*^^**^^**^*^^**^

Dexroth: So if the chips kill people it's a good bag?

Beck: No, but if a person unused to it eats an entire bag, it does make them sick.

Ashley: Dude! He ate all the good chips…he doesn't look so good.

Kurt: *groan*

Beck: How did you get here?

Ashley: I walked.

Beck: Right….

*^^*^*^**^*^*^**^^*^**

Remy walked out from behind a weeping willow.  Rahne changed back into a human.

*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

Magneto: DOOOM!!!

Beck: So?

Magneto: OBJURGATION!

Dexroth: Big word…Fainting…*falls*

Magneto: Hahahahahah! *leaves*

Beck: *looks at Dex* You are such a dork.

Dexroth: But don't you love me anyway?

*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*

"'Bout time you showed up, chere. Remy gittin worried."

"Sorry, dearie. I had to escape withoot bein' seen.

*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^*^*^^*^**^^**^

Rahne: Oh look. Someone's chopping up me accent!

Beck: Get over it.

Dexroth: Do you want me to stop Magneto? He's trying to attack Realm9 using Bacon the pig's address.

Beck:  How?....No, nevermind, I don't want to know. Yes. Is the address written on a piece of paper?

Dexroth: Yeah.

Beck: Take George the cookie blob and go see Magneto.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^^*^**^

Remy embraced the young Irish girl in his arms.

*^*^*^^**^*^^**^*^^**^*^*^

Rahne: SCOTTISH!

Beck: Eh? Oh, sorry. I was watching George pull a scene out of the Blob.

Fred: Hunh?

Beck: Not you.

^**^*^^*^**^*^^*^**^

Remy embraced the young Scottish girl in his arms.

*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^^**^

Rahne: Holy guacamole.….

Beck: This brings back evil memories.

Magneto: GET IT OFF!

Dexroth: Dude, you are so on your own.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^

Remy kissed the girl on the lips. She kissed him back.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*

Beck: Wow. Um, Dex?

Dexroth: Aye?

Beck: Make a mental note to never to hold junk mail in your hands.

Dexroth: You couldn't pay me to do that…

Magneto: I feel so….Blech….

George: *squiiishee squiisheee* *leaves to find more food*

Dexroth: Well, the address got eaten…

Scott: Almost so did Magneto.

*^^*^*^*^^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*

Rahne looked him in the eyes.

"I've always loved ye. Do ye?"

"Of course, chere."

*^^*^*^*^**^^**^^**^*^^*

Jubes: Like we haven't heard that line before.

Amara: It seems to be the norm here.

Beck: Are you two insulting the way I write? Do I have to sic George on you?

^*^**^*^*^*^*^^**^*^^*^**^^*^*^*

They kissed again. Their hearts would always be forever intertwined, even if their lives snuffed out early.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Remy: Sound like a threat….

Sam: You should run. Fast.

*^*^*^*^^**^*^^**^^*^*^**^

But even should that happen they would be together in death.

*^^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^^**^*^^*^*^*^

Lance: There seems to be a recurring theme.

Todd: I think the author's trying to tell them something, yo.

*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

But should he die, Rahne could always go back to her one true love…

^*^*^*^*^**^*^^**^*^*^*^ 

Remy: What dis?!?

Beck: Eh?

^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^

A strong, handsome, s----

^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^

Beck: Where is my keyboard?

Dexroth: You mean you already finished?

Beck: Somebody just took my story…pull the plug.

Dexroth: Alrighty! *pulls plug*

*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*

………………………………

*^^**^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^*

………………..

…………………  
,………………..

…………………

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Beck: Okay, got the keyboard. Why did you do it?! *waits* I know it was you Sam.

Sam: Shh! Don' tell nobody! Rahne would never be happy with the Cajun!

Beck: Right….

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

Remy left her in the grove, with the promise of his love.

"You have mah heart forever chere!"

"And ye have min'. Gudbye!"

^*^*^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^

Beck: And that's that.

Sam: You ain't gonna tell nobody…

Kitty: Tell what?

Beck:….So tempting. Nothing.

Kitty: Oh. Bacon the pig sent me chocolates to replace the ones eaten! Isn't that sweet?

Piotr: I am being stared at by strange girl…

Amanda: I've been away for a while and what happens? Kurt is passed out on the floor!

Doggy: Wooof.

Beck: Always having the last word, aren't you?

Doggy: *smugly* Woof.

^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^*

How many times have people taken over my writing now? No manners at all.


	40. Jonda

My wife and I were perfectly happy for twenty years. Then we met each other!

--Rodney Dangerfield

^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^**^Pyitch and Jonda*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*

Dexroth:…May I ask what that is?

Beck: What?

Dexroth: The title. 

Beck: That, my most trusted muse-

Doggy: Woof!

Beck: He's been around longer than you. And you have cameos in about every single story.

Doggy: Woof.

Beck: As I was saying, that is the product of being attacked by a J pairing after I've been sick for a few days.

Dexroth: I see. You on a Shakespeare kick too?

Beck: I plan on reading Hamlet soon. And I've been watching Renaissance Man.

Dexroth: That explains it.

*^*^^*^**^^**^*^^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^*

Wanda brooded in her room.

^**^*^^*^*^**^*^

Wanda: Finally! I've gotten my own story!

Pietro: You've already had two!

Wanda: As oppose to you who has been in five?

Ray: I'm not sure it's been five. And you guys shouldn't be complaining, I mean, that pairing with both of you in it is climbing up the polls.

Wanda: I'm going to hex the polls. They'll never work again.

Pietro: And after she's done I'm going to run them to a place no one can find them and leave them there. 

Ray: What are you, the Maximafia?

*^^*^**^**^**^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Of course, that's what she wanted people to think.

*^*^*^*^*^*^**^**^*^*^*^

Sam: Maybe she wanted people to think she was brooding in her room when she really wasn't, or maybe, she wanted people to think she really wasn't wanting people to think she was in her room. OH! Or maybe---my head hurts.

Rahne: Maybe you should leave the conspiratorial thinking to Bobby, he doesn't have a brain to hurt.

*^**^*^*^*^**^**^*^**^*^^*^**^

Really, she was waiting for someone. A special someone.

^**^**^*^*^**^*^**^*^*^*^^*^*

Amara: Aren't they all special someones?

Jubilee: They need to be. It's a romance.

Amara: But I think there should be more tragedies, like they're professing their love and an axe murderer comes out of the trees—

Beck: ….What does that have to do with romances and special someones?

Amara: Don't you see?!  
Beck…No. Wait….No. I really don't.

*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^

Witches were burned in fire. And it could be said her heart burned in it as well.

*^*^^*^**^*^*^^*^*^^***

Dexroth:…..

Beck: I know you have something smart to say, get it out of your system.

Dexroth: So what you're saying is she's waiting in her room with heartburn.

Beck:…..

Tabitha: It's not heartburn! It's heartache!

Dexroth: *snort*

Beck:…….I'm not touching this one.

*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^^**^*^

John Allerydace. He was her fire.

*^^*^**^*^**^*^*^^**^*^**^*^*^*^

Roberto: That has to be the worse pun I've ever heard.

Sam: You have a lot to learn.

^*^*^*^**^**^*^^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^^^*^**^

It was him she waited for. And the knocking on her window betrayed that he was there.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^

John: The windows that knock are to blame.

Remy: Remy don tink dat was what de chere was goin' for.

Piotr: Da. 

Dexroth: Hey Remy, Beck wants you to know that Caliente thinks you're muy caliente.

Remy:…..

*^^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^^*^**^^**^

"Hello John." She opened the window so he could get in.

^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^^**^

Todd: *grumble*

Fred: Isn't her room on the second story?

Lance: Well, either he flew or he dangled on that half inch window sill.

Beck: Shush. 

*^^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*

" 'Ello Shielah." The red haired aussie climbed into her room. "Y'all ready?"

^*^*^**^^*^*^***^*^*^^*^*^***^*^*^^*

John: Crickey! Is my accent really that thick, mate?

Dexroth: I refuse to answer that statement.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^***^*^*^*^

This was the moment she had been waiting for. To leave this dead end town with the man she loved.

*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

Scott: Whew. I almost though that they would…you know…

Jean: Absolutely not! This is a PG rating!

Scott: What are you talking about! They might attack the X-men! The Scarlet Witcxh and Pyro might prove to be fatal to our team!

Dexroth:…Jean, has it crossed your mind that Scott may be a eunuch?

Scott: Hey! Don't even think things like that! I was just trying to pull the conversation away from my true thoughts, but noo! You have to turn it into an indicator of my masculinity! I won't put up with it! *stomps off*

Jean: *follows*

Dexroth: Well….That was…unexpected.

^*^**^^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^****^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

" Roight luv, let's go." He picked her up and lowered her out of the window. "The cars round back."

^*^**^^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^

Wanda:…Gee…I'm going to be with my love in death after he lowers me out of the two story window.

Beck: You are a harsh critic.

*^^**^*^*^*^**^^**^*^^**^

The window was on the first floor. She stood evenly on the ground.

**^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

Beck: Happy?

Wanda: Better.

^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^**^^*

He jumped out of the window after her and they got into his car.

^**^^**^*^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^*^^**^*^

John: What kind of car?

Beck: An old clunker.

John: What?!

Beck: To throw off Magneto.

Magneto: Did someone call me?

Beck: George.

Magneto:…I'm going to leave now.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^**^^*^*

"I love you John." Wanda said as the car hit the highway.

"I love you sheilah." He kissed her on the lips, daring to break his focus on the road.

*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

Jamie: Wow. There's been a lot of cars in these stories lately.

Forge: Cars are symbols of love.

Dexroth: Really?

Beck: You make a comment on my car and be prepared for the consequences.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^**^*^*^****^^**^^**^

He gave her a toothy grin and hit the gas.

They rode away, towards freedom and love.

^**^^*^*^**^^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

George: *squiiisheee*

Beck: You ate half of the junk mail Realm9 got you already?

George: *Squiiisheee*

Beck: *sigh* Dex, sign us up for as many junk mail sites as you can.

Dexroth: Kay.

Doggy: Woof.

Piotr: I must hide. I believe the Whiplash is following me.

Ray: You? I'm getting pegged with muffins at every turn!

Beck: …..Again, not touching this one.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*

The muffin joke belongs to Aslyin. I think it's pretty funny, even if Ray doesn't.


	41. Todique

Love can turn the cottage into a golden palace.   
--German Proverb

^**^^*^*^*^^**^^*^*^*True Todique*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mystique: The only truth there is to this is how badly I'm going to hurt him and you later.

Beck: Is that so?

Dexroth: You have to get past me and the dog first.

Doggy: Grrrr….

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*

The brother hood house lives by strange rules.

^*^**^^*^**^*^^**^^*^**^

Pietro: We have rules?

Lance: How'd I miss that memo?  
  


^*^**^^**^*^^*^**^^*^*^**^^*^*

But even those rules tend to get broken.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*

Wanda: Can't break or bend rules that don't exist.

Dexroth: Oh, I don't know. A truly gifted person can do anything.

Ray: If that's the case I'm going to take Caliente's advice and get a helmet.

Beck: I did get some magical muffins from Cheese-Doodles-Are-Yummy.

Ray: Back off, authoress.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mystique was in love. But that love was against everything she stood for.

^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^*

Remy:…How do dey figure?

Dexroth: Just go with it. She's using poetic license again.

*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^

The leader didn't fall in love with some useless underling.

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*

Todd: I always get dissed, yo.

Fred: Well, she is writing from the boss lady's point of view.

Mystique: I disagree. My point of view would be to kill you all!

Dexroth: Tsk. Such violence in the system.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^^*^*

Especially not an underling like the Toad.

But if she didn't tell anyone, no one would know. No one would know that she was breaking the rules.

^*^*^*^**^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^*

Rahne: So what we're saying is Mystique would be the perfect match for Scott, being all into rules.

Jean: WHAT!?

Scott: I object to that comment!

Sam: Then why don't you two just leave like last time?

Ray: Yeah, where exactly did you two run off too last time? We didn't see you two after that!

Beck: I'm sure they had a good reason.

Scott: Exactly!

Beck: What, however, may not be suitable for a PG rating.

Jean: HOW DARE YOU!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*

Todd was in love as well. But he didn't know who.

^**^^*^**^^*^**^^**^*^^*^*^*^*

Magneto: DOOOM!

Mystique: Leave. Now. Or I will murder you.

Magneto: *leaving* Not quite the reaction I was expecting.

*^^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*

But he was sure he would find that someone some day.

^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Danny: How does he know he's in love if he doesn't know who it is?

Beck: How do you know you're just friends with Arcane?

Danny: Dude, shut-up!

Ray: Danny says dude?

Todd: that's whack, yo!

Beck: You strange people.

^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^^**^

Mystique watched from a nearby tree in the guise of a crow, watching her love sleep.

*^^**^^**^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*

Dexroth: This many point of view changes can't be healthy.

Beck: Neither is the infatuation of a thirty something woman with a fifteen year old boy.

Mystique: This shan't go unavenged.

^*^*^*^**^*^^**^^*^*^^*^*^^*^*^**^^*

This life was too short for her to wonder about the way the heart works.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^^*^*

Roberto: Isn't that what heart surgeons do?

Ray: Yeah, but they do it when the patient is still alive, I doubt Mystique would be the same way.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^^*^*^**^^*^*^*

Her only hope was that one of them left, and her heart would be tortured no more. 

Until then, she would keep silent her emotions.

^**^*^*^^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*

John: Look! I have the impending list!

Beck: How did he get that?

Dexroth: I have no idea.

Beck: *glare*

Dexroth: I'm a hundred dollars richer through my ignorance. Besides, what is he going to do except scream when he sees who he was paired with?

John: That one's not so bad, not that one…THAT ONE?! AIIEEE!

Dexroth: He screams like a girl.

John:You would too if you saw this!

Dexroth: Luckily, I'm exempt.

*^^**^^*^*^***^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^^*^*

'Goodnight…Love.' Mystique thought as she flew back up to her room.

^*^*^^*^**^*^^*^*^**^^**^*^

Mystique: I would never think of something like that!

Beck: That must be why you're the Doom man's lackey.

Mystique: I AM NOT A LACKEY!

Dexroth: Denial is an awful thing.

Jubilee: You know you got hit on Dex.

Dexroth: Of course I did. I'm irresistible.

Beck: And incorrigible.

Dexroth: Yes, but that's part of my charm. Hello, Lily!

Amara: You strange man.

^**^^*^**^^*^*^^**^*^*^^*^*

In Todd's room, a smile crept across the face of the Toad.

^**^**^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^**^*^

Todd: I was dreaming that I was living in a white house with my crimson cutie!

Wanda: Keep dreaming.

George: *squuuiiishheeeee*

Magneto: *Inching away* Why is that thing still here?

Beck: With him, I don't have to do any cleaning.

Dexroth: It's not as if you did any anyway.

Doggy: Woof.

Beck: That's right. I had you do it didn't I?

Dexroth: Err…Nevermind, forget I said anything.

Mystique: Magneto! You will help me attack Black Pheonix!

Magneto: I am the leader here!

Dexroth: Who wears the pants in THAT relationship?

Mystique: You will do as I say!

Beck: Well, while they're arguing, they can't go after reviewers, so it's all good.

Dexroth: True. Want me to stick some junk mail in their pockets?

Beck: Part of me wants to stay good, I swear….

^**^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Another chapter up! 


	42. Mysterine

There is always something left to love. And if you haven't learned that, you ain't learned nothing.   
--Lorraine Hansberry (1930-1965) US playwright 

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*Miracle Mysterine^*^*^**^*^^*^

Sabretooth: *snicker* Sounds like mouthwash…

Mystique: At least it's better than anything we had.

Dexroth: Especially since I don't think you use mouthwash anyway.

Mystique: WHAT?

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Logan, or the Wolverine, paced the walk like an impatient animal.

^**^*^^*^**^*^**^^**^*

Jean: …Like his namesake?

Beck: Yeah…where are those magical muffins I got?

Ray: Muffins? WHERE?!

Beck: Cool it. No one's using you for target practice here.

^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

He had been waiting for a whole two minutes. As one could see, he hated to wait.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Rahne: A whole two minutes.

Scott: That's a long time! Do you know how many things can be done in two minutes? A counterattack, a—

Jubilee: Stupid! Now he won't shut up until he's listed them all!

Rahne: I didn't know he was in earshot!

Scott: Correct tactical mistakes, thus winning the battle for the good of human and mutantkind, --

Amara: Somebody tranq him or something!

Jubilee: With what?!

Dexroth: There's a tranq gun in the library.

Scott: Oh! And then there's the traps and—

Amara: You have a tranq gun in your home library? Why?

Dexroth: You're listening to him and you ask? Take your good fortune!

*^*^*^^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^^**^^*

But for this, it was worth it.

^*^*^**^^*^*^*^**^^*^**^*^^*

Logan: Sez who?

Sabretooth: Who would want Mystique to be worth it? She's a witch!

Mystique: You two aren't my ideas of stellar soul mate yourselves!

Sabretooth: Yeah, you being a tadpoler and all…

Mystique: WHAT?!

Rogue: You and Toad!

Beck: I sense that you read The Son of Logan and Ororo's review.

((meanwhile))

Jean: Scott!

Todd: He's out cold yo!

Pietro: He's mumbling stuff.

Scott:…mumble…tactics…snurffle….

Fred: Wow…even in his sleep he goes on about that…

Lance: You must be so proud Jean.

^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Tonight was a night that something happened which didn't happen often. That was why he was so far away from the institute. His heart was here.

*^^**^^**^*^^**^*^^*^**^^**^*^

Ray:…..

Beck:???

Ray:……

Beck: Get it out of your system.

Ray: I guess that healing factor is really handy if his heart is in a different place most of the time.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*

His heart was with the one women he loved, would always love…

*^^*^**^^*^**^^**^*^^^**^

Roberto: …He lives for like a hundred years. 

Sam: More.

Roberto: Why does he want to love HER for that long?

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

There. A noise, and a scent of wonder came to his senses. It was her.

*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

Rogue: A scent of wonder?

Beck: …Don't judge me.

Dexroth: Ummm….

Beck: Spit it out.

Dexroth: I've got good and bad news.

Beck: Give me the bad news first.

Dexroth: I found the muffins.

Beck: Alright! So what's the good news?

Dexroth: I lied. That was it.

Beck: What?

Dexroth: George ate one.

Beck: Ah….where is he? What happened to him?

Dexroth: Uh…you don't want to know.

*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^*^^*^**^^**^*^

Mystique came out of the shadows. His goddess. The perfect angel he had come to love.

"Hello, Logan."

**^*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*

Wanda: Gag me. Since when does that describe Mystique?

Mystique: Quiet! You owe your life to me!

Wanda: I owe you nothing except some black eyes!

*^*^*^**^*^*^*^^*^

"Hello Raven." He kissed the beautiful blue woman. They talked in the dim light, snuggling and holding hands.

*^^*^*^**^^**^^*^^*^*^*^*^**^

Kitty: Snuggling…Riiight….

Beck: My windows are such a lovely shade of….GEORGE! GET OFF THE HOUSE! IT IS NOT A CHEWTOY! *runs outside, then runs back in* DEXROTH!!!!!!!

Dexroth: *somewhere* I told you you didn't want to know!

Beck: He's fifty feet long! AND HE'S EATING MY HOUSE!

Dexroth: Brings back memories, hunh?

Beck: Oooh…..You get Forge and tell him to get that slime back to its original size!

Dexroth: He was carried off by Whiplash this morning with Tabitha and Piotr.

Beck: Why were they even here? No, I don't want to know, just ask her to give me at least Forge back. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^*^^*^**

When it was time to leave, they embraced and kissed again, giving to each other a promise, to remain true to each other until they met again. Their love was not needed to be said aloud.

They both already knew. Even so, it was said. In their hearts.

^*^*^*^*^^***^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^*^^*^*

Sabretooth: Good thing, I don't think I could stand to read the sappiness.

Logan: Surprises me you can read bub.

Sabretooth: Wanna start something?

Beck: If you too start something in my house I will feed you to the fifty foot cookie blob. Savvy? It's not a very dignified way to end your lives. Think about it.

Sabes and Wolvie:  ……..

Danny: SD gave you a potato.

Beck: It's a good thing I like potatoes. 

Danny: Your windows on the other side of the house are recoloring. 

Beck: Dex better get back soon. If I have to abandon my house because of cookie slime…

Doggy:…woof…..

*^^*^*^*^**^*^*^^*^**^^*^*^**^^^*^*^**^*^

Eww…cookie slime…


	43. Mystiny

**Douglas Adams**  
No, that's just perfectly normal paranoia. Everyone in the Universe has that.

^*^*^^**^^*^*^**Meticulous Mystiny^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*

Magneto: I fail to see the meticulity in this.  
Beck: 'Meticulity' is not a word. 

Magneto: It is now! When mutants rule the world, all shall know the meaning of meticulity!

Dexroth:…What are you on?

Beck: They have counseling for people like you now. Lady Miz has never lost a patient.

Dexroth: *under his breath* Has she ever HAD a patient?

Beck: Not my problem, I'm getting a split in the profits.

^*^*^*^***^^*^**^^*^*^*

It was a secret relationship at best. At worst, it was nonexistent.

*^*^^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^**^*^^**^*^

Pietro: What times are better times?

Lance: When they forget the existence of each other.

Fred: Wouldn't the worse relationships be nonexistent? I always thought a relationship had to be built on love.

Todd: That's right! My relationship with Wanda is built on love.

Lance: What relationship? You don't have one!

^**^^*^**^*^^**^*^^**^^*^

They had always been best friends. It was just a step beyond.

*^*^^*^**^**^^*^*^*^*

Forge: I'm glad I got here in time!

Dexroth: I found you running around in your boxers in a field. It took me thirty minutes just to get you coherent again.

Beck: Leave the chitchat, I want George to be his original size again.

Forge: All you have to do is find the agent and then fuse it with something—

Dexroth:…Will you just shut-up and do what the lady says?  
Forge: *sulk* No one wants to hear of my brilliance.

^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^^*^**^

They had adopted a child, partly to show their love to each other.

*^^*^***^*^^*^*^**^*^^*^******

Rogue: Partly to torture it foh evah.

Destiny: I should have forseen this coupling would happen. I will simply have to get Magneto to destroy the authoress. I can do it with a little manipulation.

Sabretooth: What? Going to tell him his future depends on it? It's too late, he's been trying to take her on for awhile.

Mystique: Actually he's been fooling around with those reviewers. Though I bet if you take away the muse you can take out the authoress.

Beck: Who has been listening to you three the entire time. Can't you plot somewhere where you won't block the light on my computer screen?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^

Mystique. Raven Darkholme. 

*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*

Pietro: It's like James Bond…but not.

*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Destiny. Irene.  
  


^*^**^^**^*^*^*^^*^*^**^*^

Ray: Apparently Irene doesn't have a last name. 

Beck: *mutters something about saving space*

Roberto: She must have forgotten it.

Beck: Forge, do you have George back to his original size?

Forge: Yes! All I needed was one of Kitty's muffins and some motor oil!

Beck:…Did you kill George?  
Forge: No…he's going to have a stomach ache for a while though…

*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^^**^

They were loves unknown to the world.

^**^^**^^**^^**^*^*^*^*^

Sam: Until now.

Jubilee: I'm thinking that love could have stayed unknown.

^**^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^^**^^*^*^

Mystique walked the cold streets, miles away from that summer retreat. Miles away from her true love.

^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^^*^**^

Amara: And if there is any luck in the world, it will stay that way for the rest of the story.

*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^**^

But she never forgot her Irene.

*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^**^*^^**^^*

Scott: Kind of hard to forget something like THAT.

Jean: It just makes me shudder thinking about it.

Destiny: That's nothing. Remember, I can see stories about myself that haven't been written yet.

Dexroth: Future not pretty?

Destiny: No.

^*^**^*^**^^**^*^^*^**^^*^*^**^*^^^**

Rogue never knew.

*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*

Rahne: But we suspect she suspected.

Sam: But does she suspect that we suspect that she suspects?

Rahne: No I don't think she suspects that we suspect that she suspects.

Sam: I suspected as much.

*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

And that was probably for the best.

  
*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^^**^^*

Bobby: Just a thought, they didn't KNOW it was for the best.

Jubilee: Do we ever truly know these things?

Bobby: In their case…yes. 

Doggy: Wooof.

^*^**^*^^**^*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Destiny sat in front of the fire, contemplating her love as well.

*^^**^*^*^*^*^***^^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^**^

Ray: Wow, this story just kind of bounces around, doesn't it?

Kurt: Mother, schwister, Destiny.

Ray: Wouldn't she be like, your stepmom?

Kurt: I hope not, I have enough relatives already.

^*^*^*^*^**^^**^Y*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^

"I love you Mystique." She told the fire.

^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*

Roberto: Short contemplation.

Sam: Why'd she tell the fire?

Jubilee: Maybe she thought the fire would end her misery.

Destiny: Keep in mind that I can see your futures, you little brats.

*^**^^**^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^***^

And even though there was no reply, she knew Mystique loved her too.'

^**^**^*^^*^***^^*^**^^*^*

Destiny: I can see your future as well!

Dexroth: That's a relief. At least I have a future this time.

Beck:…Remind me to ask you to elaborate on that sometime.

Dexroth: Gladly. I went to a fortuneteller once and she told me I didn't have a future.

Beck: Think she was just being mean?

Dexroth: No, I think she was trying to be brutally honest.

Destiny: I'm still here!

Dexroth: So you are. Do you need to be shown out?

Destiny: Aren't you the slightest bit curious about what your future holds?

Dexroth: Not really, I'm having way too much fun enjoying the present.

Beck: Forge! Give me back those magical muffins! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO EXPERIMENT ON THEM!

Forge: It's for the good of science!

Beck: It'll be for the good of your butt to give me those muffins! I will not have another oversized George! You already made him sick!

George: *sswiuddquiiiisheeerrrfef*

Dexroth: See what I mean?

Destiny: Perhaps I should rethink my career.

Beck: Oh wow! Look at the outside of my house, it's actually shining!

^*^*^^*^**^^**^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*

Wow, another chapter. It's all good. What is this, Mystique's third chapter in a row?


	44. Tabda

Duct tape is like the Force. It has a light side, a dark side, and it holds the universe together.... Carl Zwanzig

^**^^*^*^*^*^**^^*Tearful Tabda*^*^*^^*^*^^**^

Pietro: The title alone is enough to reduce someone to tears!

Beck: And what would you name it?

Pietro: Terrible Tabda!

Beck:…

Pietro: Think about it. The bomb crazy maniac with my crazy sister? It's terrible!

Wanda: I'm inclined to agree about the terrible, but *hexes Pietro* nobody calls me crazy. And gets away with it. Got a problem with that?

Beck: …Right. 

^*^*^*^**^^**^^***^^*^*^*^

It was a tragic kind of love.

*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Dexroth: Um…Beck? The stove exploded and I had nothing to do with it. 

Beck: Must have been a self destruct mechanism. 

Dexroth: In the stove? Is that for when Kitty cooks?

Beck: You locked a robot in there, right?

Dexroth: Did I?

Beck:…Can we fix the stove?

Dexroth: George ate dinner early.

Beck: *sigh* I should just stop asking.

*^^*^**^*^*^^*^***^*^*^**^*^**

Two people so much alike, yet…there was a gap they could never bridge.

^*^*^*^**^^**^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^

Lance: I can see that, I mean-

Wanda: Say anything further and I will rip your heart through your spleen.

Dexroth: Such negativity.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Tabitha knew the feeling. She knew what was in the other person's heart as well. Wanda.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^

Mystique: I see you've stopped putting me in your ridiculous little stories.

Beck: But the reviewers haven't. Checked the polls lately?

Mystique: It's impossible to decipher that jargon! It's like…like-

Dexroth: Like trying to read Russian when the only word you know is nyet?

Mystique: YES!

Beck:…Would you like Lady Miz's number? She offers free counseling for a fee.

Mystique: Free counseling for a fee…HEY!

^**^^**^^*^**^*^*^^*^***^^*^*^*^^*^^*^*

Tabitha couldn't be with her love because of her need to roam, to be without strings.

^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Tabitha: Well at least you got that part right!

Todd: You don't have strings, yo?

Tabitha: I'm a free spirit!

Dexroth: A free spirit.

Tabitha: Of course. Boom-Boom never gets tied down!

Scott: It's not good to live your life without family and roots!

Dexroth: A free spirit.

Tabitha: Of course. Boom-Boom never gets tied down!

Scott: It's not good to live your life without family and roots!

Beck: Why don't you root yourselves far away from here?

^*^*^*^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*

Wanda was rooted by hatred, her vengeful heart leaving no room for love. Her mind was centered upon destroying the monster that had been her father.

^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^**^^*

Magneto: If I had a working Doom…

Dexroth: I'm…so…not really sorry.

Magneto: You will die one day.

Dex: I plan on living forever.

Beck: So far so good?

Dex: Yep.

*^*^^*^**^*^^**^^*^*^**^^*^**^^**^

And that was why they couldn't be of one life.

^*^**^^**^*^*^^**^*^^*^*^*^**^

Bobby: That sounds like a line out of a creepy sci-fi movie. You will be one with us!

Sam: Like the Borg.

Roberto: Yeah. So would that mean that either Tabby or Wanda though the other was a lower life form, that was why they couldn't be one?

Wanda: You are all lower life forms. NOW DIE! *starts throwing hexes*

^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^^*^*^*

But that didn't mean the thought didn't prey upon Tabitha's brain.

*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ray: She has a brain? Who would want to prey on it?

Bobby: Invasion of the Body SNATCHERS!

Ray:…I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Would one day they finally see a way? One day would they leave this cruel world for a place where they could be with each other?

*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Rogue: One day, will they leave as soon as possible? And put us out of their misery.

Tabitha: Witch.

Wanda: Hunh?

Tabitha: Her, not you.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Would one day they actually pronounce their love?

*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mystique: Will one day I destroy that blasted authoress?

Magneto: Will one day I rule the world and promote mutant supremecy?

Destiny: Will one day I shall put those who put me in awful couplings through the worst tortures imaginable?

Dexroth: Will one day I will finish this cube puzzle?

Mystique,Destiny,+Magneto:…..

Dexroth: I didn't want to be left out. Hey, we all have our goals!

Beck: Didn't you finish that puzzle yesterday?

Dexroth: Yes, but I don't like to brag. 

Doggy: Woof.

Dexroth: Quiet.

*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Perhaps that day would never come. 

^*^*^*^**^*^^**^**^*^^*

Wanda: A firm hope.

Tabitha: Eww.

^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^^**^

But the love would always be there, in the form of a thousand tears.

^**^*^^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Kitty: That's so poetic. And tragic.

Lance: You can cry on my shoulder.

Kurt: You can cry on mine first.

Amara: Wow, nice pendant.

Kitty: Realm9 gave it to me.

Kurt+Lance:….

Beck: The makings of another scuffle.

Dexroth: What are you doing?

Beck: I'm eating double chocolate Tim-tams with a foon. Courtesy of Aicha and Ravyn Nyte.

Dexroth: Got an extra foon? What is a foon?

Beck: No, but here's a spork. As far as I can tell they seem to be related in some way.

Dexroth: Hunh. Not bad, actually.

George:*squuuiiiishheeee*

Beck: You ate my stove, save some room for breakfast tomorrow.

George: *squiiiisheee.*

^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*

Aww….George is kinda cute…but voracious.


	45. Scogue

Love many, trust few but always paddle your own canoe!   
--Unknown 

*^^*^*^*^*^*^*Scintillating Scogue*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Rogue: Oh, she makes everybody else sound nice, but when it comes to my pairing, the title is some penny-

Beck: RED LIGHT!

Dexroth: Oh man..

Beck: Stop laughing, Dex. I still have some semblance of decency, I will not allow it to disappear just because one character doesn't like the title.

^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*

Rogue. Untouchable. Beautiful. Deadly.

^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Pietro: Kinda goes with that whole 'untouchable' thing.

Todd: Yeah.but what if she like, repelled people? That wouldn't be untouchable deadly, would it?

Fred: It would if they were repelled into an open sewer!

Lance:..Score one for abstract thinking.

*^*^*^^*^**^^*^*^*^^*^*^*

Scott. The leader. Loved by many. Hated by many.

*^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ray: Got that right.

Roberto: I didn't know.

Ray: What.NO! We hate him!

Roberto: I'm sure.

^**^*^*^^*^*^**^^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*

But loved by one girl in particular.  Rogue. The untouchable Rogue was in love with the leader of the X-men.

*^*^*^^*^**^*^*^^*^*

Rahne: Wow..we really like out repetition, don't we?

Beck: I'm building up suspense!

Rahne: What suspense? All you're saying is: Rogue. Scott. Rogue is in love with Scott.

Jubilee: See spot run.

Beck: Quiet. I'm going to make a story between you two next if you keep this up.

Rahne: If you do it like this one we shouldn't have to worry!

^**^^*^*^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Throughout all of the pain, the angst, the sad happenings, the laughter, the happiness, the fun, Rogue had always admired him, even when she stayed with the Infamous Brotherhood and their shady ways. First she had scorned him, then accepted, and finally loved him, even if he was blind to her devotion, her desire. 

*^^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*

Sam:.Sudden change in writing.can't cope.

Rahne:.She did this to prove we should be afraid.

Jubilee: Think she actually meant what she said?

Rahne: I still say she's bluffing. And even if she did, it's just a story, it means nothing.

Jubilee: Yeah.

Dexroth: Keep telling yourself that.

Jubilee: You want to die a horrible painful death, don't you?

Dexorth: Everybody says that to me so much, it ceases to be intimidating.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^

He was in love with Jean. A so called 'perfect' girl.

*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Jean: Score!

Rogue: This sucks. Hey author! Pick up the pace and give me my kiss!

Beck: You insulted my title.

Rogue: Everyone insults your titles. It's practically a tradition now.

Beck: Whatever. Fine, I'll get to it.

^**^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*

But was he truly happy? She watched him now, watched as he waited on her. He was not smiling. There was no love on his handsome face, no true emotion that he shared. She immediately felt pity for him. 

And wished she could fill that void.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^

Lance: Who wouldn't feel pity for one-eye? He's a loser.

Pietro: He's got cranial rectosis.

Todd: Funny, yo, but cruel. And he's dating Miss goody-two-shoes.

Fred: What's wrong with Jean? She and I will get married one day.

Jean: Keep dreaming.

Pietro: Admit it Jean, Freddy's more man than your fearless leader.

Todd: Yeah, he outweighs him by at least six hundred pounds!

Fred: It's all psychological merit.

Dexroth: Now that's a lie.

*^^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Later that night, she ran into him at the halls in the institute.

It had been an accident. They ran into each other and their lips touched.

^*^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^

Kurt: Ja. Accident.

Amanda: Oh, that can happen Kurt.

Dexroth:.But I don't think this was an accident.

*^^**^*^*^*^^*^**^^^**^***^

They had held together for a split second longer than what they had meant too, or so they let themselves believe. But when she broke away from him, she saw it in his eyes.

A distant hope, one that refused to die.

*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*

Pietro: Even as Rogue sucks the life out of it.

Rogue: STOP TALKING ABOUT IT! AH HATE YOU! *storms off*

Pietro: Funny, that happened with my last girlfriend.

Tabitha: The one you had in fifth grade?

Pietro: STOP TALKING ABOUT IT! I HATE YOU! *storms off*

^*^*^*^*^**^^**^^**^^*^^***^*^*^*^*^*^

Love. And one day, they would be able to make good on the promise it showed.

One day, she would have him with her always.

Her love.

^*^**^*^*^^*^*^**^

Rogue: I t could have been better.

Beck: And I could have not done it at all.

Rogue: I am just giving constructive criticism.

Dexroth: Sure.

Rogue: So sue me, I want to have the best, I deserve it! I have so much angst in my life that I want it all!

Doggy:..woof?

George: *squiisheee*

Beck: No comment.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^

Hope you all liked it! I haven't updated in about a week, sorry about that!

Err..there were 99 reviews when I updated this, and because digging through seven pages of reviews for shout-outs was going to take too much time, I'd like to issue a blanket thank you to ALL of you that reviewed my story. I will try to do shout-outs next chapter, thank you all for your support, your funny comments, and your compliments. You guys are great!

Please leave your comments on the way out!


	46. Bomara

Love without return is like a question without an answer   
--Unknown

^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*Beautiful Bomara*^^*^*^*^**^

Bobby: About time!

Amara: Why must I be subjected to this torture?

Rogue: At least your story has an okay title. Scintillating…*mutter*

Beck: I thought it matched pretty well…

Jean: WHAT?!

Beck: Nothing.

Dexroth: What's with you? It wasn't your story.

Jean: Exactly. Scott is mine. He should always be with me.

Beck: So let me get this straight….it's okay for you to Ogle at some poor winged mutant, but it's not okay for him to be in a story with another girl.

Jean: Exactly.

Dexroth: I can see it…no I can't. 

^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^*^^*^**^*^*^*^

He was just a regular guy. She was a princess.

^**^*^^**^^*^**^^**^^*^*^*

Rahne: There she goes repeating the obvious.

Jubilee: Again.

Bobby: Shh! I wanna see how this story goes!

Jubilee: Oh you do, do you?!

Bobby:…Uh…No! Do whatever you can to stop it!

Amara: Someone is going to get hurt. 

Bobby: I can't win!

^**^*^^**^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^^*

But that didn't stop them from loving each other. 

^**^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^

Rogue: Wow, the mother of all plot holes just opened up and swallowed this story.

Beck: Quiet. I'm just cutting out the middle man.

Rogue: You just cut out the whole plot.

Beck: Hey! Who is writing this, hunh? Me!

Amara: Is it too late to fire you?

Beck: I wasn't hired!

Amara: I'm calling the union.

Beck: I don't belong to one!

Amara: There must be something I can get you arrested for…

Beck: What is you guys' problems? I am just trying to write a story!

Dexroth: They're just jealous.

Amara: Jealous! OF HER!? Don't flatter yourselves.

^*^**^*^**^*^*^^*^*^*^^**^

She had loved as soon as she set eyes on him, and for him it was the same. True, being a Princess she would one day return to her homeland.

^*^*^**^*^^**^*^*^*^

Kitty: Like, don't you mean homeworld?

Amara: What's that supposed to mean?

Lance: Hey fire princess! Your island called, they want their idiot back!

Todd: Island? I didn't think she lived on that little place called Earth.

Pietro: Hey now, don't be mean guys!

Fred:…You're trying to set yourself up for a date.

Pietro: Quiet Freddy. This is a delicate operation.

^**^^**^*^^**^*^*^*^*^

And when that time came, she may have to leave him behind, for the duties of he country and love of her people. But they would never have the place in her heart that he had.

*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^

Scott: You know, I noticed this story goes on without actually going anywhere.

Dexroth: Careful. You may push Beck to the point that she puts you with Magneto and a plot.

Scott: The horror! *runs off*

Dexroth: So much for fearless leaders.

*^^**^^**^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^*^*^

Even now, as they stood in the snow, an oddity she never had at home, she felt that love in her heart for him.

^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Rogue: Plot hole.

Beck: You keeping count now?

Rogue: Yes.

Doggy: Woof.

^**^**^*^*^**^*^^**^*^*^

She kissed him on the lips, a kiss that felt it could go on forever. And he said the words she wanted to hear till the end of time.

*^*^*^^*^**^^*^**^^**^^*

Lance: I'm leaving, and never coming back?

Amara: We should be so lucky.

Bobby: I object to this unfair hazing.

^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^**^

  
"I love you."

*^^*^*^**^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Magneto: I only caught the last bit, and if that was the feeling throughout the entire story, I'm glad I missed it.

Remy: Look at de time. Time to find de cheres.

Piotr: Do you not think of anything but chasing women?

John Ooh! Women chasing? Can I come?

Piotr:….

Dexroth: Losing battle there, fella.

Amara: I fully intend to call the p0olice and inform them of this libel!

Todd: Isn't Libel a snack food?

Beck: Yeah. Right up there with Oatmeal Pies.

Todd: I like them with flies.

Beck:…Uh…I can safely say I never tried that.

^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^

Heh, sorry for the long time without an update! I was hit with inspiration (it hurt a bit) and started writing a couple new stories, and they've totally occupied my mind. Anyway, I hope you liked it!

Radical-Seto: I'm glad you liked it, Thanks!

bacon the pig: He does have an interesting train of thought! Yeah, those books were funny. I never read many of them though.

Dark Jaded Rose: Well, I hope you like this one just as much! Thanks!

Anee/Arain Rowan: See? I picked you! Hmm…Coffeepots seem to be quite useful.

Qindarka: I hope you like the rest too!

LoyalServantOfLordMaboroshi:I believe that one has already been done! Hey, I learn something new every day. I didn't know that was Mystiques name..

todd fan:I'm glad it cheered you up! Hope you liked this chapter too!

Black Pheonix: Hey, I wouldn't mind. I love reading quotes. Sometimes I get inspiratin from them. How does one accidentally kiss? I have no idea. Maybe they just want you to think that it was an accident…

Peace215: My side bstory was believable? Wow, I must be slipping. Just kidding. As for borrowing Dex, he said something about a dentist appointment. Which is odd, his teeth don't need to be looked at…

 Lady Miz: Indeed. Maybe you should counsel Pietro. He isn't as violent as his sister or as powerful as his father, and maybe you could convince him that arrogance is a mental problem.

Morbed-Kai: Yes, but it seems to me that with all the universes, someone's always having kids with somebody. Look at Wanda and Kurt. I'm glad you liked it!

Rogue77: I like to think of it as the lesser of two evils. Sure, you can't vote, but at least you get to read. Besides, it gives me a little more room to create. I'm glad you like it, and I hope you like this chapter too!

StarrFire Pheonix: I'm sure I'll get around to one sometime. Don't worry! I'm glad you like the story!

Laureate: I don't mind, as long as you read sometime! I hope it doesn't get erased either…Lots of work is this. Anyway, send the broccoli casserole George's way, he loves to eat…well…basically everything.  Glad you reviewed! Thanks!

Please leave your comments on the way out!


	47. Rean

A/N

I must apologize for not updating this in about a month, I was caught up in the ideas of other stories, then in Wizard of OZ, and I forgot. I'm sorry. But I'm back to writing this again, and I hope to update it once a week!

You can clutch the past so tightly to your chest, that it leaves your arms too full to embrace the present.   
--Jan Glidewell

^**^^*^**^^*^*Really Rean^*^**^^*^*^*^*

Jean: I'm not even going to comment on the title.

Dexroth: That's nice. Hey! I actually get to make my opinion known to all once again!

Beck: You coach me on my stories, what more do you want?

Magneto: And I shall make sure all know the might of Magneto.

Beck: Like every other story you're in.

Magneto: It is a powerful man that can make such an impression!

Dexroth: *snort* People look at Twinkies and know they're to be eaten. They make a powerful expression. Put that to your theory.

^^**^^**^^**^*^*^*^*^^**^^*^**^^**^

Jean and Rogue. They were complete opposites, complete order with utter chaos. But like their storybook descriptions, neither could live without the other.

^**^*^***^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^*^*

Rogue: Look! Another story with no plot!

Dexroth: Yes, but look at it this way. If it had a plot, it might encourage people to write more.

Rogue: Of course! I guess you are good for something, finding the bright side in everything. *aside* I hate that.

Dexroth: What was that?

Rogue: Nothing.

Dexroth: Anyway, I suppose, if it didn't have a plot, people would be encouraged to make stories with plots just to appease their need for Rean stories.

Rogue: A pox on you.

Dexroth: A pox? 

**^*^*^^*^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^

They could be seen everywhere together, even when they were arguing. 

*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*

Amara: Yeah, it'd be kind of weird if they were arguing and they were nowhere near each other. 

Rahne: Some people come walking up and see Jean shouting at absolutely no one…

Amara+Rahne+Jubilee:…..

Jubilee: Maybe this isn't as farfetched as it could be.

*^^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^*^^*

But, they did love each other.

*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^^*^

Ray: Who are you trying to convince?

Beck: Quiet. I'm trying to create!

Dexroth: Creation may be a bit rusty and is rarely perfect. It's the constant dusting off that makes it what it is today.

Ray: And what exactly is this?

Dexroth:…Get back to me on that, I'm not quite sure yet.

Beck: *fuming silently*

*^^**^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^^**^*^

One night, beneath the stars, Jean and Rogue sat next to each other on a Park bench, admiring the view.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^

Jubilee: Of guys, I hope.

Rahne: I'm thinking there's no such luck.

Amara: It'll probably be something utterly common, like gazing at the stars.

Jubilee: …Stars are common?

Amara: Only the ones over common people.

Rahne: The sad part of all this is I'm beginning to see where she gets her reasoning.

*^**^^*^**^*^^*^*^**^^*^**^*^^*^**^*^

The stars seemed to sparkle only for them as they huddled against the cold of the autumn air.  

^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*

Lance: What took you so long to write this story now?

Beck: I was struck by inspiration.

Todd: Did it hurt?

Fred: Must have if she didn't write again.

Beck: I've been writing for another category and for other stories, and it took up my time.

Lance: And exactly how much time to you have to spend for this quality of story?

Dexroth: Hey. None of that now.

*^^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Why bother saying those little words? They knew them by heart.

*^^*^**^*^*^*^^**^*^*^^***^^*^*

Jean: Well, if you're going to embarrass me, why not go the whole haul, hunh? Or do you want to spare me the horror? No! You're not that respectable!

Beck:….

Jean: Oh, you think that it's great to embarrass me and stick me with the most horrible people-

Fred: I am not horrible!

Jean:-but you want to turn the other cheek for this story? NO! YOU WRITE THOSE %$#@ WORDS!

Beck: *wide-eyed*

Dexroth: Maybe you should do what she asks, she's acting scary. I can take Mags, but I don't think she'll let me get away with anything.

*^^****^*^*^^**^^**^^**^**^*^*^*^*^

"I love you," Jean whispered to the younger girl. Rogue smiled. 

"Ah love you too."

^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^^*^*^

Rogue: HOW DARE YOU?!

Dexroth: I'm beginning to think this was a no win situation. 

Doggy: Whiiiinee……..

^^**^*^*^^**^*^*^^**^*^

They kissed, a gentle kiss of true love, but light, because of the cursed lips of Rogue. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^*

Rogue: OOOH NO! IF we're gonna kiss I want it to be a good one, so I can suck the life right out of that prep's body. Then my problems would all be over! HAHAHAH!

Beck: Everyone's a critic around here. 

Dexroth: Accept it my dear, there are critics in the world.

Beck: Yes, but do they have to have a powwow at my house?

*^*^*^^*^**^*^^^**^*^*^^

But even that would never stop their love.

Even they would have a happy ending.

*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*

Rogue: Not if I kill her first.

Jean: Go ahead, you kill me or I kill you, it's still a win-win situation.

Rogue: You can't beat me.

Jean: Want to bet?

Pietro: I showed up in the middle of a chick fight! Woohoo!

Beck: You know, after awhile, this seems commonplace.

Dexroth: Kinda puts a new perspective on your life, hunh?

Beck:…..

^*^**^^**^*^*^^*^**^**^*^*^*^*^

It really and truly does.

Rogue77: I think Jean may just be mean all of the time. I guess that's just how she acts around me. Glad you liked the last chapter!

Lady Miz: I think the number is 546-HOTT. You can talk to Pietro about that, too. Yeah, as many times as Jean comes back, it should be alright.

Realm9: You know, I feel it only fair to warn you, Whiplash, that Dex has several other interests, only one of which is Danny, at times. And those interested in him tend to be a little violent, so as a warning, I'd ask you to proceed with caution.

Anee/Arain Rowan/Arin Ross: Oh dear. Poor Anee. I bet Arain is really hating those reflexes, hunh? 

LoyalServantOfLordMaboroshi: I'll keep your suggestion well in mind. I'll try to fit it in in the future.

Dark Jaded Rose:Hah, Thank you very much. I'm glad you liked those chapters!

Morbed-Kai: Oh believe me, if you saw the list I have, you wouldn't worry. Glad you liked the chapters!

Doggy will take the reviews!


	48. Doggibah

A/N

I know, I'm absolutely horrified with myself. I haven't updated this story in almost two months, more probably. I know most of you have heard my reasons, school, other updates, etc. But I will be doing my best to update this story along with the other two on a more regular basis. Anyway, I apologize to you all, especially those of you who have been waiting for an update, and I'll be doing my best to do better.

* * *

Delightful Doggibah

* * *

Doggy: Woof?

Beck: Popular demand.

Jean: You're doing a love story between two dogs?

Dexroth: Actually, hyenas are more closely related to the mongoose family.

Hezibah: ….gruff.

* * *

It was a mute relationship, one that spoke no words.

* * *

Rahne: I think that would be a little more than OBVIOUS.

Amara: Yes, mute and no words tend to go hand in hand.

Jubilee: Unless she meant mute in another way…

Rahne: Yeah right. Mute is mute.

Dexroth: Unless the point of mute is moot. In which case, why would we talk about it?

Amara: I sense you're trying to confuse us. It won't work.

Rahne: Too late.

* * *

To the outside world, it was just a simple friendship. After all, who understood love in the four-legged sense? Canines and humans didn't understand one another.

* * *

Doggy: Woof.

Beck: So I've been told.

* * *

But love was love in any sense, no matter how different the two sides seemed.

* * *

Scott: Never mind the fact that it's probably impossible for anything to come out of that relationship.

Dexroth: What exactly are you trying to say?

Scott: Ah, well, you know…

Dexroth:(_grins)_ No, I don't think I do. Enlighten me.

* * *

They always walked together at dusk, forever moving silently on guard. They were the perfect team.

* * *

Scott: Of course, Lion/tiger cubs are extremely rare in that fact and—

Dexroth: Sure…

Jubilee: Is it just me, or does this story have very little plot? It talks about how they love each other, and now it's jumped to guard duty.

Tabby: As she says in a manner free of euphemisms.

Kitty; Wow, that was like, the biggest word I've ever heard you say!

* * *

They both complimented each other perfectly. Raw, vicious fighting power. Incredible speed and intelligence.

* * *

Hezibah: …gruff.

Beck: Well if I put intelligence twice it would have been redundant!

Rahne: Too late.

Beck: No one asked you.

* * *

They had forever been united with a common purpose, to protect one they both held dear.

* * *

Danny: Don't mention my name. Don't want to be implicated when the writing police come.

Dexroth: The writing police?

Danny: Yeah, it's like the fashion police only they have a purpose.

* * *

But now, who knew? If one had to choose the dear one over a love that sprang from that silent friendship, the choice would be unbearable to them both.

* * *

Amara: We're bringing bears in now? What did I miss?

Beck: Apparently everything.

Amara: Well I'm sorry, but I've been busy, going out amongst my people and ruling with a fair hand. And also showing my never ending generosity.

Beck: deadpanYou went shopping?

Amara: And I got the cutest shoes…NO! That's not what I was doing!

* * *

But that day, should it ever come, was too far away for both hyena and wolfhound.

* * *

Doggy: Woof.

Beck: What day?

Doggy: Woof!

Beck: Oh that day. Nope, still too far away.

Doggy: Wooof.

Beck Well, I never said you could measure how far it was!

* * *

Their hearts would remain intertwined.

* * *

Ray: Painfully so.

Beck Do you not have that out of your system yet?

* * *

Hezibah and Doggy would be together, till death do they part.

* * *

Hezibah: ….grufff.

Beck; No, in this story you cannot skip the death sentence.

Dexroth: That was an awful pun.

Beck: I know.

Dexroth: Ah well. Congratulations on the effort anyway.

* * *

Wow, never thought I could pull it off.

Nichole: Patience, I'll get around to doing them all.

Realm9: Yes, but Whiplash should know Dex likes to play hard to get. True, Jean would be stuck in Rogue's head…In which case all of those Rean stories will have met their goal, and they'd be together forever…

The Son of Logan and Ororo: I had you in mind when I wrote this chapter. I know I've been making you wait forever, and I made myself a promise that the next one would be Doggibah. I hope you like it!

LoyalServantOfLordMaboroshi: I'm glad you like it!

Peace215:I have it on my list of couples to do. Hope you like this chapter!

Morbed-Kai: Oops. Sorry about that, hope you didn't get into any bad trouble. Hope this chapter makes you laugh too!

Laureate: yeah, I try not to think about it either. Thank you very much, hope you like the chapter!

Anonymous: I promise I'll get around to them sometime, and I will be trying to get these chapters up much faster.

thanx4reading: Glad you liked it so much! And I hope you like this one too!

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	49. Tabgue

If you saw a heat wave, would you wave back?   
Steven Wright

* * *

Tempestuous Tabgue

* * *

Rogue: Tempestuous? Not only do you make a love story that should be taken out and shot, but you gave it a name like that?!

Beck: I'm doing my best with what little resources I have.

Wanda: Yes well, fortunately it's all in your head.

Beck: I think that was an insult but the delivery was all wrong.

Tabby: I'm here! What did I miss?

Rogue: Look at the title?

Tabby: What's wrong with—(scans title)—Oh. Never mind, pressing engagement, must go.

Rogue: What?! You are not leaving me here to bear the weight of this humiliation alone.

Beck: You could always leave with her.

Rogue: And let you spread your lies with free rein? I think not.

* * *

The trouble with love is that it always shows up in unexpected places.

* * *

Dexroth: I never deemed that a problem.

Beck: Depends on who you talk to, I guess.

Lance: I always knew I was going to be in love with Kitty. It's destiny!

Irene: What?

Lance: Not you.

Irene: Brat. Calling for me and then saying you didn't. Do you think I can't see through you!?

Dexroth: ….Think I should answer that one?

Beck: Let it go, it may be better in the long run.

* * *

And unexpected it was.

They came from two seemingly different worlds, but the similarities between the two were shocking.

* * *

Rogue: That's about as shocking as Wanda losing her temper.

Wanda: Not as shocking as the odds that bulldozers will tear down your mansion will be.

Dexroth: You know, you just seem to be full of rage these days, Wanda.

Wanda: There may just be a reason for that.

Pietro (Zips in) I'm here, for all of you that wish to revel in my importance—

Wanda: Get out of here before I blast you into the wall. Permanently.

Dexroth: Hey now, you're getting better! You never used to warn people.

* * *

Both felt unloved, unneeded. Both had been on their own for quite a bit of their lives, and knew what the world was like and how to protect themselves from the pain of it all.

* * *

Tabby: Make it sound like we're going to commit suicide.

Beck: I don't mean to, it's just stereotypes that people adhere to that make it seem that way.

Rogue: Sometimes stereotypes are better than the alternative.

Dexroth: Oh come on now, don't you think you're being a little harsh?

John: Look at the glares, mate.

Remy: Remy not touchin' dis conversation.

* * *

It was these things that drew them together in the first place. And ultimately, what set their relationship apart from all others.

* * *

Scott: Except for the usual things we find wrong with this story.

Dexroth: What is with you and the criticism, hm?

Scott: Only Jean and I have the perfect relationship.

Dexroth: Wow, everything must be boring for you.

Scott: What do you mean?

Dexroth: No problems, no worries, no fun…

Scott: We have fun!

Dexroth: Un hunh. Right. I'm sure you do.

Scott; I think I need to go talk to Jean now.

Dexroth: You do that.

Beck: You do that on purpose.

Dexroth: Of course I do. How else am I going to keep myself entertained?

* * *

Rogue sat in front of the fountain in the park. Soon, it would be time to go.

* * *

Todd: Where?

Rogue: Hell.

Dexroth: Now now, you're young, you're in love! What could be so bad?

Rogue: When I die, I fully intend on taking you with me, Muse, along with some other people.

Dexroth: Uh…just out of curiosity, how many?

Rogue: I have three kill lists. Wanna see?

Dexroth; I would have expected this from Wanda…

Rogue: Where do you think I got the idea? Of course, Toad takes up an entire list.

* * *

Tabitha walked up beside her. Rogue grabbed her bag and fell in step beside the blonde mutant.

* * *

Rahne: Yeah, we all know this relationship will work out.

Beck: Were you born with all of these cynical bones in your body or were they transplanted there like the Wolverine's?

Logan: I don't take kindly about people talking about my past when I'm not there to hear about it.

Dexroth: It's happened so many times you ought to be used to it by now.

Logan: Listen buddy, if you have something you wanna say…

Beck: All right, before you two go into a fight over who knows what, I suggest you move outside.

Rahne: Yeah, you wouldn't want to rebuild the house out of Q-tips.

Beck: Yeah, and I know who's gonna help me if she doesn't keep her mouth shut.

* * *

They were gone from their responsibilities, to friends, to family nonexistent as it was. Now they would find themselves a new life, together.

* * *

Rogue: Never.

Beck: You do realize this is just a story, right?

Rogue: It's trash, and if I figure out where you keep the backups, I intend to destroy everything.

* * *

No one knew where they left to that day, and no one ever would. By everyone knew, they left on the whim of love.

* * *

Dexroth: No kiss?

Tabby: Absolutely not.

Dexroth: All right, just scuff the romantic view of the story.

Tabby: There is no romance in this story. This story never happened.

Beck: Wow. Now there's total denial.

Tabby: I have nothing to deny, because it never happened!

* * *

Wow! Another update! And it didn't take over two months!

Realm9: I have so many pairings to get through, I don't think I'll ever get to reviewer/character pairings. Sorry! Hard to escape from? That's quite imaginative. Hope you like this pairing!

the crow that caws at half pass 6: Well, I'm glad you like it.

The Son of Logan and Ororo: Oh good! I was worried you wouldn't see it because I hadn't updated in so long. But I'm glad you liked it!

Peace215: I'm trying to update on a regular basis. Yep, the dogs needed a chapter. Hope you like this chapter!

Pyro Tsunami: Hope this answered your question!

asp: No, I've been writing these so long that I couldn't stop if I really wanted too. I'll see what I can do.

Please leave your reviews!


	50. Rogex

A/N

Another update! Hope you all don't mind the wait, I've been having an ongoing duel with my computer, who believes it should keep giving me Not Found pictures for the internet. And on a side note…the fiftieth chapter! CFTC pins for everybody!

* * *

Rocking Rogex

* * *

Rogue: Another one of me? What is your problem?

Beck: You have just about the corner market on pairings. I can't walk without stepping on a pairing with you and somebody, so don't blame me. Blame the standards.

Dexroth: But I thought you weren't the standard model.

Beck: I'm not, but Rogue is.

Rogue: I am not!

Alex: Dude, that title rocks!

Scott: Get out! I told you never to come here again!

Alex: I'm a teenager, I can go where I want!

Scott: NO! this is not the time to become rebellious!

* * *

It was painful for her to admit that she couldn't have her one heart's desire. But then again, she was the Rogue, and her true desires were always out of reach.

* * *

Rogue: It's true! My life is pathetic, I'll never have what I want!

Rahne: Angst puppy. Not even Kurt is as bad as you are, and he can be really bad.

Amara: How did they get that bad in the first place?

Destiny: I told Mystique this would happen. Angst is in her genes, that's why she's blue all of the time, I told her…

Rahne: Wow, you even foresaw that they would be total depressionists?

Amara: Is that a word?

Destiny: Of course. Besides, look at their mother, she's not a little ray of sunshine either.

* * *

But still, to see him in the arms of the woman she never wanted him to have…sometimes it was too hard to bear.

* * *

Amara: Again with the bears.

Beck: Okay, I realize that you are a princess and all, but would it kill you to actually pay attention to the stories?

Amara: No, but if the story is not about me, then it is hardly worth reading.

Beck: So, I take it the one thing your country loves you most for is humility, right?

* * *

But now she had to understand that fact. He was beyond her now.

* * *

Jean: Damn Skippy.

Beck: Oh, you guessed part of the plot?

Jean: It wasn't hard.

Beck: Only because you're psychic.

Jean: Don't bet on it.

* * *

Scott Summers would always love Jean Grey.

And that left Rogue out entirely.

* * *

Remy: Except for Remy.

Piotr: You don't appear to be showing up anywhere, friend.

Remy: Give it time.

Lance: You did read the title, right?

Remy: Don' matter what de title say. In the end, no matter what de write, Remy git de femme.

Pietro: Un hunh. Right. Everybody knows the ladies are into the speedster.

Remy: Gambit git more ladies den you.

Pietro: As if. Ibeatyouinthatcategory.

Toad: I could get lots of girls too!

Lance: Don't hold your breath.

* * *

But compromise was in her genes.

* * *

Mystique: It was not. That was added afterwards.

Rogue: EXCUSE ME?!

Mystique: Err…nevermind.

* * *

And sometimes, one had to settle for second best. And Alex Summers was the next best thing.

* * *

Alex: This sucks. I can't believe I didn't finish first!

Dexroth: Story of some people's lives I guess. Well, not mine, but you get the idea.

Alex: You aren't making me feel better.

Dexroth: Oh really? I didn't realize that was my purpose in life, please accept my heartfelt apology.

Magneto: I don't believe you have a heart.

Dexroth: Oh, you're back? I do too have a heart.

Magneto: Then how do you explain that I was trapped in my mansion after someone glued all of the doors shut?

Dexroth: Moment of weakness?

* * *

Someday he would find out. That he wasn't the one she truly desired. That every time she said 'I love you' she envisioned someone else, someone she couldn't have.

* * *

Jubilee: Actually, the chance of that really isn't great.

Rahne: What do you mean?

Jubilee: Have you ever talked to Alex? He's not exactly a brain surgeon.

Rahne: Neither are you.

Jubilee: Yeah, but I could be an assistant. He'd be the patient.

* * *

Even as she watched him walk beside her, always smiling, happy in her presence, she imagined someone else. And when he said those three little words, she still tried to believe they came from Him.

* * *

Wanda: I have to say I'm impressed. You actually have a semi-decent plot.

Beck: Thank you, that means a lot coming from you.

Wanda: Don't thank me yet. You still have time to screw it up.

Beck: gee…Thank you, Mistress of Optimism.

* * *

And she smiled and returned them.

"I love you."

* * *

Alex: I demand a rewrite.

Dexroth: Sorry, no refunds.

Alex: But this is so wrong! I should be the object of every girl's desire and they should love me! Not use me as the next best thing!

Kurt: The world is full of the used. Believe me, I know!

Kitty: Like, what got you in a blue funk?

Hank: What? Oh sorry, I though I heard someone address me. Never mind.

Alex: I want a story in which someone loves me for me!

Lance: Don't we all.

Alex: Revolution!

Dexroth: I think not. There will be no revolts today.

Alex: You can't stop me!

Magneto: Why am I feeling this odd feeling of déjà vu?

Dexroth: Do you really want to let this play out?

Alex: Yea—

Scott:No, he's going back to surf.

Alex: What? Oh dude! The waves I totally forgot! Can I take a raincheck on revolting?

Dexroth: Sure. (mutters) you'll forget about this in two hours anyway, save me trouble.

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews of last chapter!

Realm9: But that would take all the fun out of it, if I recycle title. I'll just use titles that don't pertain to love. Hmm, I hope Dex knows she's after him. It would make the chase more difficult…Hope you like this chapter!

Crimson Lipstick: Heh, I've had people ask me that before. Yes, I do have a Romy, but it's on Regue. I believe. I like to change up character names. Glad to hear you like it!

Peace215: Thank you very much, I'm glad you liked it so much! And I' very glad you stuck with me even though I didn't update for a long time! Hope you like this chapter!

Chaotic Boredom: Thank you for allowing it too slide, 'twas much appreciated. That's alright, as long as you enjoy it, non? Hope you like this one too!

Pyro Tsunami: Heh, sorry, didn't mean to make you ill. Just be glad I don't go indepth, hunh? Sam and Ray? I don't see why not, he's on my list, I should be getting around to him anytime.

PrincessofWildfire: Thanks. Hope you like this one too.

Ruby: Heh, I have an entire list, and I promise I'll get to that pairing sometime in the near, though semi-distant future.

Lunarious: Thank you for reviewing, and I certainly hope you do read this chapter and like it.

Please leave your reviews!


	51. Rotty

Written Rotty

* * *

Kitty: Well, of course it's written.

Rogue: What the hell is everybody focusing on my life for?!

Dexroth: Shouldn't you be watching your language? For all you know young children could be present.

Rogue: You think I care? I swear, if one more story has me in it, I'll scream!

Beck: Guess I should hide the list then.

Rogue: What list?!

* * *

It was a strange sort of need. She had always been dark and in gothic shadows. She needed something that she couldn't achieve herself.

Sunshine.

* * *

Kitty: I'm sunshine!

Rogue: Have you even looked at what she's writing?!

Kitty: Of course. It'll never happen, so why worry?

Lance: That's the ticket, Kitty kat. I'm your knight in shining armor.

Kurt: Shove off, tin can. She digs me.

Lance: As if. And I'm not the tin can, Piotr is!

* * *

Not the kind that beat down from the sky. That kind of sunshine was oppressive.

* * *

Rahne: Like teachers.

Hank: Come now, we aren't all bad.

Jubilee: I hate Shakespeare.

Hank:…That's really too bad. I expect you to completely memorize Hamlet and recite it for me by tomorrow.

Jubilee: Oppressor.

Hank: And Macbeth.

Jubilee: Damn it.

* * *

That sunshine could hurt with too much. Cause sorrow with too little.

* * *

Scott: It's like love!

Pietro: Gee, how did you figure that one out, genius?

Jean: Don't cut him down!  
Fred: Yeah, he's making great strides. In a few days, he may be able to form his own concepts.

* * *

And with just the right amount, it could still be a cold day.

* * *

Amara: She forgot 'in hell.'

Rahne: hehhehehe.

Beck: Oh you laugh, but just remember that you two are on my list.

Amara: So? Just about everyone is on your list.

Beck: Yes, but you're climbing to the top.

* * *

But the sunshine she needed, it never grew cold. She loved it even if there was only a little, and basked in it when there was too much.

* * *

Tabitha: Obviously it's almost never there, because she's as white as snow.

Todd: Snow white yo! Who wants to be the seven dwarves?

Rogue: I have the strangest craving for frog legs. Get over here Toad!

Todd: H-h-help!   
Beck: You are not cooking in my house.

* * *

Her sunshine was a person.

* * *

Wanda: Oh good, I'd hate to come all this way to realize it was a tanning lamp.

Beck: Ha. Ha. Haha. Don't make me sic the trash eating cookie slime on you.

Wanda: Try it. Let's see what probability gets skewed.

* * *

Kitty.

Her friend, her best friend, and her one true love.

* * *

John: I thought I was her true love.

Remy: Non, tis Remy.

Pietro: I think everyone is Rogue's true love. Talk about straddling the fence. I'm not even that bad.

Rogue: No, you're just an egotistical pain in the-

Dexroth: Young children.

Rogue: Shut up!

* * *

She was always there, to chase away the black clouds that hung over her shadowed existence, to bring a little life and light back into her life.

* * *

Rahne: Boom! A quick smattering of angst.

Tabitha: Hey, don't steal my trademark.

Amara: Why is it that when Rogue has a story, angst inevitably weasels its way in?

Rahne: Maybe it's one of those things that just follow you. Like, I always am written as a mutant.

Amara:…That's because you are.

Rahne: Did I miss another memo?

* * *

And in return, she gave her heart. Forever.

* * *

Ray: How can you give your heart forever? Does that mean you keep taking it back and then giving it again? Wouldn't that be hard on both people?

Magneto: Love is ludicrous.

Beck: Ludicrous! I could use that…no, I couldn't….darn.

* * *

Even as she watched her sunshine laughing and talking with others, she knew that her sunshine would stay with her forever, to help her with her need of light.

Of light, in the darkness.

* * *

Wanda: Geez, it sounds like Rogue is some sort of creepy stalker.

Pietro: She fits the profile.

Rogue: Excuse me?

Pietro: Nothing.

Rogue: Oh no, please, keep going. I'd love to hear the rest of this.

Tabitha: They look like they've been caged by four tigers.

Todd: Except its just the Rogue, yo.

Beck: I sense my life has been slowly spiraling into darkness.

Dexroth: I'll go get some light bulbs.

Beck: Thanks. Get me some chips while you're out? And don't steal the stuff this time.

Dexroth: A thief not steal? It's like asking a bird not to fly.

Beck: Birds can be easily convinced, if you know what I mean.

Dexroth: Yes, I do.

Rogue: I'd drain the life out of everyone if that didn't put you in my head. It would defeat the purpose of killing you so I never see you or hear you again.

Beck: Yes well, there are drawbacks to everything, isn't there?

* * *

Indeed there is.

Chaotic Boredom: Well, even though the reviews were snatched away, I am still pleased that you stuck with the story, I do appreciate it. Thanks a lot!

The Son of Logan and Ororo: Perhaps. I can see it happening from both points really. Hope you like the chapter!

i heart romy: I already have. Take a gander at Regue.

Pyro Tsunami: Alright, I'll try to keep it clean and simple for everyone's sake. Hope you like the chapter though it seems to be another slash.

PrincessOfWildfire: Glad you liked it! I hope you like this one too.

Ruby: Am I Okay….I'll have to get back to you on that. I'm trying to branch it out a bit. If they're always head over heels, then the plot gets stagnant, and I won't be able to write. Hope you like the chapter!

Please leave comments and reviews on the way out!


	52. Kunda

A/N

Hey everyone, sorry about the non updating, my brain suddenly shut down for reasons unexplained, probably having to do something with having to write a seven page chapter three times and still not getting it right. But I'll get through it. Anyway, if anyone of you would like to check out an original story I'm writing, please look up Dahk Wit in , but it's entirely up to you guys, so if you have no care to read it, it's no big deal. Anyway, sorry for the little break, it may be getting a little more hectic in a month when I go back to band, but I'll try to keep up on everything.

* * *

Kunda

* * *

Kurt: Zat's it?

Beck: I've been tired lately.

Wanda: Better it stay simple. It will make fewer things to memorize when I repeat back to you the grievances I've suffered at your hand.

Dexroth: You've been planning these revenge things for quite a long time, haven't you?

Wanda: You have no idea.

* * *

It was like a fairytale.

* * *

Rahne: Except there were no wicked witches, evil monsters, castles, etc.

Jubilee: What about the Professor and Magneto, Mr. Logan, and the mansions?

Rahne: Yeah, I forgot about that.

Amara: Wouldn't they be warlocks? Instead of witches?

Rahne: I try not to make assumptions, it's something that always comes back to bite you in the arse.

* * *

She was a heroic damsel, he an enchanted prince.

* * *

Todd: An enchanted prince? No way!

Fred: What does he turn into when he gets kissed?

Todd: No one kisses my Wanda.

Lance: Probably a hairball.

Todd: Did you not hear what I just said,yo?!

Pietro: Maybe he'll turn into a chia pet?

Todd: THAT'S IT!

* * *

But always looming was that wicked sorcerer, Magneto, and the vain prince, her brother, Pietro.

* * *

Dexroth: I really don't think he looks all that princely anymore.

Beck: What?

Dexroth: Nothing.

* * *

And of course the others, that held her Prince against his will.

* * *

Kurt: How vould they do that? I can teleport!

Jean: Never say never.

Rogue: I can't believe this…I'm not in this one!

Jean: Are you happy or sad?

Rogue: I can't believe it! Can this actually mean that she's turned her hideously deformed eyes—

Beck: I beg your pardon?

Rogue: --from anything that involves me? Incredible! I'm free! Free as a bird!

Beck: You keep telling yourself that. My list is long and you make up almost a quarter of it!

Rogue: Who cares? I'm free—did you just say a quarter?

* * *

But just like every fairytale, they were heading towards their 'ever-after' with shocking speed.

That was what was happening now. The witch and the furred monster, as everyone thought of him.

* * *

Rahne: Somebody get the angst repellent.

Amara: I should have more angst! I am a princess that may be kicked out of the royal family for being a mutant! How more fairytailish should it be?

Rahne: Exactly! Spray yourself down with the repellent too…I believe in preventive medicine.

* * *

But he was no monster. He was a man. More man than most.

* * *

Beck: Why is there slime all over the living room?

Todd: Don't know. You should ask Pie and Lance. I've got to go find Freddy.

Lance: Uhhh….

Pietro: Please don't tell me this is snot.

Lance: This was Todd's fault.

Beck:…

* * *

Now he took her into his arms, after they had beaten the evil that separated them. Now they would run, far away into the night that called the both of them.

* * *

Scott: Couldn't they just teleport?

Tabitha: He thought! Will wonders never cease?

* * *

"I love you, Wanda." He whispered before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled and pressed her hand to his cheek.

"I love you, Kurt."

* * *

Wanda: Excuse me while I find an appropriate place to lose my lunch.

Dexroth: Oh, come now, it isn't that bad.

Wanda: I will torture you when I finally catch you.

Dexroth: You and everyone else.

* * *

And with that, they were gone, away from this fairytale nightmare and the pain, and into love.

* * *

Remy: Gambit taking takers away from this life into love!

Fred: Uh…can I go? I'm in a hurry.

Remy: Offer not good for you.

Todd: Freddy…

Fred: Nevermind. Gotta go!

Beck: Use the—

**WHAM!**

Beck:…door.

Todd: You can't run forever!

Dexroth: I didn't know we were going to have a window put in.

Beck: Dex…If I didn't know you…

* * *

A/N

I appear to be having troubles with my account, it won't let me see reviews properly. So, if I missed anyone, apologies.

PrincessOfWildfire: You are very much welcome.

Morbed-Kai: Ehh, you should be careful, don't want to get banned from the computer over one story, hmm? I'm glad you like them though!

Pyro Tsunami: A hetero fic, as requested. I'm sure Lance appreciated the gift, though in retrospect some wipes would help. Anyway, hope you like the chapter!

LoyalServantOfLordMaboroshi: I'm glad you like it, and I'll see what I can do.

Chaotic Boredom: Eh, well, I like poking fun, I'm glad you like it too, especially since it takes almost no work on my part to finish, since they are fairly easy to write. Yes, they really thought of too much when they wrote the comics and etc., didn't they?

Peace215: Actually, that's not true, in several chapters in which I didn't have the iron gut it took to write one. But I made sure there was a kiss in this one. Only for the side remarks? My reviewer, you and all the other readers is all I have to say for that. Anyway, hope you like the chapter!

Please leave your reviews!


	53. Storge

A/N

I am really, really sorry about not updating. My area has been getting a lot of rain lately, and when it first started Tuesday, there was a huge lightning storm that took out my area network(thus preventing me from getting on the internet from then to about five on Friday.) which also prevented me from using any computers, because I didn't want any circuits to get fried. Surge protectors only go so far. Anyway, this is the first time I've been able to update, so I'm very sorry. Lastly: My band camp starts in about three days. Because of this, my updates may take longer. Thanks for being patient with me guys!

* * *

Stupendous Storge

* * *

Forge: I sense a disturbance in the force.

Amara: Was that comment-

Ororo: I do not understand why that girl persists in these stories. They have no value, no worth, are entirely unimaginative and pathetically simple.

Beck:….

Dexroth: ….She knows too much.

Beck: Take care of her.

* * *

Lightning and machinery. They went together like ….

* * *

Beck: What do they go together like?

Amara: Fire and Water?

Jubilee: Wind and Rain!

Rahne: Peanut butter and jelly!

Beck:…hunh?

Fred: Fish and Chips!

Amara: Chocolate and Cherries!

Dexroth: Whipped Cream and Pumpkin Pie?

Ray: Cats and dogs?

Dexroth: No, these are things that go together well.

Ray: Oh.

Lance: Lance and Kitty!

Kurt: Didn't you hear what he just said?  
Beck: Forget that…

Rahne: Peanut Butter and Jelly!

Beck:…Fine.

* * *

Lightning and Machinery was like Peanut Butter and jelly. It went together well.

* * *

Beck: I'm hungry.

Pietro: Did youknowyou don't haveanyjelly?

Beck: I was aware. Ask Rahne. She's on some sort of bizarre kick.

Dexroth: Chicken and Gravy…

Beck: Dex, please shut up.

* * *

He had always admired her for her beauty.

* * *

Ororo: He'd better.

Dexroth: What ever happened to them admiring you for your mind?

Ororo: Count it as a plus.

Dexroth: Ah.

* * *

The way she effortlessly controlled the elements, just as he effortlessly controlled the electronic components that he kept by his side.

* * *

Jamie: Wouldn't Forge dating Ms. Munroe be like me dating a female Crypt Keeper?

Beck: _chokes/_

Dexroth: I…don't know. Why don't you ask her?

Jamie: ….Hey, I may be small, but I know when someone's trying to set me up. Who do you take me for, Scott?

* * *

And best of all, she graced him with a love that saw past the differences that may have been.

* * *

Ororo: Don't bet on it.

Jean: Oh come on now, Ororo, it's not so bad.

Wanda: Does that mean you want to announce your undying love for Blob?

Jean: Like Hell! …Oops…

* * *

And that love kept them together.

* * *

Ororo: Because nothing else is.

Rahne: But all you need is love!

Dexroth: I think peanut butter goes to your head, wolf girl.

Rahne: Hey! I am allowed my own little indulgences, alright?!

Dexroth: I never said you weren't!

Rahne: You implied it!

* * *

And in the Institute where they worked, it was obvious the love that radiated from them.

* * *

Ray: Most obvious for the epidemic of sick students.

Sam: And emotional scarring.

Roberto: Don't forget the mental scarring.

Ray: Yeah, but that's already so obvious with the students, it's not worth mentioning.

Logan: What about physical scarring?

Ray:….help…

* * *

They spent every spare minute in each others' company. Waiting.

* * *

Ororo: For the revenge they will enact against the writer.

Beck: Okay, just for that I'm going to make the ending really sappy.

* * *

For that one day, when they could both spread wings and fly, fly off into the sunset, to live on an island all of their own with dozens of children and professing their love to each other every moment. There, where they could live to be old and gray, and yet still see each other as the most beautiful things in the universe and—

* * *

Forge: Okay, that's going far enough. I don't want to hear any more. Professing love gave me a scary mental image.

Ororo: You had better not have thought of anything.

Dexroth: We have sowed the seeds. Soon chaos shall sprout.

Beck: A little late for that.

* * *

And they would live happily ever after. But for now, they settled for the wonderful kisses they both gave without prejudice.

* * *

Kitty: To each other and nobody else, I hope!

Remy: Kisses wit'out prejudice? Sounds nice.

Rogue: I come and find stupidity. Shouldn't surprise me, but it still does.

Remy: Cruel, chere. Tell Remy, you got prejudice?

* * *

And the love they both shared.

* * *

Ororo: Hah! Another prime example of a simple story with no plot!

Dexroth: It has a plot. You just have to poke it awake.

Beck: Dex, don't encourage.

Forge: I don't think I was in character.

Dexroth: You hardly ever are.

Forge: What does that mean?

* * *

Some questions are better left unanswered.

randomnimity: Glad to see a new reviewer. Hmm…I'll think about it, but as far as couplings go, I have over fifty to deal with still. I'll keep it in mind though.

rage-girl-05: Yes, but isn't that half the fun of the jokes? Heh, two days, eh? Well, I'm glad you liked it enough to go the whole way through!

LoyalServantOfLordMaboroshi:A fish? Just what I wished! No, just kidding, but thank you. I hope you like the chapter!

bobtheheadlesschicken: Interesting alias you have there. Plot flavored doggy treats? Now that's an idea! …Actually, that's a pretty funny idea, that may be an interesting plot in itself…but that is neither here nor there. Demand my list? Sorry! That's a secret, but I can assure you that both are well tortured.

Please leave your reviews on the way out!


End file.
